Our world
by Aurvelia Belmort
Summary: A downward spiral she cannot stop. Hermione clings on to life, or what is left of it. A small remaining fire within her pushes her forward in this dreaded world, searching for pieces of an enigmatic puzzle to save herself. ...Turning her head, there he was, Draco Malfoy. Her foe, her friend, her nothing, her everything. Coming to haunt her a little more... re-written!
1. Chapter I

This is my new version of Our World, I also have new Penname now! My old one was Forbidden Chocolate, ring any bells? Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this new and (hopefully) improved version. Please leave a review and tell what you thought of the first chapter!  
Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
**  
Chapter I  
**

* * *

My story.  
I'll tell you about my story.  
Our world had changed.  
It was like life itself had turned upside down. What was once impossible was possible. The light side had faded and darkness was now inflicted upon us.

After the death of Dumbledore, everything just seemed to go wrong.  
Nobody was there to lead us, to keep things in order. The great optimist had died and took all of our hopes with him.  
I'll never forget the day we fell. It was graduation day, a bright warm sunny day.  
The students were still quite optimistic, even though the war was just around the corner, lurking at us, closer than we could have ever thought.  
It didn't stop anyone from being glad school was over.

I wasn't one of those people, I wasn't so optimistic. If school was over, for me that meant our safe shelter would be gone.  
And I had that feeling, that nauseating feeling. I just knew something would happen.

I just couldn't believe such a nice day could take place in the times we were living.  
I can still see everyone; everyone had such a huge smile on their face.

Having a diploma, an upcoming career, life was in front of them.  
Life was in front of me.  
Even I smiled occasionally, even if only for a little while.

And then…  
The then sky went dark, and the mark of the dark lord appeared.  
And their smiles, their smiles faded. The joy of that day disappeared, together with most people's life.

Some stood in fear. Some ran. I couldn't blame them. If I wasn't a part of the golden trio, perhaps, now that I look back, I would run too. Maybe it would've been better if I had run.  
But I guess there is no use looking back at the past.

Most people around me were fighting back. Most of them did not win, most lost their lives trying.

The boy who lived did not win. Neither did his best friend. Neither did his best friend's little sister. And so the list would go on.

Years of friendship vanished into thin air.  
When I think about it, I realize how naïve I was. To think Harry would live.  
In his final moment he did take the dark lord with him. Like the prophecy had said.

He was and always will be a hero.  
One would think we would be safe from the evil within our wizard-society.  
But only we forgot something essential. We forgot those who made Voldemort powerful.  
His followers, his servants: The Death Eaters.  
Before we even had a chance to embrace our small but sad victory, it was ripped from our bare hands.  
Not all Death Eaters were real followers of course. Some had no choice, some had a hidden agenda.  
A much darker agenda than anyone would have expected.

Before we knew it our save, correct and respectful world was theirs to take.  
And they took more then what was rightfully theirs.  
They took their chance when everyone was confused, good, bad, dark, light, when we had no idea what to do or what to think of.  
Not just The Ministry but also schools, banks, shops… Everything was all of a sudden under their control.  
The control of their newfound leader. Yes. A new leader.

Malfoy.  
No, not his father.

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

The boy who had made fun of me all those years was now the one I had to obey. To fear.  
He made new laws. His rules were just as muggle-unfriendly as I remember him being.  
But unlike Voldemort he did not prefer killing muggles. He figured we had our use.  
Not a regular muggle. No, those were an actual nuisance, what could they do? Nothing.

So it only seemed fit that they were good for cooking, hunting, which they found very amusing to watch, or what other dirty job he or one of his followers could think of.

But muggles like me, we had our use, we were good for replacing elves. We had magic and we were much nicer to taunt, to tease and to humiliate, to abuse.

Most of us were given to wealthy wizard families.  
And you would oblige because working for them meant that you would help your family. That they wouldn't be harmed, not too much anyway, that they would have some extra money to make their lives more bearable.  
This also meant that if you did something wrong, they would also be the ones to suffer the consequences.

But you also had a chance of working your way up, by being someone's personal assistance for example, if you worked hard enough; you actually might be able to 'buy' your freedom. Or so they say. So far I haven't heard of anyone being free.  
But I had hope. I hoped that one day I would be able to breathe freely, to see my parents, to go on with my life someday.

Whoever you were assigned too was for the rest of your life.

Somehow I was grateful; at least I stayed in touch with magic. I stayed in touch with the wizard world. Although I was a constant torment to remind me of my lost, it helped me remember them. It helped me remember that there was a time it had all been real.

I have been assigned to work for none other, then the great leader himself.  
A real honour, really it was. In the day and age we live in, this was one of the highest honours.  
I was still one of the lower class maids.  
Even though my name didn't mean anything anymore, it did still ring a bell. And it happens to irk my superior.

I cleaned up after him. Ironic, something he always said I should be doing.  
I would clean up rooms or help prepare dinner, set up the table, clean his clothes and iron them. The list goes on.

And here I am folding his clothes, _his_ clothes.

'Maybe they'll catch fire?'

'Huh? What?' I asked confused, looking at my red-headed companion.  
'If you keep glaring at his clothes they might actually catch fire, haha!' She giggled.  
I hadn't realize I was doing that, well I still have the habit to teleport myself in to my own world, shut myself off of everything around me.

'Yeah, but I hope it does that after he puts them on!' I grinned back.  
Annette, my only friend, well sort of anyway, you didn't really get to make friends.  
She had wild curly red hair; she could've been a Weasely. But she wasn't of course.  
All wizards' families were free, forgiven for making the mistake of thinking that Muggles had the same worth as pureblood wizards. A fate most had accepted, those who did not…

Besides as far as I know there are no more Weasleys.

I looked outside, sighing, another grey day. Days seem to past. I couldn't tell if it was Sunday or Monday. All days were working days.  
I sighed again.  
'Hey, come on, we have to get going. Dinner is to be served in an hour.'  
Interrupting my depressed thoughts; I gave her a grateful smile, following her downstairs to the kitchen.

Everybody was always tense around this hour; everything would have to be on time, people kind of walking in each other's way, steam of the kitchen pots blurring your vision. You always kind of get a free sauna when you're in here. No shower to take afterwards though...

'Dinner has been served.' My superior said. 'He was pleased.'  
Too bad he didn't choke to death on it, I thought bitterly.

With a nod everyone left the kitchen off to do other chores. Turning on my heels I too left, I still had to clean the bed sheets. A nasty job, you see Malfoy has made it a habit to – 'Hermione.'  
I turned my head.  
Great, Mrs White, my superior, we weren't on great terms.  
'Yes?'  
'After you are done washing the sheets, you'll iron them' Pause. 'All of them.' She gave me a strict look, daring me to disagree.  
'And then change the Lord's sheets.' Turning on her heels with her back straight and nose in the air, she shut the door with a loud thud.  
Well, least some people were happy with their new job, I thought arching my eyebrow.

Sighing I left to do my work, which she just had expanded to three hours. Iron them too? Even with magic it still took an awful lot of time. If I had my own wand I would jinx her on the spot. The wand I had now was purely made for our work. They weren't idiots, the wands they gave us were purely for household chores.

Malfoy had a lot of bed sheets. I mean a lot. They were changed three times a day, sometimes more.  
Pervert… I heard some rumours… but now that I'm in charge of the linen, believe me I know how true those rumours are.  
Gross. Why me? Getting Mrs White mad at me last week suddenly felt like a really stupid thing to do.  
First I had to clean them, which was a disgusting thing to do, now iron them _and_ change the sheets on his bed.  
His bed… I would have to go to his room.

Not that I haven't been there before, I've helped others put on the sheets, his bed was huge and only the finest linen would do, just like his room, full of luxury.  
It stung that I had to sleep in a tiny, smelly old bed, while that jerk get to sleep, well sleep, I don't know when he actually slept with all his activities….

Just as his status, king-size. 'Ridiculous…' I muttered.  
'Hermione, could you take the left side?'  
I nodded, of course I was getting some help, it had to be perfect for our dear great Lord, and one would simply be not able to do it by themselves.  
Besides if I were alone, I might go insane and I would have probably end up trashing the room.

So far I had been able to avoid Malfoy. I don't know if he knew about my existence.  
Either he really didn't know or he had found that I was simply not interesting anymore now that Harry was gone.  
Maybe that was why I was still in the same position I was in when first brought in. In the beginning it had been the grieve of losing my friends, my family, my entire living. I could simple not move on; I still can't at times…  
Then I made up some other excuses, I would not break I kept telling myself. But I could feel it lately. I wanted more, wanted to see my parents again to know if they had survived if they had lived.  
So my stubbornness was slowly fading. And now I that I had found a little hope the least I could do was try.  
Well I would try starting this week. Last week that old hag and I had another fight which resulted in me doing more work than usual.

It was well past midnight and just now I could finally go to bed. I had to do the dishes of the evening dinner all by myself.  
I still had a hard time agreeing with everything, so when I said the bed was made just fine and Mrs White did not, this had been the result.  
'Old, creaky, smelly, stupid bed...' I mumbled, getting in, pulling the blanket over myself.

Lying on my side, I stared my tiny window upstairs on the other side of my room.  
Seeing the high grass as if it were tickling the moon, I wondered. I wondered where everyone was.

My mom and my dad, I actually didn't know if they were alive or not.  
My friends, yes I was sure they had passed.  
Classmates, what type of life would they lead?  
I felt a tear prickle in my eye, damn it, I promised myself no more tears.  
Wiping them from my cheek, I tried to control myself.  
Harry. I wish you were here.  
I wish Ron was here too. I could tell you about my silly crush on you. I smiled looking at the moon as if I was really speaking with Ron.  
Does anybody even know I'm here?

When I opened my eyes, my eyelids felt heavy and thick. My vision was blurry.  
Rubbing my eyes I realized that I had cried myself to sleep again.  
The sun had just set and I heard already people yelling at each other, telling to hurry up or get out of the way.  
I had to get up. We had to prepare breakfast.

Staring down at the plate in front of me playing with my food, I was never really hungry. Everything tasted the same; tasteless. There was little I actually enjoyed.  
This depressed state I'm in… I needed to do something about it, but what?  
Frowning at my own confusion, I took my plate and threw the remains in the bin.  
Sighing I opened the door and walked in the long hallway. The high walls reminded me of Hogwarts in a certain way. But the interior, the paintings and the cold of the manor reminded me of where I really was.

Every day was the same ritual. The only challenge I had was Mrs White, a feud I wanted to end if I ever wanted the ritual to change. So now I had to fight my biggest enemy, myself, my true self, I had to stop being a Gryffindor, well the little parts that still remained of that.

******

Dawn was upon us and we were no way near done. The kitchen was crowded and people were beginning to panic.  
The Lord was having a dinner party, with a lot of high society guests.  
Even White seemed to have a little sweat on her brow, meaning the pressure was high, even for her.

'Phew…' Annette breathed. 'For a minute there I thought we weren't going to make it on time.'  
I nodded; we were sitting down on the floor in the stock room, giving ourselves a five minute break.  
'What do you think their doing? Do you think they are actually having fun?' She looked at the sad light hanging on the ceiling. Annette being a few years younger than me didn't know much better than the life she was living. She must've been a first year.  
I looked at her features, studied her, I envied her a little, I could see she was still full of life. I wondered…  
'What house where you in?' I blurted out, completely ignoring her question.  
My question got her off guard; she arched her eyebrow and smiled at me.  
'Gryffindor.'  
I smiled back. Good, at least there was some part of Hogwarts with me. I hadn't known her for a long time, just a couple of months.  
'But let's not talk about that.'  
My heart sank a little when she said that, her smile long gone.  
'You need to stop looking at the past, Hermione.'  
She didn't use my name frequently, I actually never used hers. There was no need to know names, but to acknowledge a face was all it took to start some sort of friendship.

'Try to find something you love.'  
I looked with wide eyes at her, what did she just say? Was she serious?  
'I met this boy… I really like him.'  
How naïve, I now had to suppress the need to snort at what she was saying.  
'It's not like that.' She paused to give me an upset and hurt look 'But it keeps me going.'  
'The thought that maybe someday we get to talk,'  
'Or walk hand in hand.' She paused a little  
'Or something.' She nodded to herself. 'Yeah, it keeps me going. It gives me something to look forward to.'  
I nodded in agreement, understanding what she was saying now. After that we remained silent for a while.

'I hope they break their legs while dancing.' I answered.  
'Huh?'  
'That would be fun… for us.' I smirked.  
Realizing I was answering her question from before, she burst out laughing, 'Hahaha! Hermione you always say what no one dares to say out loud!'  
'That's why White and I get along so well.' Hermione grinned.

'Yeah.' She stood up, 'We need to get going, if anyone finds us here… We'll get in trouble.'  
Holding the door she turned around and hugged me. I froze. 'Why…?' I whispered.  
'Please, don't think you are alone, Hermione.'  
She might be young but she was wise beyond her years. That much was clear.

After we closed the door, we parted both separated ways, as if we were both were just happen to be in the stockroom, no signs of any form of friendship. No, friendship, we left that in the stockroom.  
Thinking about her, I realized… I didn't know her story.  
But like she said maybe it's best to leave the past behind us, there was no use asking. It would only open up old wounds.

******

Looking up at the clock in the kitchen it was 3 am already and only now we finally had started to clean up. It was going to be a short night. If I would actually get any sleep at all...  
Just then White walked in, standing still, she sighed and looked around, it was quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the placing of dishes and the sweeping of the floor.  
Pacing around in the kitchen a little more she finally stood still again.

Only now I could see, she was nervous. Her hair was completely out of place and she was biting her lip. This could not mean anything good.  
She swallowed, coughed to make her appearance obvious, 'Alright, those who are in charge of the linen are to make Lord Malfoy's bed straight away.'  
'Take a few extras with you and run the Master's bad.'  
Her voice was trembling a little. 'The Master is in a very foul mood. He is not to be kept waiting.'  
People stood still for a moment, last time he was in a bad mood…- 'Come on, we don't have all day!' She shouted.  
Nodding I walked out but not before looking for Annette and mouthed 'Extra?' She nodded and smiled widely, I knew she hated sweeping.

Coming with me, we didn't speak as it was against the rules. We need to have as little contact with each other as possible; if anyone got suspicious the consequents would be severe.

Afraid of forming an alliance against them I guess. So far they had succeeded in having no rebellion against them, them being the pureblood society that was in charge of almost everything now.

We did our job in silence; Annette was letting the bath fill in his personal bathroom, which he didn't use very often. The sheets were, still warm, it still had the perfume of a woman on.  
I wondered where he was now.  
Hearing something made out of glass fall in the bathroom, I ran to look what had happened, Annette hands were bleeding, glass was sprayed around on the floor, she was trying to pick it up.  
'I-it fell by accident!' She started to sob, 'I didn't mean to… I-'  
'Don't worry about it. Go downstairs and let someone have a look at that.' I told her, grabbing a towel to wrap around her hands.  
'But' Cutting her off, 'No, don't worry, I'll fix it.'  
'What is taking so long!?' Mrs White's voice cut in, Annette looked at me with wide eyes, fear written clearly over her face. As long as Mrs White didn't know your name you were safe of her wrath, once she was able to remember it, it meant you were going to have to do a lot of dirty work.

'What happened here?'  
'I let something fall.' I answered, knowing it was better to take the blame on me.  
I wasn't on her good side anyway.  
'Insolent girl! Do you have any idea what you have done? The Master will be here any moment.'  
'What happened to her?' Pointing her finger at the shivering girl beside me.  
'She was just trying to help.' I answered for her. She snorted in return, 'Idiot.'  
'Clean this up.' Grabbing Annette by the arm she led her out the door.

Turning around she gave me one last look, sneering, 'You know I would be happy if he happens to pick you to be his victim of the day, then I wouldn't have to deal with you and your attitude anymore. It would be as they say: Good riddance.'

'Alright everyone out!' I heard her yelling, letting the door fall shut behind her.

Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I tried to clean up as fast as I could. I crouched putting the pieces in the bin. Who took a bath in the middle of the night anyway?

'What are _you_ still doing here?' A hard voice asked. Startling me, I hadn't heard anyone come in.  
I remained silent for a minute, what was I supposed to do? Not answering him would make him mad.  
'I was just leaving sir.' I answered politely, getting slowly up. I kept my eyes focused on the floor, trying not to make any contact.  
'Leave.' He answered harshly. 'Leave now.'  
Nodding, I turned around, I saw him starting to unbutton his shirt. He was paying no attention to me whatsoever.

'Apologize, mudblood.'

Did he recognize me? Bastard, after all these years it still hurts when they called me that, even more out of his mouth.  
Turning slightly around, I was surprised; he was still not looking at me.  
'You break something, you apologize. Didn't they teach you any manners, mudblood?'  
I bit on my tongue. 'I apologize, sir.'  
'Master.' He corrected. 'I am your master.'  
I had to swallow an insult forming in my mouth, 'I apologize, _Master_.'  
'Did I just hear a little sarcasm?' He was smirking, I could tell, even when I had already turned my back to him.  
'No, Master.' I try to answer as monotone as I could.  
'Do I need to punish you?' He whispered, his wand was on my back, making circulating motion on it.  
'I apologize again, Master.' Trying to hide my temper from rising, I hadn't seen him since, well since… _that _day. All my emotion were about to erupt from my throat, the hate I wanted to scream out in his face.

'That's not good enough.' Pulling my arm he turned me around to face him. He was startled, his lips slightly parted, clearly not expecting to see me.  
'Granger?'  
'Yes… I…' I wasn't really sure what to say to him; the anger that was running in my veins had disappeared somehow. I didn't know how to react to him.  
'My, my…' his infamous smirk appeared on his face. 'My all-time favourite mudblood.'  
Hermione lifted her head defying him as she had done when she was younger.  
'It's been a while.' He said, as if starting a conversation with any other person he hadn't seen in the past few years.  
'Five years.' I answered shortly.  
'Really?' As if only now he was thinking about how long it really had been. 'I guess it has been five years.' He added in afterthought.  
Hermione studied his face, he looked a lot older. He didn't look at all like that pale boy she had seen all those years during her stay in Hogwarts.  
As a matter of fact he looked a lot older then he was supposed to.

'So how have you been? Finally realizing your meaning of life?' He sneered, he was still as ever taunting as when he was younger.  
'Now that you now your function in the wizard society, do you realize that I was right all those years? That you really had no other function but to serve me?'  
A tear prickled in my eye but I managed to swallow my self-pity along with my pride.  
'Answer me.' His cold blue eyes were studying my facial expression. Had he seen a glimpse of what I felt?  
'Yes I have.' I answered. Trying to turn around and leave, I felt that he hadn't let go of my arm just yet.

'That's not the Granger I know.' But it is the Granger I've become I wanted to bite back. Because of you.  
'Excuse me?' I managed to say.

'Where is the fire? No more Gryffindor pride?' He was trying to get a reaction out of me.  
'I guess not.'  
He let go, looking slightly disappointed. 'Good.'  
Nodding to himself, he turned around. 'Good that you know your place in life now.'  
'You may leave.' He waved his hand behind him not even slightly interested anymore.

My hand was reaching out to the doorknob, it was shaking so much. If it was out of anger, frustration or fear I didn't know. Closing the door behind me, I sighed. I was numb, too many thoughts when through my head.  
'Idiot…' I mumbled. Why did I act like such an idiot? I didn't even say anything back!  
But what was the use? I wasn't going to win anything by acting like my old self, at least now I didn't give him the satisfactory of… oh who was I kidding, I gave him the satisfaction of thinking that I had submit to his ways. Cursing at myself I walked out of the hall and made my way back to the kitchen.

Most people were gone off to bed, only a few had sacrificed themselves to clean up the last dishes. Looking outside I saw the sun come up, I grinned, normally I would wake up at this hour, I guess that means no sleep for me.

'Breakfast will be served in an hour!'  
'Already?' Malfoy didn't eat this early. Ever. I saw that Mrs White looked a bit cleaned up. 'Hermione, you'll help with breakfast.'  
Of course I would get an extra chore. 'Yes.' I answered, she raised her eyebrows. This was her way of showing who was in charge.  
Obviously I was going have to go through the day without any sleep at all.  
Well this wouldn't be the first and certainly wouldn't be the last time either.

After breakfast I was to resume my usual chores. Or so I thought.

'Hermione' A voice snapped, the sharp tone of White made me aware that she wasn't done with me yet.  
'You are to go to the Library. The Master said you just loved cleaning books.' She sneered.  
I raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

I hadn't ever been in the Malfoy family personal library.  
So when I entered, I couldn't believe it. It was magnificent; the huge ceiling with stained glass said nothing more than how grandeur the mansion really was.  
'You are to dust of the books, the bookcase and scrub the floor.'  
She snapped my wand out of my pocket. 'Without magic.'  
'Take this as a lesson.' Turning on her heels she closed the door behind her, leaving me alone with my thoughts.  
It almost felt as if Malfoy was doing me a favour. Almost, but I knew him better.

I slowly stepped up the stairs, I would start with the first floor and work my way down. I couldn't help but inspect the books, what could the great Malfoy read? Well, these books were probably from his ancestors. A very formidable collection it was indeed.  
I let my hands feel the back of the books, full of knowledge, full of stories.

'I believe you are to clean them not make them dirtier with your hands.'  
His cold voice interrupted my melancholy state of mind.

Startled I turned around to see him but instead of finding his blue eyes I found nothing but the books I had just passed on my way over her. Had his voice been nothing but my imagination? I've been nothing but certain that this would be nothing but a way for him to taunt me and now my mind was actually starting to play tricks on me.

'Granger.'

No I was clearly only hoping it had been my imagination.  
Looking around I saw him just above me, on the highest level of the room. With his signature smirk on his face, as always.  
I didn't know what to say. It was only a few hours ago that I had cursed myself for not saying anything, now I was doing it again.

'I thought you would like to see some old friends.' Slowly coming down from the small circular staircase, 'You were so found of them when we were younger.'  
He talked as if we had been friends.  
'Are you still so silent and obedient?'  
I looked at him; he was just leaning on the bookcase in front of me, bored expression on his face, slouching.  
'Do you want me to leave?' Because there was nothing I'd rather do more then to leave.  
'So she speaks.' He grinned, 'No, have you not heard your orders?'  
'Yes I have but I understand that it inconvenient for you to….'  
'Do your work, stop making excuses.' He cut me off.  
It was him who was making small talk just minute ago. I glared at him but nevertheless I nodded in agreement and turned to start my new job.

He remained silent but I could feel his stare upon me, he moved, downstairs. I was waiting to hear the door shut, when I didn't, I decided to take a small peek at where he could have gone, only to see him lying in a couch with a book in his hands.

Was he staying here just to annoy me? Surely he had better thing to do.  
I sighed, this was going to be a long exhausted, excruciating day.

I was no way near halfway and the evening was already setting in, I had skipped lunch in order to be done, so I could be in bed early.  
I had only done the right half of the first floor of the library. I had found that Malfoy too had skipped lunch and had stayed reading in the couch. He had remained silent for the entire afternoon.

'Hermione, You—' stopped dead in her tracks at seeing Malfoy. 'Lord! I didn't know you were to spend time in the library. If I had known I wouldn't have send her in here to—'  
'Quiet.' Malfoys sharp tone almost made White squeak.  
'She has not been a bother.' His eyes glanced at me for a short second.  
'If you are to leave, leave.'  
It was almost as if he was directing himself to me but he made no eye contact.  
'The library isn't done yet, I will continue tomorrow.' I said to Mrs White, trying to ignore Malfoy who was now looking at me.  
She simply gave curt nod and waited for me to leave with her. I was probably to help make dinner tonight.

As soon as the door closed behind us, White started her lecture.  
'You insolent girl, don't you know your place?'  
I just remained silent as we walked towards the kitchen.  
'You are to leave once the Master enters; your presence is nothing but a disturbance to him!'  
Sometimes I wondered how one, being a muggle-born herself, could talk like that.

******

Finally… Finally I was in bed. My head was still spinning.  
I don't know if it was because I had seen Malfoy not once but twice, or if it was out of pure exhaustion.  
I closed my eyes and soon sleep was taking over and I let oblivion be upon me.

******

E.  
E!  
That was the letter where I had started today. Ridiculous! I was still only on the first floor of the library. Apparently I had done less yesterday then I had thought.  
This time I had the entire morning to myself, I enjoyed being alone with just dusty old books, I guess they still were my only friends. I sneaked a peak at a few. If I hadn't been so far behind I would've even read one, even at the risk of being caught.

I smiled, thinking of what Annette had said. That I should try to find something I love. If found something I had always loved. I just forgot about them somehow.  
Books.  
Maybe one day I would read one again, to give me warmth and the knowledge that I'm not alone because I know writers always pour a little bit of their soul in to their books, and I knew I was one of the few people who could actually feel their presence, hear the story behind the story.

So naturally after lunch I had marched straight back to the library, if I catch up some time I might be done a bit early and be able to read a little.

'Draco.'  
I turned my head to see Malfoy walk in with his father right behind him.  
'You cannot escape your responsibilities.' Lucius Malfoy's voice was harsh and it was obvious they were having some sort of argument.  
I quietly sneaked behind a bookcase; I did not want to end up being the one they could take their frustration out on.  
And as far as I had known, Lucius Malfoy is and always will be to worse one out of the two.  
Rumour had it was him and his quick thinking that had made Malfoy into the man he was today.

'I won't, father.'  
After he closed the door, he repeated once more 'I won't, father…'  
Only to grab a vase and throw it at the door.  
Great, I thought sarcastically. Another thing I get to clean up.  
He was on the same couch again as the day before, his eyes closed; hands in his hair as if he was in deep thought.

I tried as quietly as I could to resume my work but my efforts unfortunately did not go unnoticed.

Malfoy looked up to see the tangled mess of curls and the same grey outfit as the day before.  
Granger, he thought. He stared at her while, watched her clean the shelves, how she neatly put back the books.  
Trying to clear his mind and stop thinking about everything even if only for a short while.

'So I'm an idiot?'  
Hermione looked over her shoulder, was he talking to her?  
Looking around she noted that no else was here but her and him, perhaps he was talking to himself?

'Last night, well it was almost morning I guess, you closed the door behind you and you said idiot.'  
My eyes widened, I had? Had I said that out loud? Well, I was speaking to myself! But telling him that was like giving him a free opportunity to let him make fun of me.  
Plus if he thought I had meant him then good because I _do_ think he is an idiot.

'Well?'  
'I cannot recall ever saying that.' I answered turning around.  
'You did, when you closed the door.' He was smirking, so he wanted to pick a fight?  
'And I will still be called by my title.'  
'My apologies, _Master._' I snickered, the master part sounded obviously sarcastic.  
'Is that a glint of the old Granger I see?' He didn't seem to object, as a matter of fact his eyes seemed to lit up.  
'Put her in her natural habitat and she is to be reborn.' The laughter that followed sounded hollow.  
I smirked back. 'I guess…' I admitted quietly, wanting to turn around and resume working he stopped me again by asking another question.  
'Do you hate your life?'  
I couldn't tell if he was trying to taunt me or if it was indeed asking a sincere question.  
His facial expression was unreadable.  
Yes. Of course I do. I hate it with a passion.  
'Does it matter?' I answered him instead.  
'I guess not.' He shrugged. Once again silence filled the room. 'I want you to keep working until the entire first floor is done.'  
I didn't reply but I did wonder why he would give such an odd command.

******

The moon was full and bright, it was lighting up most of the library, giving the room a beautiful glow.  
Malfoy had dinner in the library; he hadn't left the room not even for a minute.

I was finally done. Swiping the sweat of my face, I took a deep breath gathering the last bit of energy inside of my body to get up and go to bed and perhaps to steal something out of the kitchen since I did not have dinner.

I quietly walked downstairs, by the look on his face he was obviously focused on what he was reading, so he would perhaps not notice my departing.

'Wait.'

I halted. Had I not worked hard enough for today?  
'I wanted to give you something.'  
A chill ran down my spine.  
'Here' He was standing right behind me, his hand reaching out holding a book.  
I carefully took it and read the title out loud 'Hogwarts: A history.'  
'I think you'll find it quiet interesting on how the school is now.'  
Not being able to think of anything. I simply said 'Thank you.'  
A little quiet but I was certain he had heard it.  
'I want it back however. So when you are done reading…'  
'I will.' I answered quickly, 'I'll put it back in the—'Eyeing the many bookcases of the library, he cut me off.  
'No, I want it returned personally.'  
In utter shock I just dumbly nodded and grabbed the handle of the door as quick as I could.  
'Goodnight…' I whispered.

I couldn't believe my eyes, in my hands, I had my favourite book and Malfoy had just given it to me.  
Had he just given me some sort of gift? 

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, remember this is only the beginning, believe me, you have a lot of chapters ahead of you… English still isn't my first language, for those who forgot! But I tried my best so forgive me if there were any mistakes left.

Don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter II  
**

* * *

Even though I promised myself that I would go to bed early I had ended up reading the first few pages….chapters. But I couldn't keep my eyes open, not even my excitement could keep me awake.  
I wonder how long I could keep the book? He hadn't said anything… Maybe he thought I had lots of free time.  
I snorted; typical Malfoy for thinking everyone lived the same life as he did.

When I entered the library, still without wand remind you, I walked in to see Malfoy sleeping on the couch. Had he stayed here for the night?  
The awkward situation made me feel out of place, I wasn't supposed to be in his presence in the first place, now I was in his sleeping presence.  
I thought of how easy it would be to just choke him to death. I looked at my hands; they weren't hands one could use to stop another from breathing, too tiny and fragile, full of scratches, and utterly useless in this world.

Ignoring his presence I moved on to start my work, today I would be finished with my work here, and then I would have to start my usual chores, which would be a lot more than normal because of Malfoys odd request yesterday.

I again did not eat during the lunch, too much work and White had not come to give me permission to go eat. It was well pas noon when I realized that Malfoy was finally up.  
His eyes scanned the room, locating me; he stared a little and slowly got up. Rubbing his hand through his hair he walked over in a lazy pace.  
'Did you start reading?'  
A little hesitant I answered; deep down I knew I shouldn't be talking to him and especially not answer his weird questions.  
'I have.'  
'Well?'  
'I haven't read very far. I was too tired. I didn't know you wanted it back so quickly…' I muttered the last part.  
'No. Keep it until you have finished it.' His eyes were still unreadable. I had no idea what he was trying to do.

He simply stared at me, following my movements as I kept working, I tried to ignore him.  
Even though the sun was inside, lighting up the room and giving certain amount of warmth, the rays simply couldn't warm me.  
They couldn't help make the nagging feeling that there was something not right about this. There was something off.

'Are you going to be finished today?'  
He was talking so casual. He never spoke to me like that when we were younger and now, out of all the situations we could find ourselves in he spoke to me civil. As if I was a person with the same worth as him.  
'I think so,' Looking around I nodded to myself, 'Yes.'  
Smiling, I was a little sad that I would have to leave this place soon, I kind of liked it here, it was… close to a place called home.  
'Don't worry.' He smirked, 'Dust finds itself back here quite fast.'  
'See?' He pointed at rays of sun that were falling through the window, making tiny little dust clouds appear.  
The surreal situation we were in almost made me want to laugh out loud.

I gave him a polite smile, nodding I turned my back towards him, behind me he spoke again, 'Granger…' giving it a thought he paused, 'My room needs some cleaning too. I want you to do it.'  
'But you better make it quick; I want it done by dinner time.' His voice now sounded rather harsh, as if to remind one should always now their place around the new lord.  
'Yes…Master.' I silently answered him.

She wanted to yell, curse him, preferably hex him. But she kept shut.  
Hearing the door shut as he left, Hermione knew she was alone again with her beloved friends. At least books couldn't hurt you, if you didn't like what they were saying all you had to do was close them.  
She thought of how if this was a chapter in her life… that she had rather skipped it…Or not lived it at all.  
A small tear escaped from the corner of her eye, brushing it aside, now was not the time. She was determined to finish this task.

Hermione spoke to her superior with as much respect as she could bring herself to do, after all what she would say now, would without a doubt sound odd to the woman, the point where she would find it unbelievable.  
'I am to clean Master Malfoy's room.'  
just lifted her eyebrows in surprise.  
'He requested it himself.' She quickly added.  
'I already have two people cleaning his room.' Her tone was cold and uncaring.  
'But go ahead, I'm sure they could use another hand. Don't break anything this time.' She added.  
'Yes, ma'am.' Hermione waited for a few seconds but came to the conclusion that she wasn't going return her wand to her today. Nor did she make a comment on Malfoy's odd request, has the whole world gone mental?

'Hermione!' Annette's cheery voice woke her from her gloomy state. Hermione smiled in return.  
'Shh…' The other girl working with her said.  
'Sorry…' she muttered, rolling her eyes. 'We need to talk.' She mouthed. She was obviously in a good mood.  
I nodded quietly. Looking around I realized that most of the room was done, even the sheets.  
'Bathroom.' The other girl answered my unasked question. 'Go.'  
As if she was to give me permission, I snorted but when off to do what I was told.

Fifteen minutes later Annette's head popped up from behind the wooden bathroom-door.  
'Hermione?'  
'We are ready. We are to go the kitchen and serve dinner…' She muttered.  
'Ok. I'll be there in about twenty minutes, top!' I smiled.  
She smiled back and was about to close the door before she tucked her head back in and whispered an exciting, 'Hurry!'  
Obviously in a great mood.

Hearing the heavy creak of the door opening again, 'Annette, go ahead, don't get yourself into trouble, I'll be right with you—' I stopped talking as soon as I realized it wasn't the red headed girl.

He just smirked instead, not commenting on what I was saying, leaving an unpleasant silent.  
'I apologize, Master.' I quickly said, bowing my head a little.  
I shouldn't have said her name; she might get into trouble because of me now. We were not supposed to make friends and that had sounded rather friendly. My mind was racing, why does this always happen to me!?  
'Didn't I say it was to be done by dinner time?' I could hear a sneer in his voice.  
'Yes, master. I apologize once again.' I remained motionless for a while, uncertain of what to do. But I found the strength to move and at least bow my head, 'Do you want me to leave?'

'No.' His face became serious. 'I want you to finish.' He glanced at the bucket at my feet, 'Now.' He shouted.  
'Yes…' I froze momentarily when I saw his face. It held a terror that had haunted me before. That haunted me, not by him, but by others; I had seen that look on many faces of other wizards.

'Don't….' He whispered, his hands covered his eyes, he was peeking through them to look at me. 'Do not fear me.' He whispered again. He looked exhausted, paler than usual.

Easy for you to say, I'm pretty sure you just wanted me to fear you mere seconds ago.  
'I have to.' I answered defiantly, knowing this could lead to problems but I didn't care, my temper was getting the best of me. People had told me more than once to fear him and everyone like him; I had to endure torture in order to understand that...

'Yes…You have to.' He looked up, as if trying to find the answer to the question that seemed to plague him so obviously. The silence hanged thick in the air.  
What did he want from me?

There was still a few things to be done but he didn't know that, besides it got cleaned every day, sometimes I really didn't know what the point was.  
'I'm done.' I quickly got up and waited for his permission to leave.  
He sighed, simply waved his hand, as if I had bored him so much he simply did not have the energy anymore to give a decent reply.

Leaving as fast as I could his voice halted me, had he changed his mind?  
'Granger...' Pause. 'Never mind, leave'

His behavior puzzled Hermione more than anything. But it somehow excited her; it made her feel alive. It kept her mind of the same daily monotone routine that had been her life for the last two years. Fighting him reminded her of her younger days… She would love to punch him again.

'I'll go get it!' Annette shouted, startling her from her thoughts, 'Hermione help me a hand will you?' She did not hid her grin from anyone, giving Hermione an obvious wink that this was their chance to talk.  
'Okay!' I smiled back at her again and ran with her towards the stockroom.

Taking a deep breath once we entered the room, her eyes twinkling with excitement.  
'He gave me a letter!'  
'He…?'  
'Yes! Jeremy!' She smiled her teeth bare, giggling to herself.

'Jeremy..?' Who was she talking about?  
'Je-re-my!' She explained, saying his name slower, as if that was the part I didn't understand!

'Oh!' Now I know, I assume she is talking about that boy she had mentioned earlier.

'_He gave me a letter_!' Emphasizing every word to make sure I realize just what she was saying.  
'I can't show you…' She whispered, 'I sewed it in the hem of my skirt.'  
She pointed at her straight skirt, 'Save keeping.'  
'It's small one, so no-one should notice right?' She asked to be assured that no one, particularly White, didn't see.  
'I don't see anything.' I nodded in approval.  
'So what did it say?' I was trying to even her enthusiasm.  
She faked a cough and stood straight with great pride she said out loud what had been written on the small letter: 'Hi, I am Jeremy.'  
'Then what?' I asked curious.  
'Nothing…that's it.' She shrugged.  
I couldn't help it I burst out laughing 'Really?'  
'Yeah…' She looked confused not getting what I found so humorous.  
'H-Hey!' She pouted a little, not liking I was making fun of her, which I wasn't. Really…  
'Nothing, it's good! I just find it really cute…' I smirked.  
'I think he said just the right thing.' She nodded at herself, stretched her leg and looked at the hem of her skirt.  
'Hahaha….' Annette started to giggle at her own behavior.  
'Sorry…I guess I got a little overexcited' She scratched her head sheepishly.  
'Don't…' I shook my head, 'It's a good thing, be excited!'

'How are you?' Her worried expression gave it away that she had heard of Malfoy ordering me around personally.  
'Don't worry about it.' And my empty smile probably gave away that I was lying. 'I'm fine.'  
I wanted to tell her about the book and his behavior but… should I do that? It had been such a long time since I had trusted someone.  
And the times that I had taken a chance, they had turned out to be mistakes.  
Her expression disagreed with what I was saying, knowing I wasn't fine, no one is fine in here, nobody, except if you were a pureblood.  
'Alright…'  
'We better go, they might get suspicious.' I figured it was a good excuse to leave and not explain her anything. Maybe I could tell her some other time, later...

'Okay.' She jumped off the rack she had been sitting on. And hummed while she took the supplies she had been to send out on, her good mood evidently still intact.  
Helping her, we both quietly left, making sure nobody found our behavior suspicious. Everybody was just trying to get by, so if you could point out another's flaw than perhaps they wouldn't be so focused on yours.  
Those who still had family… they had to do it for them and not just for themselves.

Lying in bed, I waited till I heard no more sounds; most would be asleep by now.  
Turning around I took my all-time favorite book from beneath my pillow and started reading…  
The moon illuminating my tiny room was my only light so when the clouds appeared it was time to actually sleep. Closing the book, I lay me head down on my pillow.  
The stories swirling around in my head. It gave me a feeling that I hadn't had in a long time, to be able to fall asleep without reminding myself what had happened and how the nightmare never seemed to end...  
Then I thought of Annette, and what she had said before. That little redhead…she was clever, to be able to give yourself a peaceful state of mind, that was quite the task. I smirked, letting myself fall asleep with the most pleasant thoughts.

*****  
'Hermione…'  
'Hermione!'  
Fluttering my eyes open, I wasn't really certain where I was. Did someone call just my name?

'Hermione!' Then I heard whose voice it was, and that brought me right back to earth, to the mansion and my filthy little room.  
I couldn't have been asleep for a long, no, my head was far too drowsy and my body was still far too tired for that.  
'Yes?' My voice sounded hoarse and my limbs felt heavy, why did she have to wake my from my nice slumber?  
'The Master…you are requested.'  
'W-what?' Not fully comprehending what she was saying.  
'Just get up!' White was obviously losing het calm.  
Quickly as I could I got up, being a bit drowsily, I tried not to fall back down on the bed.  
'What is—'  
'Doesn't matter, he requested your presence.' White made it clear she didn't know herself and that she didn't care either, all she knew was I had to get there, where ever that was, as fast as possible.

Walking towards the east wing, we went down a few stairs, now realizing where we were going. It was a place I hadn't been often but I knew what it was, the baths.  
Large bathtubs underneath the east wing, big enough to be swimming pools, extravagant as always which is to be expected when you are a Malfoy.  
She pushed me inside and closed the door as quick as she could, as if she didn't she would breath in some type of toxic.

The water made weird signs on the ceiling, the warmth of the water heated up the entire room.  
'Malfoy…?' Looking around I didn't see him anywhere.

'Master…' He corrected. He was sitting at the far end of the bath, obviously more relaxed than before.  
My eyes had to blink a few times in order for me to see him through the steam that was filling up the room.

But in my head you are still that obnoxious boy, Malfoy; that is was I wanted to say. Instead I apologized, 'Sorry…'

'Did you read tonight?'  
'Yes.' I nodded; his demeanor seemed light, like earlier when we were in the library.  
'Till Harry's first year…' Mumbling, not really knowing why I just told him _that_, of all things. I didn't know how to hold myself either, this whole thing was just awkward.  
Did he call me here to just have another weird conversation with him?

'Get over here.' He tipped his head towards the corner from where he was sitting across.  
Doing what I was told I quietly walked over, standing in front of him.  
He swam closer to the edge he then rested his head lazily on one of his elbows, his eyes scanning me.  
Observing my every move, it made me feel very conscious of myself, noticing I started to think about my breathing, the way I was holding my arms, the way I was simple standing there in from of him.

He smirked, cautious I eyed him, preparing myself for whatever he had planned for me.  
'Potter… I still remember my first quidditch game against him.'  
My eyebrows shot up, not understanding where he was going with his.  
'Hm, a lot of my plans backfired against him.'  
Was he reminiscing?

'What are you doing?' I blurted it out, sounding a lot more demanding then what I wanted to sound.  
His smirk faded, his cold blue eyes staring at me, 'Nothing.'  
'Why,' I bit my lip, debating whether I should say anything or not, 'What is this?'  
'Nothing, don't over think it, mudblood.' The last part had not sounded taunting at all, it almost sounded humorous.

I remained silent; I didn't want to be here. I wanted to go back to my bed.  
To the save dream I was having.  
Why did he have to ruin my dreams too? He already had my life in his hands; he and his people haunted me, made me relive everything in my nightmares.

'Mudblood…'  
He had turned his back towards me, his wet blond hair only meeting my view.  
'You used to be so mad when I called you that…' Looking up at the ceiling again, 'Now you don't even care, you actually respond…'

I closed my eyes, trying to remember all who had called me that, too many faces appeared…  
I had become used to it, it had become another word. Almost as common as muggle, I think only few people actually still used the word muggle, perhaps those who were muggles themselves.  
'I'm used to it.'

'I know…' His response was quiet; the only thing we could hear was the water. Other than that there were no sounds aside from our own breathing, it was almost peaceful.  
Closing my eyes I just let myself have this moment, even if I had to share it with Malfoy.

'I'm head of the Ministry now.' He then let his head fall under the water, coming back up, 'Who would have known?'  
'Me, Draco Malfoy… Head Minister.' He said, as if talking to himself.

Unbelievable I wanted to say, nobody would have believed it five year ago, Harry and Ron would probably laugh themselves to death. Ironic, when one thinks about it.

'Many… Many want you gone.' He continued.  
Me?  
'Mudbloods… they want you all gone.'  
'Oh.' I didn't know what to say to that. I knew some people had expressed their concern about not killing us; we could form an alliance, produce children and so on…  
'I don't want to…'  
You don't? I snorted, that is rich coming from you, I thought.  
Responding to my ungraceful snort, he turned around to me my gaze, 'I really don't.' He repeated, as if trying to make me believe him. It was almost as if he was disappointed that I didn't believe him.

'Then don't.' I shrugged, not wanting to get into another trap set for me to fall in so he could just torture me, like all those before him had done.

'Where have you been?' He changed the subject. 'You haven't been here for the last five years, have you?'  
He made it sound as if he didn't know. As if! I rolled my eyes.

'Azkaban.' I answered. 'Two years.' Holding up my fingers, I thought about those years, every memory coming before my eyes. I had to supress a shiver.  
'The re-education program.' His eyes lowering, looking at the floor, it almost, almost looked as if he was ashamed.  
'Two years…? It's a six months program.' Although his voice sounded questioning he knew the answer deep inside.  
'Two years and three months to be exact.' I answered, those days… those days had been hell.

'I had been on the run for about nine months when they captured me.'  
'My name… with my name came a great deal of pain and torture…' Saddened by the memories I sill continued, 'And after a while my name simply didn't matter anymore.'  
'I was just another mudblood.' I was actually glad when that had happened, that meant they would be a little less cruel. I wasn't sure why I was telling him this, but perhaps it was because he was simply the first person to ask me?

'And then…?'  
'Then I came here, they said…' I halted considering if I should tell him or not, 'They said this was my rightful place, to be reminded every day that you are the true leader of this world.'  
'Were you hiding yourself from me?' His eyes hardened at the question, as if he was actually becoming mad at the thought that I had been hiding from him. Which was ridiculous thought.

I laughed, 'Why would I do that?' You can't do anything they haven't done to me yet, I thought, I knew my eyes were sparkling a little, I could feel old fire rekindle inside of me.

'I didn't settle in very well.' Continuing my story, ' and I…'  
'It took me a while to get to the point where everyone else already was.' I finished.

'Explains why you are not allowed to have a wand.'  
'I had one.' Answering him in a sharp-tone; did he think I wasn't able to get one?  
'For about three months.' I grinned, thinking on how mad White had been several times before. He grinned back, as if he acknowledged her rebellious behavior.

'And you?' I asked, I just wanted to know. I wanted to know how he had spent these last five years, if it was all as great as they made it out to be. I don't know why, but I had this genuine feeling he actually would tell me.

'Similar.' He was thinking but before he could say anything Hermione cut him off,  
'How on earth could your life be similar to mine?' Her voice raising, her temper getting the better of her.  
'How dare you say that…?' Shaking her head in disbelieve.  
'I didn't mean it, no not… not like _that_…' Malfoy sounded apologetic for once, emphasizing that he hadn't had meant that her torture was anything like his.  
'But I had to follow some sort of program too.'  
His eyes meeting mine, 'My father's program.'

Hermione calmed down, it occurred to her that Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, has been the one pulling the strings and that the young Malfoy had been nothing but a puppet he was using, to try and separate himself from the other Death Eaters and to make the public believe in him and his plan, or well as they thought, Draco's plans.

'He can be very… hard.' He finished.  
Not feel sympathetic about him at all; Hermione simply gave him a bored expression.  
Why had she bothered to tell him her story, when this had been his?  
She already knew his story, what had she expect?  
'I didn't think you would understand…' He mused. 'But there is more to it than meets the eye.'  
His expression saddened a little, 'My mother died three years ago.'  
Hermione stayed stoic, I don't even know if mine are alive she wanted to bit back. And though she didn't show, she felt a pang go through her heart, the thought sadden her.

'I think…' His voice trembled a little, someone who had not known Malfoy for most of his life would not take notice, but Hermione had spent a great deal of her life and Hogwarts, and so had he, so in a certain way she knew him.

'I think my father killed her.' He finished.

My mouthed opened to speak, but I decided against it and closed it again. What could one say to that? I didn't pity him or his mother.

Silenced filled the room again, Malfoy seemed to be in his own thoughts staring aimlessly at the floor.  
I took a moment to collect my thoughts too, let it all sink in what had just happened, what had just been said.

'I want you to become my personal maid.'  
His voice shattered my thoughts completely.  
'Excuse me?' Sounding a bit vain.  
'You heard correct.' The color of his eyes seemed to shift with his mood, his voice sounding more demanding. He wasn't going to explain himself to me and so he completely ignored my stare.

'What does this mean?'  
'That you'll be my personal maid, meaning you'll be getting direct orders from me.' Malfoy took a breath and a smirk reappeared on his face.  
'Are you that dense, Granger?'  
No, I'm not, I understand exactly what you are saying, I thought.  
Hermione gathered her courage and answered him what she had been saying in her head,  
'No not that. I understand what you mean by that,' she took a deep breath, hoping for once he would answer her truthfully.  
'But what does _this_ mean?' She emphasized this by pointing her finger at Malfoy and then herself.  
Malfoy remained unresponsive.  
He just dove into the water, ignoring her question.

She tilted her head to the side, waiting for him pop his head from the water so he could answer her question.

How long could he hold his breath?

Slowly walking over to the edge of the bath, she peeked to see where he could have gone.  
Seeing him in the water where he had dipped down, all she saw a blond mess of hair, all untangled and wild.  
Nothing of how a Malfoy should look.  
Blushing as she suddenly realized that he was naked, she turned around immediately.  
Her ears were probably red. Silently she was cursing her own stupidity.

'Don't over think it.' His breath tickled her back, and suddenly she was very aware of his entire presence.  
'Bookworm.' He added, teasing her.  
'You gave me the book, remember?' She hissed back, not willing to meet him in the eye, her face was probably red, she could feel her cheeks flush even more.

It had been years since she had read one, so how could one still call her a bookworm?  
'And no…' She looked over her shoulder, only to see his bare chest, blushing again, she turned her head back around and remain looking at the wall.  
'I want to know.'  
'Miss-Know-it-all Granger.' The smirk had been evident in his voice this time.

Hermione couldn't restrain a smile, even if memories of her former nickname made her bitter, she couldn't help herself since no one had called her that in years.  
And of all the people in the world it was him. _Again_.  
He, who had called her that name so many times when they had been in school, was now the first to call her that again in the years that had passed since then.

She sighed, knowing that he would not answer her question, for the simple reason that he didn't have to.

'So your first order… Fetch me a towel.'  
'Excuse me?' Hermione couldn't believe he would just simply ignore the situation. The situation he had created!

'Well, how do you suggest I dry myself off?' His voice answered teasingly.  
Hermione was well aware her face was probably as red as a tomato, she also concluded that Malfoy found the entire thing very entertaining.  
'R-right…' Mumbling idiot, she cursed at herself.

Taking a large towel on the high shelf nearby; she suddenly became aware that _she_ would be _giving_ him his _towel, _meaning he was wet, which meant he was naked…._  
_Of course he was, he was taking a bath…  
Rolling her eyes at her ignorance, I've become dumber in just a matter of seconds, this is what you get for having an almost decent conversation with a Malfoy and they say muggle-borns are a bad influence-  
'Granger!?' Malfoy sounded voice sounded irritated, disturbing her train of thoughts.  
'S-sorry!'

Turning around her eyes became wide, covering her own eyes and turning back around, she couldn't stop her own reaction, 'What are you doing!?'  
'Waiting for you.' He answered evidently.  
'I don't want to see you—' Blushing harder, trying to find the right word, 'bare.'  
'Bare?' He snickered, 'You mean naked?'  
'Whatever.' Not wanting to acknowledge anything he was saying, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut.  
Couldn't he have just grabbed his own towel and let her leave in peace?  
'Nude.' Malfoy continued.  
'Yes, yes…' She expanded her arm aiming towards him without looking, she had seen more than enough.  
'That's not the proper way to give someone a towel.'

'Malfoy!'

'Yes?' He had reached a breaking point, she had just lost, her trained answers going down the drain together with the bathwater.  
'I thought it was Master?' He added in as if he was in afterthought.

'No-Yes-Whatever! Just grab the towel!'

'Hahaha….' Malfoy's laughter filled the now echoing room. 'You're still so much fun, Granger.'  
'I'm glad I could amuse you.' Hermione rolled her eyes; finally he had taken the towel.

When can I leave? Sighing, tapping her foot, hoping it would be over soon. Why am I even here, to talk a little, grab a towel and then embarrass myself?

'Well…' Malfoy gave her a look of disappointment, one she did not see, 'You should turn around when you are spoken to.'

Letting out a sigh of frustration she turned around, Malfoy was still naked, well not naked-naked but you know bare chest naked…  
Biting her lip, he could tell she was still uneasy at seeing him like, well this.

Shrugging his shoulders he continued what he wanted to say earlier, 'You are to be at my room at eight.'  
Hermione waited a few seconds for further instructions, there was an awkward stare.  
'And..?' she eventually said.  
'And that's it.' He answered. 'Await further instructions, Granger.' He now sounded more like the Malfoy she was used to, authority and superior behavior at all cost.

'Alright.' She felt even more awkward now.  
'Anything else…' Doubting a little she added, 'Master?'  
'No.'  
Taking it as her tune to leave, she headed straight for the door.  
'Oh, wait,' Pausing, probably to expand the tension.  
'Next time, Granger'  
'You help me dry off, understood?'  
Hermione turned around and gave him a look of pure disbelieve, he returned hers with rather bored expression.

Hermione face turned bright red again. She couldn't tell if he was serious or pulling a prank on her.

'Hahaha…'

His laughter brought her back to reality, yes he was indeed joking.  
'Goodnight.' She said coldly, slamming the door shut.

'Idiot!' She grumbled, this time she said it loud enough for him to not doubt if she indeed had said it or not.  
But once again she was referring more to herself then to him, and once again she was planning to keep that to herself. Letting him get under her skin like that!  
She didn't know what he was planning but for all she knew this could be nothing more than a scheme for his entertainment.

Tomorrow morning she wouldn't let herself get tricked, it was a good thing no one had seen or heard this. Thank god, she thought horrified by the thoughts what had happened mere minutes ago.

She could only imagine what White would do if she were to hear of. Or if she were to witness this... On second thought, she probably _couldn't _imagine what she would do if she_ had_ witness this whole deal…

Quietly walking towards her room, trying not to wake anyone up, she held her breath a little when she passed White's room.

'Well?'

A chill ran down her spine when she actually heard her voice.  
Damn her, making her think the coast was clear only to attack her when she least expected it.  
'Hm?' Hermione turned around uninterested.  
'What did he want?' White asked impatient to hear what she would have to say.  
'Oh…' Hermione inwardly smirked, 'A towel.'  
She raised her eyebrows, not believing a word she was saying.  
'Just a towel?'  
'Yes.' Hermione nodded.

Hermione was sure she wanted to accuse her of something but she was afraid that White herself didn't know what that was just yet.  
So for once the domineering woman stayed silent. Opening her mouth slightly to only mutter a hardly audible 'Goodnight.  
''Night.' Hermione knew that she probably still held a foolish grin on her face, staring at her superior's bedroom door, but she couldn't help but feel a little victorious.

When she finally was underneath the covers, a slight ache passed through her heart. Although she knew nothing more horrible could happen to her, she still was afraid.  
Afraid of what Malfoy was planning.  
Afraid she might end up actually missing her monotone life.  
No.  
No she would never miss it, not at all.  
She was just afraid.  
Of what… she didn't quite know herself.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review! Pretty please?


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Thank you for the lovely reviews! You guys made my day :-)

Chapter III

* * *

The morning felt like a hazy dream, probably because of the lack of sleep. Hermione still wasn't fully sure of what had happened last night. She had been thinking about it all night, but she couldn't place Malfoy's awkward conversations anywhere.  
Sometimes he seemed almost human. Almost, a little… But then his brutality reminded her just where she was, who she was and most importantly who_ he_ was.

Standing in front of his bedroom door, still deciding if she were to knock or just wait, since he hadn't verified. She took a deep breath, and then decided to wait a few more minutes and then actually knock. It already felt as if she had been standing there for eternity.

It must've been well pass eight now. She wondered why he was late. He was rather punctual, well she, wouldn't know actually but he did always expect every little thing to be on time. And normally he would be in his office by now, unless it was Saturday or Sunday or he had had some sort of party the day before. So maybe he wasn't even in?

Taking a breath, she raised her arm to knock, but before her fist could even touch the door, it opened.  
'What are you standing there for Granger?'  
The brutal tone made it obvious he was not a morning person.  
'Why are you late, do you not have any respect of those who are far more above you?' He hissed.  
Just like that Hermione snapped awake from her dream state, last night must have been an illusion, her mind had been playing tricks with her. This was the Draco Malfoy she knew.

'I apologize, I did not know if I had permission to enter.' And just like that she too fell back into her role. Good, things were back to normal. Bowing her head to show her respect towards him, she quickly entered the room without making eye contact.  
She looked at his bed, always a little messy, but now there was an obvious silhouette underneath the covers. A woman.

Hermione managed to keep a straight face, and stared with passive expression at the scene in front of her.  
'Master?' She asked, still standing on the same spot. She would wait for further instructions, keeping her eyes on the woman who now stirred a little. Letting out a lazy yawn, she got up and gave Hermione an uninterested look. Hermione immediately took a dislike in the woman, her stuck up attitude not impressing her at all.

She stumbled over to where Malfoy was sitting, kissing his cheek and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.  
Malfoy didn't even react at her actions. She could tell however he was telling her to leave.  
Specifically, he had actually just said, 'Leave.'  
His cold voice made it clear he was no longer interested in her or her words or even the actions she displayed. Pouting a little, she walked slowly to the bathroom, turning her head to look at Malfoy again, who's thoughts were long focused on something else, not even caring if the woman was still in the room or not.

Hermione felt she had waited long enough and she did not want to be insulted again, 'Master? What am I to do?'  
Turning his head, acknowledging her presence, she gave him a soft expression in return, she found it too early in the morning to be punished already.  
'You are now in charge of my personal room; I do not wish any other servants to be in here anymore. You alone should be sufficient.'  
He turned his head back to his desk, simply telling me to, 'Clean.'  
Nodding I looked around at what to do first, I had only cleaned the bathroom once which had been exceptional. And even so she couldn't start there with that tart being in there.  
The bed sheets perhaps? Knowing that doing that all by herself that would be a tiring job, that's where she started.

Next? Looking around in the room, scanning at what to dust off first, it was not as if anything was really dirty, so nothing seemed absolutely necessary.

'Start with those book shelves.' He spoke up. His voice had softened a little, his main focus was still on the papers in front of him but Hermione could tell he stole a glimpse of her in the corner of his eyes.

Hermione stared at the names of the books; most of the names seemed foreign. She didn't think of Malfoy as much of a reader. Her thoughts were still spinning about what happened last night. She wondered what was going on inside of his head. Glancing in his direction, pondering of what he could be planning.

He seemed to seek out her company, even though they rarely spoke. And when they did, he was the one to initiate it.

The awkward and strange conversations always seemed to be about nothing, she even though he did it simply to annoy her, to taunt her over the fact that he was now almighty in this world and she was nothing more than a mere servant for him to use.

But our last conversation was nothing like that, she mused. Sure he had teased her. But the same way he had done when he was younger, he now even seemed to like to make her blush even though he probably only does that to get to see her turn into a tomato. She rolled her eyes at the memory. When had she became his entertainment?

Coming out of the bathroom door, the woman briefly looked at Hermione before turning to Malfoy, who had his back turned to her. 'I'm leaving.'  
The female voice did not seem to have any effect on him, since he simply shrugged. Hermione saw her eyes water a little, but she remained brave and simply lifted her chin in the air and walked towards the door. Giving him one final look, 'Goodbye…'

'Bye.' It came out as a monotone answer he often used; he hadn't even turned his head, completely disinterested.

Hermione felt a pang go through her heart even if she had found her behavior rude and unnecessary she did feel sorry for her. She didn't understand how he actually could not be interested in her, she was gorgeous, her dark brown eyes who looked almost black gave her a mysterious look and her pale skin and high cheek bones made her face only more beautiful. Even her dark short hair had only made her look more feminine.

She slammed the door shut, obviously upset by the way he was treating her. Malfoy didn't even flinch at the sound.  
I guess he's a bastard with everyone, Hermione smirked inwardly.

Once I was done I figured the bathroom would be needed, since his lady friend had taken her time to get ready, it had seemed forever. Her lotion had filled up the air, it smelled sweet and luxurious. How he could ignore her was something Hermione simply did not get, it was obvious she was from a high standard of society and there for was more than sufficient to be his girlfriend.

However this proved that the rumors were obviously a fact, Malfoy wan known to not be interested in women for long, he tossed them away rather quickly. He had plenty of women to fool around with, at all hours of the day. If he was always like this, then why would any woman be interested in such a cold arrogant man like him? Power? Money?  
Hermione didn't get how their minds worked. Not even in the slightest way.  
How women could let themselves be used like this was beyond her. But she had heard some stories, not in this household, of course not, but about servants like herself that were used too, she had heard about false promises and fake bonds. Perhaps it was simply the world they lived in today.

It was noon now, when would he go downstairs to eat? She was rather hungry herself and she couldn't leave before him and asking his permission would be ridiculous, he would make her wait even longer to eat, maybe even well pass dinner time.

But he remained seated. He ignored her presence and that of any other person who entered the room. Even when Mrs. White informed him of that lunch has been served, he didn't even acknowledge her presence. Making her eventually leave, and this explained that as a superior you were allowed more than others, she didn't have to wait for his approval. So why do I have to wait? Hermione sighed in frustration at the thought.

****  
It was beginning to become dark, and Hermione was even more hungry then before but now she was becoming used to the feeling. It's not as if she hadn't skipped lunches before but on her own accord not because she wasn't allowed to eat.  
Well except when she was being punished but even than she knew what she was doing, she knew it was a consequence of her behavior.

There was a knock on the door which disturbed her train of thoughts. A small girl was standing in the doorframe, she looked fragile and scared, Hermione could see her swallow the lump in her throat, 'Sir, dinner is ready.'

Hermione pitied her, it was a horrible job to do, she had heard how Malfoy could leash out at anyone who dared to disturb him, especially for lunch or dinner, claiming he knew what time it was and that he didn't need useless people like us to remind him and state the obvious.

Whatever he was doing it had his full attention and he seemed so preoccupied he didn't even register what she was saying. 'Sir?' She repeated.

His head shot up slowly, he cracked his neck, trying to get rid of a pain that was torturing his neck. Sighing, 'What did you just call me?'  
The venom in his voice made us aware he was in a rather foul mood. She had made a mistake, not just because she had dared to bother him but by not calling him by his proper status, which was so far above us, and as he said it, it was clear he was simply the master and we were slaves.

His behavior made the situation of yesterday only more surreal. Hermione had to do something; she could see how the young girl was starting to shake as a leaf, 'Master.' she corrected.

'Master,' continuing, 'Dinner is ready. But seeing how busy you are, we thought if you would've you liked us to serve you dinner here?'  
Hermione hoped it would help and he would calm down.  
'I think I can decide for myself when I am hungry or not.' His icy tone made Hermione afraid of what he would do.  
He looked at her, from top to toe, as if it were him trying to figure her out, instead of the other way around. The silence was excruciating it was as if we were waiting for our death sentence. Both nodding our heads in reply, the young girl was waiting for him to excuse her, anxious to get as far as possible away from him.  
'Hermione.'  
The tone on which he had said her name spoke louder than any command, he did not want to be disturbed anymore. She knew that Malfoy found her responsible for the situation, and that did not please him.

'Yes?'  
Malfoy nodded his head, an approval of her proposition. Sigh of relieve left the girl's lips, if Hermione had been braver she would've done the same thing.

He had actually made room on his desk when he saw me coming with a tray full of food; for once he was being considerate. Or maybe he was just really hungry.  
'Thank you.' I whispered, not really sure if I should speak up or not. When placing the tray, he gave me the strangest look, our eyes met and for a brief second we stared at each other.  
'Enjoy your meal.' I bowed, breaking the spell, Malfoy didn't say anything and took another document and continued reading while eating his dinner.

It was quiet in the room, Hermione felt uneasy, she didn't have anything to do anymore and she felt that she couldn't possibly disturb him, his bad mood may have ceased a little but his aura made her feel as if she could only talk to him if she were to seek some severe punishment.

Biting her lip, she felt nervous just standing there. She had done everything possible to ignore her thoughts and the presence of Malfoy. She had even cleaned certain things twice.  
His room all of a sudden felt a lot smaller than the last time she was here.

I wonder if he spends all his weekends like this, sitting at his desk reading and signing.  
Was he always so moody? One moment he seemed nice, the next moment he might hex your head off.

She had always assumed he was like that with all his servants or, maybe, just with her but seeing how he reacted at the woman this morning made it obvious he was always like this with everyone.  
She couldn't just stand here all evening; he'll eventually just get annoyed with her and that would make him mad too.

Thinking to herself; I'll wait until he's done eating, maybe than I could take the tray and go to the kitchen and grab a small dinner myself. God, she was hungry. Her stomach made some noises, disapproving of the fact she still hadn't eaten even thought it had told her hours ago.

She sighed and looked at the blonde before her; she was standing behind him, currently staring at his back. His hair was perfectly in place, nothing like the mess she had seen in the water the night before.  
Surrounded by tall bookcases, a dark wooden desk and an elegant leather armchair with rich decoration, a dark green carpet underneath his feet, this was his study, this was obviously _his_ usual habitat_. _He was also acting like his usual cold self again, at least now she knew how to behave, well sort of anyway. Last night had not been real, she would tell herself that again, until she would go to bed and see the evidence hidden underneath her pillow.

The aroma of the food filled the room it only made her stomach rumble louder, she winced afraid the embarrassing sound would be heard.

He was letting his food go cold, too focused on his papers to notice.  
Idiot, he always insisted on perfection and when it came down to it he didn't even pay attention to it. The food looked delicious, how could he just ignore such delightful meal? Maybe it was because he had never been hungry. She had been, plenty of times, it was a feeling she was used to feeling, _all_ _the time_. Stupid, self-centered, egoistical self-absorbed Malfoy…

He suddenly he turned his head in her direction, his eyes scanning her from head to toe. Her eyes widened, she could feel panic rise in her chest. Could he hear her thoughts? No of course he couldn't, how ridiculous of her to think like that. He couldn't, could he?

'Granger,' his voice sounded emotionless just like his expression. 'Come here.'

She tried to remain her composure, to not show what wild thoughts were going in her head, it was nothing more than a coincidence. Of course it had. What was she thinking? It was his fault, Malfoy's odd behavior that made her act like this. She was convinced that this was all a part of his cruel plan. Even though she didn't get why he would do that, the life she was living was already one cruel joke, one she couldn't get herself out of. Stop thinking, move! She told herself.

Nodding, she quickly walked over. Standing next to his desk, waiting, she noticed how his eyes were looking at her. It made her feel very uneasy. Almost to the point it was nauseating. Malfoy's blue eyes roamed with all sorts of emotions she couldn't place, they did not match his expression, which was far from any emotion at all.

'Are you done?'  
Nodding her head, Hermione remained silent. He let it pass that she had not answered him by his title.

His eyes studied her expression, traveling down, his eyes then stayed on her hands, which weren't dirty but red and scratched from all the heavy work they had done today.

Hermione unconsciously looked at her own hands, they weren't a very nice thing to look at, they had a red purple color and they were itchy from being dry. They had small scratches.  
Sometimes her skin would form small cracks on her hands, bleeding a little, giving a burning feeling. They'd looked like they would be doing that again any minute now.  
Not a very appetizing look, she thought. Ashamed, she tuck her hands behind her back, making Malfoy's eyes travel back up.

Looking her in the eyes, his mouth parted slightly, as if he wanted to speak but then decided against it. He seemed slow and unfocused, noting like he had been during the day.  
Somehow his foul mood had dissolved in this moment.

'Are you hungry?'

Yes. So much. But I can't tell you that. She didn't know how to answer correctly to that question. Even though she knew she should just say no, she was certain her stomach would make an obscene noise if she said would state such a lie. The horror of Malfoy hearing how hungry she really was would be intolerable

'Eat.'  
Could he hear her thoughts again?

'I-' She hesitated but took a deep breath. 'I cannot do that.'

'Why not?' He answered arrogant.

'It's inappropriate.' It was more than just that but it was the only answer he perhaps would accept, understand and agree with.  
'If I say you can eat.' Arrogance was still his main attribute, 'you eat.'  
Lifting his eyebrow, daring her to defy him, she made no movements. She remained on staying passive and unresponsive to his command.

'Eat!' He yelled as he slammed his fist on the table, a sign that he was losing his temper.  
His voice echoed in the room. 'Even when you are my slave you still defy me, Granger.' His voice trembled. It made Hermione tremble too, with fear.  
'Do what I tell you.'

'I apologize.' She mumbled quietly, bowing her head. She prayed he wouldn't harm her, she had tried so hard to do everything right today.

'No!' He yelled again getting up from his chair. She had tried so hard to not anger him and somehow she had done it. He grabbed her arm fiercely, shaking her a little, as if she was a little child who hadn't been obedient. He kept yelling loudly 'No!'  
'I will!' She yelled back, an attempt to please him, to stop him from hurting her. One that seemed to work as he ceased his actions, he stopped yelling and only lightly shook her arm, as if he wasn't certain he had heard correctly heard.

'I will…' It had come out as a whisper the second time. It's then he let go of her arm and she could feel the stinging pain, it would definitely leave a nasty bruise. It was nothing compared to what she was used to.

He sat back down, going through his hair with his hands, only now Hermione saw that they were trembling.  
'Sit.' It wasn't loud but it still had a dominant tone to it.  
Hermione stared dumbfound at the desk, where could she sit?  
She noticed a little armchair at the corner of the small room, not really certain if she should just take it or not she decided to ask permission, even if that may lead to him getting even more mad at her.  
'M-may I?' Her voice sounded fragile, realizing she hadn't recovered from what just had happened she tried to swallow a lump that had formed in her throat, but it just wouldn't leave, giving her a suffocating feeling.

Dreading his answer, he did not; he simply waved his hand and made no eye contact. He seemed to do that a lot when not feeling like answering.

She sat down quietly, as if any loud or sudden movement would ruin the now calmer atmosphere.

He gave her his salad plate; Hermione couldn't help but lift her eyebrows. He hadn't even touched it.

'I don't like eating salads.'  
Yet you always demand a plate with every meal, she thought ironically. Noticing her expression, he simply smirked in returned, amused at how something so irrelevant annoyed her.

He put some meat and potatoes on her plate and started to, finally, eat himself. Not wanting to make him upset again, Hermione took her fork, still hesitating on what to do. Malfoy took notice and waved his fork to signature her to start eating.

She slowly put her fork in a potato, still steaming, still warm. When she put it in her mouth, she melted a little; she had forgotten how well they tasted, something so good yet simple. Not that she hadn't eaten potatoes in a long time it was just that most of the time they had tasted really old or had an odd coloring making them not appealing at all.

Malfoy gave her an amused stare before taking a sip from his red wine.

Hermione found the dining with Malfoy more than awkward, not sure on how to behave, to eat, to even enjoy the meal she was given. Why was he doing this? Confusing her again with his actions.

He on the other hand paid no attention to her; he had even continued reading, it was another document of some sorts.

Hermione had finished eating; her plate was empty and her stomach, surprisingly full. She didn't think it would ever feel the content of satisfying meal again.

'Thirsty?' He didn't even look up when he asked her that.

She felt like a little child when he asked her that, his voice had also sounded quiet nonchalant and calm unlike before. Hermione studies the view before her, his face hidden underneath his papers but it wasn't that, the fact that she was sitting her eating with him.

Answering with a small voice that she was indeed thirsty, she was allowed to pour herself some water and drink from _his _glass.

It made her feel utterly stupid and painfully aware that this was some type of mind game.  
And he was just waiting for her to slip up like before. Perhaps a good excuse to torture her? No, he was the great Malfoy, he _didn't_ need an excuse. This was personal.

Did he like making her feel like this? Had this been his objective? To make her feel useless? And stupid? To listen to his every command no matter how atrocious it made her feel? Make her feel… As if she was his personal slave? H-his pet? His toy he could play with? Make fun off? The thoughts made her tremble, not with fear this time but with hate. She had thought he perhaps had outgrown their personal vendetta and would just let her live her miserable life. He had won after all.

She would always hate him. He was the main reason she was here, in this moment, in this state. Never… Never had she actually thought he was personally capable of making these rules and obligations, but now seeing him again, up close and personal, she knew. She knew that this was all his doing.

Yet. Yet she didn't move. Not a muscle. Even her breathing stayed even. Her inner turmoil did not even show the slightest outside. No, not anymore. They had beaten that out of her.  
The thoughts that roamed free in her head were all she had left. She wouldn't let them have that. Not anymore.

She closed her eyes to block out memories that came flooding out, out of a part of her mind, she had put in a box and that she had closed. She had put it away and not had the intention to ever open it again. It was easier said than done.

Opening her eyes again her dark brown ones were met by grey blue ones.

He was staring at her with a blank expression. Hermione thoughts would not calm down, they ran so fast in her head it made her feel lightheaded and unaware of the world around her. She had almost forgotten his presence, as if she had been actually looking at a memory in her head, like a film.

He broke the contact by closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. His face was filled with mild concern and confusion. As if he didn't quite know what he was doing himself?  
'You are excused for the evening.'  
Hermione stood up and started to clean up, she didn't need to be told twice, she wanted to get out of here, breathe. As she was putting the dishes on the tray, there was a light knock on the door. Whoever it was did not wait for anyone to answer.

'Draco?' A feminine voice.  
A blonde soft curly girl walked towards them, pretty and delicate. She swept her arms around Malfoy, 'There you are.' Her soft voice was gracious, as her steps had been light and small, absolute elegance.

'Have you been here all day?' A concerning tone but that sounded undeniably played.  
'You haven't been eating with the help have you?' Giggling at the thought he would actually do such a thing, if she only knew…  
'If you needed company…' She purred a little, 'all you had to do was ask.'  
She kissed his neck lightly, not paying any attention to the fact that Hermione was in the room.

Hermione continued her work not letting herself get distracted by the display before her. Malfoy remained silent and watched Hermione, who had now taken the tray and was now heading towards the door. She could feel his eyes on her back, following her, she put the tray on the side table, opened the door, and gave them one last glance.

Malfoy moved his head at that and paid attention to the girl at his side. He took her chin and started playing with her hair, earning her a small smile from him. Her hands leaning on his shoulders his one arm around her waist pulling her closer. 'Draco?' Her girly voice only made her sound only more attractive.  
Hermione grabbed the tray, making a small noise which made Malfoy turn his head again.

It was almost as if he was trying to keep his attention at the beauty before him, he stared back at his companion and then he smirked in response.  
'I need some distraction.'

Hermione closed the door after that. That was more than enough. How many girlfriends did he have? She rolled her eyes, as if that man needed any more to boost his ego.

That had been… strange. The whole day seemed like a blur all of a sudden. She couldn't quite remember when what happened. She let her head rest against the door, trying to collect her thoughts.

She could hear giggling. More giggling.  
Noises. Obvious noises.  
More obvious noises.  
She sighed. Picking herself up, time to head out for the kitchen, she thought.

It was so early. It was maybe nine or ten. She never finished so early. Hermione was still kind of in a haze, numbly doing the dishes. Uncertain if she should go to her room or not.  
'Are you alright?' Whispered a small voice. Hermione looked around but no one made eye contact. Then her eyes landed on a wild curly red head. Hermione just nodded, knowing Annette would see.  
It made her look up, giving Hermione a quizzical look, not certain if this meant she was alright or not. 'I'll tell you later.' Hermione mouthed. Annette gave her a small smile in return. Both resumed their task.

Hermione entered her room, her tiny, smelly, room. She directly jumped on her bed and peeked through the tiny window frame, which had bars in front of it, blocking the view of the high green grass and the moon. Closing her eyes again, she tried to calm her nerves, stop all her thoughts. She then took a deep breath and let all the air fill her longs. It felt as if she had been holding a breath for a very long time and only know she could finally breathe in some fresh air.

Opening her eyes again she was met by the bars of the window. Not the nice sunny place she had imagined a few seconds ago.

Bars. A constant reminder of the life she was living, even when she was asleep.

She lay in the bed and took out the book she had hidden underneath her pillow. Exactly where she had left it, one thing was certain; if you were a mudblood you simply did not have possessions. So why would anyone bother to look? Nor would you clean your room. She was literally beginning to feel filthy.

Looking at the cover of the book, she sighed. She knew. She knew this too was a part of his game.

But that didn't matter; he could think whatever he'd want, do whatever he'd want. Malfoy didn't know that this gave her more peace than anything else in the world. More strength.

Even if she knew what was going to happen in the upcoming chapters. Even if it brought back memories, knowing some would be horrible and others would make her smile with pride.  
Memories. That was all she still owned. Fragments of memories.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts on this chapter! Pretty please? :-)


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter IV**

* * *

Her head felt heavy and her thoughts had not been silenced once during the night. She had not been able to sleep. Not just because of Malfoy but because of what she had read in her all-time favorite book. Everything came flooding back, like a tidal wave, underestimating the impact it would cause.

The truth.

The truth of how the world really looked out of this dungeon, out of this far too small manor, out of her pathetic sad life.

Hogwarts… Hogwarts was nothing like the school in her memories.

She had underestimated him, his cruelty and his vicious awful personality. How could she do that? How could she be so dumb to underestimate him? He was the boy who'd first called her the worse insult one could give her.  
Mudblood.  
A word she was used to hear because of him. Maybe it was the war, the torments had altered her memory somehow. Had she forgotten? Perhaps, it wouldn't be the first memory she'd forgot.  
After Azkaban she'd lost some memories. Intentional.  
Not unwanted and without much thought; she simply neglected those which didn't matter.

Like Malfoy's.

The memory of Malfoy.  
Of what he had done during the time on Hogwarts, how he had taunt her, how he made their lives so difficult, how he had betrayed Dumbledore…

It was only after Azkaban she had heard he was in charge. Before that time everything was a blur. Still is.

Groaning she pulled herself from her bed. Looking at the cover of a book she now hated. She sighed, even this he'd ruined for her. Not wanting to read any further then what she had read last night, she decided it was time to give it back.  
Personally.  
As he had requested.

She hoped her temper wouldn't get the best of her. She had promised herself better days… No more torture or putting up fights. She had to conclude that she simply couldn't win from them; she had tried with all her strength. It was hopeless and it drained her of everything she had and was...  
The proud Gryffindor bookworm, know-it-all, the brains of the golden trio or just simply being a young girl, they had robbed her of all that.  
Taking a deep breath, Hermione tried to gather her crumbling strength.

Hermione watched herself get ready for another day. It was as if she was outside of her body looking at a poor version of herself. Her head was still unclear. She wanted to yell at him, beat him and if she had a wand, hex him.  
How on Earth was she going to win this game he was playing? She wasn't going to. No, she refused to do that.  
She wouldn't even be able to do anything against him. She was always going to lose, no matter what.

*****

Knocking on the dark brown door, Hermione did not wait this time for him, she simply opened the heavy door and stepped inside. It was still dark, the curtains were holding out the sun, it was all quiet. Asleep.  
Her heart began beating a little faster, a mistake to be so insouciant. He was still sleeping?  
She saw a figure stir in the bed. She saw more than one figure… more than two figures… Blushing a bright red, Hermione simply froze in her tracks.

Hermione's resolve of being brave crumbled completely at the sight in front of her. Mentally she had not been preparing herself for this. No, she had been too caught up in preparing herself on how to behave in front of Malfoy and what she would say or do when she saw him.  
Well she was seeing him.  
But she hadn't imagined it would be like this. In her imagination he had been his arrogant self, and he was more awake. Less bare. And he wasn't having any company either.  
Deciding she couldn't just stand there, she slowly walked, with great caution, to avoid any more further embarrassing scenes, towards his desk and placed the book on it.

She'd stiffen when she heard a sigh. Turning around she looked over at the bed, it was the girl she had seen last night, her blonde hair was now wild and a mess compared to what it had looked before. She was snuggling closer to Malfoy, unaware of her surroundings. Even though Hermione was fairly certain that she would probably feel absolutely no shame whatsoever.

Malfoy had his back turned towards girl and Hermione. Quickly walking back outside, she quietly closed the door, careful not to spare another glance at Malfoy and his… companions.

*****

Hermione was about to do something she had never done before. Something she didn't think she would ever have to do either.  
Ask for advice. Advice of how to serve, she was going to ask Mrs. White.  
A feeling of disgrace overwhelmed her. Swallowing the lump in her throat and ignoring all the small voices that were screaming out that this was wrong and humiliating.

Couldn't be any more humiliating than what she had just seen. The voices were completely silent after that thought.

With a small knock she entered the door, 'Mrs. White?'  
'I didn't say you could enter.' White's voice bit back.  
'I apologize.' Hermione answered in a small voice, feeling it would be beneficial that she played along with White's game.

That was is if she wanted to win Malfoy's game.  
Somehow she had come up with a plan. And it was all rather simple; she would play her role perfect.

Yes that was what she had decided, if she didn't do anything wrong, played her part more than just good, she might out smart Malfoy and keep herself out of trouble. If it happened that she'd annoyed him with that. Good, then she could enjoy it too.

Perhaps she would benefit from this and one day buy her freedom.

White gave her a quizzical stare, unsure how to take her behavior. Hermione had never apologized for anything. Because she had simply been always right, well at least in her opinion. White saw that differently.

'What is it? Has Master Malfoy requested me?'  
'Ehm… No.'  
'Then what is it?' White was becoming impatient, a little nervous too, she could tell.  
'You see _Master Malfoy_,' It still came out sarcastically, no matter how hard she'd tried, 'Is not really awake at the moment.'  
White still looked confused,  
'Well maybe he is now…'  
'Then what are you standing here for?' She snapped.  
'Well he's a little preoccupied.' Hermione finished.

She remained quiet at that, only letting out a soft 'Oh.'  
'Yes.' Hermione agreed.  
Had she ever walked in? Probably not…  
'Well…' She was searching for her words, which was a first; the woman never seemed to be speechless, always perfect at yelling out every task there was to do.  
'In that case,' swallowing, and still struggling, clearly too a little embarrassed.  
'Master Malfoy intends to sleep little longer on Sundays, sometimes he doesn't even come out of his room.' Cheeks reddening, Mrs. White wasn't used to these type of thing either, clearly. 'You see, it's best if you ask him if he is in need of your service.' She nodded, agreeing with herself.  
'And if not?' Hermione's got her hopes up, perhaps a free day of some sorts?  
'Linen.' She simply answered. Of course not, silly Hermione.  
'Go prepare him his breakfast; he'll probably want to eat in his room. He should be up by the time you're ready.'

'Alright.' Hermione turned around and headed out but before leaving, she swallowed her pride and let out a small but clear 'Thank you.'

'Hermione.' White said, halting her actions.  
'I'm not your superior anymore.'  
Hermione turned around it was her time to look confused, what did she mean by that?  
White cleared her throat, she too had to put her pride aside, 'If anything it is you who are above me.'  
She continued, 'You are his personal servant; you'll now know more than anyone what he wants.'

'I do?' But she didn't, most of the time she didn't have a clue what he meant. Or want.

'Don't worry. You'll understand him faster than you think, give it some time.'  
It had almost sounded as if she was being nice, telling her not to be so concerned. Hermione nodded and gave her a rare smile of gratitude.

But before she could close the door behind her and leave with a rather nice memory of her, White added 'You'll be a perfect servant eventually. The greatest honor of them all: to serve the grand Master. The leader of our new world!'  
And then she had to ruin it all.

Hermione closed the door with a small bang and rolled her eyes. Someday she would skin that woman with her bare hand.

The kitchen was still a busy as ever; Hermione didn't know why actually, she never thought about it. It was only him and his father.  
And his companions too, I guess.  
'For who is all this?' Hermione wondered out loud when she saw how much was being made.  
'Mr Malfoy and his son.' a charming old lady, Margret was her name, always in a good mood, answered.  
'This much?' Hermione incredulously asked.  
'Yes… And their many lady-friends' She winked.  
Like father, like son, Hermione snorted.  
'They'll be eating in the dining room.'  
'I need a plate for young Master Malfoy.' I said, 'Help me?'  
Margret nodded in understanding and took a tray.

Hermione looked puzzled at what Margret had given her. Far too little. 'And his lady-friends?' She asked.  
'They don't eat with him.' Margret said, 'Too noisy, I believe.'  
'Oh…' I smirked.  
'I quite agree actually.' She gave her a look and then rolled her eyes at the memory of the girls. Her reaction made Hermione laugh.

Hermione wasn't used to houseguests or anyone above being a servant that is. And it seemed that Margret had picked up and seen a few things. Her warmth reminded her of her own grandmother; sweet and kind but always sharp and to the point. A trait she had inherited too, her mother had said. She smiled a sad smile at the memory.  
Feeling a reassuring pat on the back and giving her a broad smile, Margret somehow had managed to lift her spirit and gave her strength to believe, in herself and in her plan.  
She smiled in return, a real smile.

'Hermione!' Annette was being a little too loud to be called discreet. Hermione tried to give her a silencing look but Annette failed to acknowledge it.  
'We really need to talk…' Even her whispering was loud.  
'Shh!' Hermione hushed, 'We will.'  
'Tonight, stock room…?  
Hermione shrugged, 'I don't know…'  
'Your room?'  
'I don't know if that's possible….' Hermione started to ramble all the reasons why that wasn't possible.  
'Sure! Don't worry! I'll find a way.' Giving her one of her trademark smiles, Annette walked off, waving and whispered 'See you tonight!'

Hermione gave her an amused look, trying not to think how on earth she was going to manage that and what could be so important that she would take such risks.

*****

Walking with a tray that she could hardly carry, she saw in the tall hall of where his room was, the blonde girl. He was playing with her hair, saying things that made her giggle. She shyly kissed his cheek and turned around, passing Hermione. When she saw Hermione with the tray she looked up and down at her and sneered.

Hermione had to fight the urge not to roll with her eyes.

Looking up she was met by Malfoy, he was waiting in the doorframe. Letting her in and held the door for her. Another trick, Hermione thought.

Startling Hermione, the other troll hadn't left yet apparently. This was still making her feel a little uneasy. Ignoring the stare from the woman, Hermione neatly placed the tray on a nearby table.

'Draco?' the bewildered girl asked, she stepped out of the bed, blankets tangled around her body; she walked over to where Malfoy was standing, who was simply smirking at the sight in front of him.  
What a self-engulfed man. She had a confused expression on her face, uncertain of what was going to happen or how she should act.

Malfoy's hand rubbed her cheek softly, 'I'll see you around,' Pausing, 'Sarah, was it?'  
Her bright blue eyes widened, understanding just what he was saying, making it clear that this was nothing more than her cue to leave.

Hermione could see tears forming in her beautiful stunned eyes.

Nodding her head politely, she started looking for her clothes, discreetly got dressed. Making no unnecessary eye contact with him, she ignored his eyes following her movements, making it obvious he was waiting for her to leave. Putting a bow in her shoelaces she got up and straightens her clothes one more time and held her head high. Trying to at least leave with her dignity, she ignored Hermione, who almost felt sorry for her.

_Almost_, but this girl knew what she had been doing, had she not? Hermione didn't understand why she would think _she_ would be any different than the others. Maybe he had made her feel that way? Manipulative trough and trough, it wouldn't have surprised her.

'Goodbye.' Her voice was quiet and trembled a little. Sparing him not another glance she walked off closing the door behind her. Hermione could hear small sobbing noises, her footsteps quickly leaving the door; she wanted to get as far as away from him as possible.  
Hermione wanted nothing more than to do that too.

Malfoy stared at the door, then snorted loudly, finding the behavior of the girl simply amusing. Hermione had to bite her tongue to not let out snide remark. She didn't think he planned this but it benefited his part of the game, making her hate him even more.

Apparently he treated everyone as a servant.

At least Hermione wouldn't have to feel the disgust of sleeping with such a vile man. No, apparently that was a high honor for pureblood witches. An honor they could have.

'Enjoy your meal.' Hermione voice wasn't as quiet or insecure as she had sounded last night, she had told herself she wouldn't crumble underneath him and would not give him the satisfaction that he had any type of power over her. Even if he did have more power over her then she was willing to admit.

Malfoy didn't reply and seated in his chair. He stared at his breakfast and glanced at Hermione, who was simply standing next to him.  
'Is everything in order, Master?'  
'Sit.' His head nodded at the seat across him.  
Hermione sat down, back straight and facing him directly, not faltered by his presence or what he had just requested.

Hermione remained silent.

'Eat.'  
'No, thank you-'  
'I said eat.' Raising his voice, the arrogant tone wasn't faltered by her answering him, in fact Hermione was certain it had angered him.  
'I've already had breakfast, Master.' Her tone stayed even and unaltered by his small outburst.  
'You had breakfast?' He gave her a look of disbelieve.  
'Yes,' Pausing, waiting out the option if she should just leave it with that, she continued 'They do feed me, Master.'

She knew she sounded a little arrogant herself but somehow Malfoy let her get away with that, he ignored her for the moment.

'What's with the attitude?' he asked, breaking the silence.  
'I apologize.' Hermione somehow sounded between mocking and sincerity.

'Stop this.' Clearly getting annoyed by her behavior.  
'Stop?'  
'Yes, stop this ridiculous act.' His voice had soften a little, but Hermione remained unmoved, she tilted her head to the side, 'but is how they expect me to act.'  
'Besides, have I been disobedient?'

Malfoy rolled his eyes at what she was saying. 'Whatever.'  
Deciding to ignore the conversation they just had, he started talking again, 'Have you finished the book?'

Hermione could feel a wave of anger pulse through her. 'I didn't finish it.'  
He raised his eyebrows and waited for an explanation.  
'I think I read more than enough.' She felt a pang of pain go through her heart, thinking of the last lines she had read.

Malfoy continued eating his breakfast, taking in what she just said. She could see he was thinking about something. So he had known exactly what she meant, he was more than aware of what he was doing, she thought.

'You can keep it.' He pondered out loud. 'The book.' Nodding his head in its direction.  
'No, thank you.' She resolutely answered. Angered by her response he jumped out of his chair and stalked over to where she was sitting, 'If I say you can have a book, you say thank you and you take the book.'  
'No, thank you.' Hermione answered again.  
'I am giving you a gift.' Stating the obvious, assuming she'd be grateful, it was only normal.  
'And I don't want it.' She snapped back, losing her temper in the progress.

He yanked her arm and pushed her towards the desk, grabbing the book and giving it to her, Hermione did not take it and stubbornly remained unmoved.

'What is your problem?' He eventually yelled.

Hermione had to bit her tongue for the second time that day.  
Only now she knew that if she would slip, it would probably lead to problems she could not get herself back out of.

'Did you not like it?' He sounded almost desperately. All a part of his act, Hermione mused.  
'No.' She bit back, 'No I did not.' Her voice had raised a little but only to emphasize the meaning of her words. Trying to stay calm and not lose her temper.

His eyes stared deeply at her brown ones, as if trying to find the answer to his question.  
'Why not?'

'Why not?' Hermione shot back, unbelievable! How could he even ask that question?  
'Besides how it describes the death of my friends, my whole world!?'  
'And now… Those horrendous acts they perform on muggle-borns?' She screamed, losing all self-control.  
'Y-you are a vile person, Malfoy!'  
'Always was and always will be.' She continued. The rage had been consuming her too long, it was now taking over all of her logic thinking.

'I don't understand what you are talking about.' He remained surprisingly calm, 'What acts are you talking about?'

'You have classes on how _mudbloods' _she spat, 'should behave and what part they have in _the new society_. You use them! You let innocent people get hurt by letting fellow students, _of superior birth_, train on them!'

'Oh… that.' He answered, his expression was bored.

'Yes! _That!_' she spit back again, 'Don't you have any morals? Are you that low?'

'It wasn't my decision.' He simply answered, 'Border wanted that, so did the school.'  
'I simply gave my permission.'

Hermione simply nodded her head in defeat, not understanding how someone could be so cruel and disrespectful. 'They're just young children.' She continued, trying to talk some sense into him, 'like you and I were. How can you allow such a thing? How can you make people feel that way?'  
Feel as if they are the scum of the earth, letting them feel like many other wizards had made her feel.

'You and I?' He mocked.

'You and I were just the same, except now,' he clicked his tongue, 'Now thing are just as they should be.'

Before Hermione could stop herself her hand acted on its own accord and connected with Malfoy's cheek. The sound echoing in the room, Malfoy's head stayed still, not facing her she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

His own anger taking over, he smacked her back against the bookcases behind her, the back of her head met hard wood. Feeling disoriented Hermione needed a minute to collect her wits but before she could even react Malfoy grabbed her by her throat.  
She could feel his heavy breathing, his blue eyes stood out wild compared to his normal arrogant self, darkening as he spoke up.  
'I guess you found some of that Gryffindor courage of yours.'  
Hermione could hardly breathe but remain looking at him defiantly.  
'Perhaps you need to know your place.' He hissed.

'S-stop-' Hermione choked.  
'Stop? No, now you're going to have to beg me.' He hissed again, his grip was painful but he released some of the pressure, allowing her to speak.  
'Stop this' taking small breath, 'game.'  
'Game?'  
'What game are you talking about?'  
Realizing he had let go of her, Hermione found her voice 'You know exactly what I'm talking about!'  
'Your behavior, the book, me being your personal slave… just everything!'

'Hahaha…'

Confused by his reaction, Hermione nevertheless stayed unmoved, he took a few steps back.  
Chuckling, Malfoy started to explain himself. 'This isn't a game, Granger.'  
'It's just _you and I,_' mimicking her, 'exchanging good memories.'  
'Like when we were in school.'

'You even slapped me again.' He smirked.

'You're sick.'

'You are.' He retorted, his expression going back to serious, 'You love pain.'  
Stepping closer towards her, 'Why else would you misbehave so often?'  
Closing the small gap that had formed between them earlier, he talked 'You do know there is a penalty for this?'

'Where to start,' he looked up at the ceiling,  
'Disobedience, raising your voice to your _master_, violent behavior…'

Deep inside, Hermione knew what this meant. She couldn't suppress a shiver.

'Azkaban?' He suggested. 'Perhaps some re-education?'  
'Perhaps I should punish you myself?'  
'Crusatius curse?' he sighed, 'No, overused.'  
'What to do with you, Granger?' He smirked, 'How to tame a Gryffendor like you?'

'Do whatever you want.' There isn't anything that hasn't been done to me.

His eyes bore into hers, Hermione stood frozen in fear, waiting for what his decision would be.

'Out of my sight.'

Hermione didn't register what he had just said, certain her ears were deceiving her.

'Get out of my sight!' He shouted, Hermione ran towards the door, not looking back and let it fall shut behind her.

She ran and she kept running, not paying any attention to the stares she was receiving, she ran to her small room.

Her small room with the familiar dark shadows and a particular smell she disliked, something she never thought she would miss or want so desperately. She curled into a ball and raised the cover above her head, letting her tears fall.

She blocked out the view of her small window, stopping the radiant sun from blinding her, reminding her that she may never see her again.

She knew what this meant. More pain, more torture. More than she could handle.  
She wanted it so hard to stop; she was going to try so hard. So hard to make it stop! Be better. But he wouldn't allow her; he couldn't just let her be. He had to make her life miserable. More than he already had, by doing it personally.

She allowed herself some self-pity, and cried, she cried her heart out. All the pain she had locked away came back out again, reminding her of what long tormenting road she came from and how she was heading towards that same road again. She cried until she had no more tears. When she had no more tears, she allowed darkness to take over. Letting herself fall into a deep sleep.

*****

'Insolent girl! What are you doing!?' White's sharp voice awakened Hermione.  
'Get out of bed immediately!'  
Hermione opened her eyes but needed a minute to recollect. Memories of earlier filled her head. She now remembered why she felt so miserable. Getting out of her bed, she tried straighten her rumpled clothes a little, 'Useless…' she sighed.

'He requested you.' She snapped, looking at Hermione from head to toe,  
'Hours ago!' She continued, signaling her to come along as fast as her legs allowed her to walk but not before giving her a small lecture.  
'Had I not tell you to do the linen if he excused you?'  
'No! She thinks she's better than everyone else!' She continued, talking to herself.  
'Lying in bed! Preposterous! You should be ashamed!' White's tyranny didn't stop there,

'You were to serve him dinner, which he didn't even touch.' She continued babbling on about _dear_ Master Malfoy, walking out of Hermione room. White actually paid little interest on how Hermione looked.

She assumed she must've looked really nice, her bun out of place, meaning her hair would be a mess, with her puffy red eyes. Quite the sight.

'He says he requested his personal maid, he expected _her_ to bring him his meal, not some other girl…' She took a sharp turn walking up the stairs. Hermione didn't know how she was able to walk up the stairs at such a pace at her age.  
'You! Out of all girls to choose from! You,' throwing her arms in the air, 'An indecent, unmannered, disrespectful…'  
The list went on and so did the lecture. Hermione concluded that White simply found her an_ insolent girl, _as she had expressed on many occasions.

She finally halted, stopping at Malfoy's door, where another girl was waiting with a tray of food. White forcefully grabbed the tray and gave it to Hermione. White had stop speaking once they had entered the hall, not even explaining her actions now, perhaps afraid perhaps that the _dear_ master would hear?  
Knocking on the door, she opened it for her, letting Hermione walk in with the tray in her hands.

Malfoy was sitting in the green long armchair, lazy expression his face, reading a book.  
More specifically, Hogwarts: A History.

Hermione carefully place the tray on the table, like she had done this morning, when things hadn't taken such an awful turn.

'Ah!' He smirked, 'the lost and found.'  
Hermione simply looked at him, blank expression.

'My dinner.' He exclaimed.

Hermione mentally rolled her eyes, but gave him a blank stare in return. Malfoy simply smirked at her response.

He threw the book back on the couch, slowly getting up and walked in a lazy pace at where Hermione was standing. 'Smells great.' With a mocking tone he stared into her eyes, deliberately making her feel uncomfortable with his close proximity.

'Took you long enough…' He muttered, grabbing a chair he settled himself.

'So what have you been doing all day?' His tone made Hermione aware that he was, again, taunting her, he knew exactly what she had been doing, well maybe not exactly but he knew.  
She knew he knew.  
'You sure kept me waiting, I'm starved.' The annoying persona he was playing was getting on her nerves.

Staring at the food before him, he waited, looked at her and looked back the food.  
'Well?' He anticipating a reaction from her.  
'Well?' He said again.

'Well what?' Hermione answered snapping, these silly games of him were getting to her, it made her nervous and afraid. Two traits she hated more than anything.  
'_Feed me_.' He grinned.  
'Excuse me?' Hermione gave him an incredulous stare, dumbfounded at what he had just said or more, asker of her.  
'_Feed me.'_ He repeated.  
'Food isn't going to get on my plate itself, you know.' His mocking tone sounding a bit higher than his usual voice, which only made Hermione hate his annoying behavior more.

Grabbing his plate abruptly, she put grabbed a piece of everything and, in a not so lady mannered way, put it on his place.  
'There.' Tartly placing it in front of his nose, Malfoy lifted his eyebrow in response.

'There is still something missing…' He pretended to be in deep thought.  
'You always say…'  
'Enjoy your meal.' Hermione groaned at his childish act.  
'Every time.'

'Sit.'  
'Eat.' Hermione mimicking him, using the same tone he had used the day before.  
'Surely you are hungry?' answering her with fake politeness, his face under pretense astonishment.

Hermione didn't answer and sat down, not having any intention to touch the food, let alone eat it. She stared at him stubbornly; knowing he would eventually drop this ridiculous act of him and talk. Tell her what horrible things would await her.

Malfoy didn't ignore her for long, he stared at her and the food, and he then pointed at the food and her mouth, indicating that's how people "eat".  
When Hermione didn't move he once again spoke up, 'Do you want me to return the favor?'  
Hermione gave him and confused look, what was he doing?

'Do you want _me_ to_ feed_ you?

'Will you stop this childishly ridiculous act?' Hermione temper got the best of her again, not that she cared, it didn't matter she already knew what was awaiting her, and he didn't have to drag it out like that.

'Act?' He said innocently.

Her eyes widened with disbelieve, 'You are so immature!' She cried out.

Malfoy remained unmoved, continuing to eat, as if nothing was the matter, ignoring Hermione's outburst.

'Are going to ignore what has happened?'

'Yes.' He simply answered; his aura darkened a little, 'Would you rather not?'  
Hermione was baffled, to say the least. To perplex to answer him in any way, she sat back down. Her mouth still hanged open, uncertain of what to do she sat back down. Had she heard correctly? Was he going mad?

Drinking his wine, he stared at her, amused by her expression.  
'Not very attractive.' He commented, quietly.  
Closing her mouth immediately, Hermione gave him an angry look. She was actually a bit in embarrassed, her cheeks colored a little. He'll assume it's out of anger, she thought or so she'd liked to let herself think so.

Curiosity getting the best of her, she studied his face for any further detail, when she found none, she simply blurted out, 'Why?'

'Because…' Trying to find a reason himself, he said his conclusion quite simply, 'I'm Draco Malfoy.'

* * *

Leave a review! I know you want to… …please? For motivational reasons?


	5. Chapter V

Thank you for your lovely reviews! They mean the world to me!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter V**

* * *

'So in other words, I simply don't need a reason.' He said, wiping his mouth with a napkin, he then took another sip of his wine. The way he behaved made Hermione aware that he was used to this type of thing. Him getting his way, him being everyone's _actual_ superior. It irked her so much.

'The food is getting cold, you know.' He pointed out. Hermione simply nodded in agreement, and even though she said she wouldn't, she grabbed a few potatoes and some meat and started eating. Hermione decided that she was going to stay a little longer in the lion's den, funny thing to say when you speak of a typical Slytherin like Malfoy but she thought if she perhaps stayed a bit longer with him, surely he would slip up and give her an indication of what he was planning. Malfoy wasn't that clever, vanity could be traitorous thing.

'Also you're moving.' He added nonchalantly. Hermione wanted to blurt out another what, but her mouth was full.  
'You can't just disappear all day.' He pointed out nonchalantly,  
'You are my personal servant, can't have you slacking in front of the others.' He continued.  
I wasn't slacking, Hermione thought, she wanted to answer him but her mouth was full, grabbing some water to clear her throat, he ignored her actions and continued speaking.

'So you are to stay next to my room.'

This made however Hermione choke, literally. After almost coughing herself to death, she drank some more water, managing to speak up again, 'I- What? Why?'

'I already explained that part. Both questions actually.' He answered snobby.  
In her head she could actually hear him say it; because I'm Draco Malfoy and I can do whatever I want.  
He interrupted her thoughts, 'You'll move in tonight.'  
Hermione managed not to choke this time but was still startled at what he was saying.

'I need you at my disposal every minute of the day.' He explained.

'And I need to be in the room next to yours for that?'  
'Yes.' He answered simply, as if you had just asked him if the sky was blue.  
'I see.' Hermione faked a tone of understanding, still not certain where he wanted to go with this.

This must be a part of his formidable plan, a more horrible punishment then all of the things he had suggested during their fight, she thought. She wasn't sure if she was revering to his plan or the fact that she would be in the room next to him, either way it was bad omen.

'You can go get your things.' Malfoy was back to his same old boring expression, his business like demeanor had disappeared.  
'I don't own anything, I don't _have _anything.'

'Ah… then voila! You have officially moved.'  
Then in after thought he added, 'That was fast, Granger. I'm impressed.'

Idiot, Hermione just rolled her eyes at his stupid comments.  
'Most people would say thank you.' He then added.  
Unbelievable arrogant, 'Don't…' Push it, she added in her head.  
Malfoy found her reactions greatly amusing, he just responded by mockingly raising his hands in surrender, pushing her just a little more. But she didn't falter.

'So about the book…"  
'Let's not talk about that.' I don't want things to go awry again, she said to herself.

Hermione stood up and turned her back towards him. Looking at the book, she sighed.  
How did something that had started so wonderful ended being so awful? She wasn't just talking about Hogwarts. The gift… She thought she had gotten a gift, what a silly assumption that had been.

Malfoy had stayed silent, when Hermione looked over her shoulder, to see what he was doing, she found him looking directly at her. His expression was hard to read, but she could tell that he too thinking about something but whatever that was she had no idea.

Ignoring him she looked around in the room, no one had cleaned it, that much was certain, the bed wasn't made, no fresh sheets, and, eh, blushing at the thought, Hermione knew that those were needed after last nights "activities".

Malfoy got up from the chair he was sitting on and walked back to his long green armchair, Hermione her senses were on high alert, wary of every move he made. His shoulder slightly brushed hers when passing by, obviously on purpose. Why he bothered to do that, was beyond Hermione.

'You can change those.' He nonchalantly said while making himself comfortable on the couch.  
'What?'  
'The sheets… they need cleaning,' making eye contact, 'believe me, they need cleaning.' Adding a saucy wink, his infamous smirk plastered on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, not just what he had said but the fact that he was being his over confident self, his typical signature Malfoy behavior.

'Of course.' Hermione answered sarcastically.  
'Granger?'  
_'Master.'_ Venom dripped of her voice, calling it sarcastic would be an understatement.  
Malfoy didn't reply anything back, but she was certain his smirk had just widened a little more.

And just then it hit her. She had promised to meet Annette tonight! How was she going to do that? She would at least have to let her know that she wouldn't be in her room; she couldn't just let her take all those risks for nothing! How could she let her know? There had to be a way… Why, of course!

'May I request some help?' Hermione asked as politely as she could. Malfoy lowered his book, Hogwarts: A History, he gave her a disproval look.

Is he serious? I can't even be helped to make his stupid huge, over the top, extravagant bed!? Hermione cocked her head to the side, assuming he couldn't be serious.

He just smirked in response and mouthed something to her. Hermione couldn't quite read it… Her eyebrow knitted in confusion, making him repeat the words.

_Master._

_Please._

'Oh!' Hermione placed her hands on her hips and sighed in fatigue of his constant reminding of his title. Perhaps it would be better if he did act more like that, instead of this strange behavior.

_'Please, Master.'_ A high sultry sound left her mouth, mimicking a voice one of his "lady-friends" could have.

'Hmm… Granger…" His eyebrows shooting up, 'I didn't know you could say it_ that_ nicely.' Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, but as him being Malfoy, it just came off as plain silly.  
'Maybe you should say it like that every time.' He suggested.

'No…' She smirked. 'I will only use it in emergency.' He snickered at her answer, but went back to reading his book.

She stared at him for a while, wondering what could be going on in his head. Why one moment he was the Malfoy she always assumed him to be and other times he was the Malfoy she never thought he could be. He actually seemed relaxed, comfortable. Not minding her presence. These thoughts weren't getting her anywhere, she would have to ponder about it later.

*****

Hermione paced fast down the halls, looking for Annette, she had even asked for the redhead.  
No one had seen her. Hermione realized that couldn't search long for her, if somebody, anybody saw her roaming in a hall she shouldn't be in, they might just snitch on her and tell White, and who knows what she would do.

Eventually she gave up and when to the linen room, if she stayed out any longer, Malfoy would complain it took her too long. Walking in, she was surprised to see so many faces look up and watched her, everybody paused for a second to look at her, making Hermione feel very uncomfortable, afraid that perhaps everyone had heard what had happened. Deciding that she'd better ignore them and get a move on if she didn't want to upset _the master_, Hermione walked towards the linen that was freshly ironed.

'Hermione!' a familiar voice exclaimed.  
Turning around she was met by the fierce brown eyes and the red tangled mess hair of Annette, who had a wide smile on her face.  
'I heard about it! Congratulations.'  
Hermione gave her a confused expression in return, not fully sure if she had heard right.  
'Your promotion?'  
What?  
'Being the head maid! You know, working directly under Master Malfoy?' She explained.  
Oh, so that's why everyone was looking, good maybe that meant no one knew or had heard anything.  
'You are even above White.'  
'I am?' Hermione answered astonished.

Annette cheery demeanor made suspicious heads rise, so she grabbed Hermione arm and pulled her closer, and on a slightly louder tone she said, 'Yes, Yes, We have them all ironed!'  
An amazing actress she was.  
'I'm so happy for you.' She whispered.  
'Sorry, I guess it will be difficult to talk now.' Hermione whispered back.  
'The grey sheets perhaps?' Annette said loudly again, giving a few disapproval look.  
'What are you talking about? You'll have more freedom then anyone.' She whispered.  
'No, those won't do.' Hermione faked a snobby tone.  
'You can go wherever you please. Sure you'll have to do your job right and it's directly under Malfoy, but you won't have to worry about White anymore.'  
'Silver perhaps?' She asked rather loudly. It made Hermione want to giggle, this was ridiculous, she wondered if anyone still believed their little play.  
'I hadn't really thought about it…' Hermione whispered back again.  
'You hadn't?' Annette asked surprised, 'How come? Why not? Is something the matter?'  
Her face was now full of concern, a frown stuck on her forehead.  
'No, no, no…' Hermione answered quickly, not wanting to make her friend worry about nothing. Well it was something, there was a lot going on actually. Things she had hardly had the time to think about herself.  
'Well… I'll tell you later.' Hermione nodded her head, her eyes darting around in the room, making Annette nod in agreement. Not wanting to upset her by not asking Hermione asked the question Annette was burning to answer.

'Any word of Jeremy?'  
Annette face became so serious that Hermione was certain she had said something awfully wrong. She hadn't every seen her with such a grave expression.  
Grabbing her shoulders, she slightly shook Hermione, 'We NEED to talk.'  
'Annette.' Hermione said, looking at the people who were now giving her strange looks.  
'Nobody believed our little play anyway.' She answered soberly. She now smirked at their idiotic behavior, Hermione smiled in return, glad to see her friend, she always brought her in such a good mood.  
'Now, sheets.' With a fake seriousness she began, 'No grey, no silver…'  
'Green perhaps, Miss?' Even though Hermione knew she was acting again, the slight pout on her lips and her posh accent made it sound so very realistic. 'Green would be excellent.' Hermione answered back, lifting her chin in the air, with a short nod of approval.

Walking in the long halls of were Malfoy bedroom was, halls she now already found dreadful, Hermione had told Annette they better not talk in the halls, since White could still punish her and if she could find away, Hermione too.

Not being able to help herself, call it youth, call her naïve, Annette spoke up again, 'What is he like?'  
'A jerk.' Hermione answered in all solemnly.  
Annette just smirked in response.

Opening the door Hermione walked in confidently, glad her friend was there to assist her, Annette followed quietly behind her. Malfoy was still where she had left him, he hadn't even move in the slightest way.

His head not even moving up to look at her or her companion, which pleased Hermione the last thing she needed was Malfoy picking on her only friend, she would never forgive herself.  
Looking over to Annette who was staring openly at Malfoy, her mouth slightly open in awe, Hermione poked her, getting her attention she turned to look at her, mouthing 'What?'  
Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled nevertheless at her behavior and pointed towards the bed.

Each taking a side, they were finished quite fast, even though it was mostly done by more than just two people. Fluffing the pillow and placing them on the head border, Annette peaked at Malfoy again, who was had lowered his book and was staring back at them, Hermione watched the scene. Watching how red Annette got when Malfoy winked at her, not hiding his smugness.

Hermione just sighed and took the dirty laundry, walking with Annette towards the large brown doors. Wanting to walk with Annette back outside, to have a another small chat with her, Malfoy stopped her, 'She can leave on her own.'

Turning around, he looked straight at Hermione, 'She'll get those cleaned.' He simply said, his eyes rested on Annette for a split second to then only look back at Hermione.

'I see.' Hermione answered strict, knowing well what he was doing, why, she didn't know.  
'There,' handing the sheets over to Annette, who gave her a face of sympathy and understanding, but remained silent. Hermione return her with a look of gratitude.  
'Master.' She silently said, bowing. Malfoy just nodded back in amusement. With that Annette left the room.

Even though she hadn't spoken a word other than that, it felt as if the room had filled itself with silence, an unbearable silence. Annette's warm character had somewhat lifted the curse that hung in the room but now that she was gone, it appeared again. Even if she and Malfoy were on better terms, somehow, it still made her feel uncomfortable to be around him, the insecurity of her mind filled her head with many unanswered question.

She looked at Malfoy again, who was ignoring her for some reason.  
'_Master_?'  
'Hm?' Again he didn't look up.  
'What do you-' Searching for the right term, '-want me to do?'

'Hm.' Now he answered as if he was in thought, lowering his book slightly, looking around in the room. 'You are excused.' He nodded at her and resumed reading.  
'Oh…' Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, not really sure of what to do.  
Deciding that the answer wasn't going to present itself, she had to ask, 'Where is my room?'  
He sighed, lowering his book again and gave her his bored expression, 'Over there.' Pointing his finger towards the door next to the one of the bathroom. When had that get there?  
'How did that door get there?'  
'Magic, Granger, Magic.'  
What had felt for the hundredth time that time she rolled her eyes and sighed again, Malfoy only smirked at her. Surely she knew it had been magic, but why did she need a private door to enter and leave his room!

Turning the doorknob, she glanced at him again, whispering a quiet 'Thank you.' He must've heard because she could see his blue eyes looking up, but he remained in his position and pretended that he was still reading.  
'Goodnight, _Master_.'  
He didn't respond.

Closing the door behind her, Hermione looked at her new room. It was slightly bigger than her other, with a small lavatory. Good, now she would at least have some privacy. Looking at the bed, which wasn't bigger than the one she was used to, but it was definitely cleaner.

And above her bed there was a medium sized window, with glass and no bars, a dream to Hermione. Even though she loved the smell of fresh air, which was nice in the summer. But in the cold winter, she couldn't find sleep at all, no, not when her room was like a fridge.  
Fresh new clothes hanged next to her bed, she hadn't received new clothes since she had gotten here. A real treat. Somehow her mouth had formed a genuine smile, perhaps things were looking up.

But something was missing.

Something essential.

Something really important.

Sitting on her bed, she took in her new room, trying to figure out what was missing.  
And then it hit her, Hermione's eyes almost popped out when the realization hit her.

There was no other door.

What was this? How was she—

'He put me in a closet.' She concluded in a sneer, and then she muttered all sorts of curses at him.

'Stupid idiot…' Laying herself down on the bed, she kept her eyes at the door. This also meant that she would have to leave through his room, he would watch her every move! He could literally _hear_ her every move. So I guess this means no more self-pity cries, she thought sourly.

Then she blushed a deep red… this also meant she could hear him.  
And his "lady-friends".  
And their "activities".  
'Ohh…' She groaned, turning her head to hide in her pillow. Why me!

And this also meant that he could a enter_ whenever he wanted to_…  
She blushed an even deeper red at that thought, not that she would think he would actually do that. Would he? No, of course not. But still it made her wary that he could see her in her most vulnerable form, sleeping. Oh god, what if she snored? Or talked in her sleep? She didn't know! She had been put in isolation for most of the time.

'Malfoy…'  
Draco Malfoy. The boy who first called her a mudblood. She had been so upset then. Now she was used to it. I always hated him, him and his presumptuous ways. But so much time had passed between now and then, that I don't even remember when I first really disliked him.  
Hate.  
Hate him.  
Did she still hate him?  
No.  
There were too many other people she hated far more than him. Those who had tortured her, abused her, touched her…  
Hermione shivered at the memories.  
No, she didn't hate that little boy in her memories.  
She hated others far more badly than him.  
And their unbearable words, the names they had called her.  
She hated how every curse that left their wand would always find their target.  
She hated the marks they had left her.  
She hated those filthy hands...

Malfoy.  
If it wasn't for his last name would he even be in the position he was in today? Probably not…  
Did he feel any remorse? Did he even realize the horrors he had send upon those around him?  
When had she seen him last….?  
Dumbledore.  
She had known about his mission.  
That year, he didn't look so self-assured.  
He had looked scared... like a little child. If it weren't for Snape… would he have done it?

I actually don't know _how_ he got in charge. Not just the ministry, but how could he have so much more power of people then Voldemort? Then she nodded her head in disagreement, no.  
He had just used the situation. No one was afraid of Malfoy, but somehow he had established to set new rules, somehow people had obliged. Everything… Everyone was so corrupt during that time. Everyone still was. They all had a price tag, and Malfoy had the right amount of money.

But she was certain he hadn't done it by himself. No.  
Hermione remember the boy he was when she had last seen him. And _he _wasn't capable to do such things by himself. His father… Other Death Eaters… Surely they had helped. Though she wondered why they had chosen him.

She tossed around in her bed, not being able to find any sleep. Her head kept filling itself with questions. Her train of thoughts never slowed down.

She suddenly realized how unreal the situation was. Somehow between smacking Malfoy and almost going back to Azkaban, she had made some sort of "promotion".  
She was lying in a somewhat comfortable bed, a relatively clean room with a personal bathroom.

I wonder why he's doing all this.  
Even though she had convinced herself that it was a part of his evil plan. She couldn't quite believe it. She still didn't get why he would take such high measures. Certainly he had better things to do?

Perhaps she just needed to talk to him again. Like when they had done in the baths. She had felt at ease then, she was able to speak rather freely back then. He too was different. The next time, if circumstances allowed, she would try to talk to him in the same way again. To see what exactly was going on in his head.

And then there was their playful banter. He would always allow himself to be rather careless in her presence. He even talked to her as if they were friends, teasing her playfully. Sometimes she would act along, like just a moment ago. Why? She couldn't quite understand herself. And then other times, like this morning, it made her aware that it wasn't right to be talking to each other like that.  
But then again he was the head of… well everything you could possible think of.

And that book he had given her… It sends chills down her spine, she didn't know if it were the contents of the book or the fact that she just simply couldn't figure him out and his motives.  
But when he had given her that book… He had given it with a purpose; he had definitely wanted to hurt her, break her spirit.

He confused her to no end.  
No.  
She confused herself to no end.  
Sighing, she closed her eyes.  
'Stupid Malfoy…' she muttered, half asleep.

*****

When Hermione woke up, she was a little disoriented. But soon the memories of yesterday filled her head again. Sighing, she closed her eyes again. This bed was so good, so nice and soft…The sun shined so bright in this room… in her other room sunrise didn't light up the entire room…  
Wait…  
The sun wasn't that high at six in the morning…  
Hermione jumped out of her bed, it wasn't the room! It was just late!  
She sprinkled some water on her face, put her hair in a bun and practically shredded her clothes off and put on her new ones.

Taking a deep breath, she straitened her skirt and grabbed the doorknob. Malfoy was just behind that door, she allowed herself to count to ten and then opened the door. Taking a deep breath, preparing that Malfoy could be waiting outside, ready to make her suffer because of her incompetence.

Malfoy.  
Sleeping.  
Malfoy sleeping in his bed and next to him was some redhead. Of course _he _was still in bed... Wait! A redhead? No! Surely he wouldn't!

Quickly pacing towards his bed she tried to look at the red head's face. When she couldn't see a clear view she slightly bended over Malfoy's sleeping form, making sure to not touch him or anything else that could disturb him from his sleep.

Looking at the girl's face she sighed in relieve. No. Of course it wasn't Annette. Really, Hermione, you are getting ready for the mental asylum.

'Granger…' Malfoy groaned. His one eye slightly open, looking at her. Hermione froze, she was still bend over him and her face rather close to his. 'I… Ehm…' She mumbled, not being able to come up with a good excuse for this rather awkward position.

'Do you always wake people like that?' his voice sound groggy and hoarse, clearly she had just really woken him.

Standing straight, Hermione didn't know how to hold herself. 'Sorry…' she muttered, her face now going red at the realization that Malfoy was shirtless, he slightly got up, leaning on his elbows. He yawned, ignoring her discomfort or perhaps it was too early and he simply hadn't picked up on it.

'Are you not late?' Hermione asked in confusion, surely he would have to be in his office by now?  
'Hm?' Rubbing his eyes, he then looked at the clock, it was well past 9. Oh she meant for work…  
'I was going to work at home today.'  
Malfoy clearly wasn't a morning person since he was still rather drowsy. And unusually quiet. And not being obnoxious at all.

'Oh.' Hermione was surprised he had actually answered her question. And he had done it rather politely. She assumed he would bark that it wasn't any of her business.

Malfoy tried to keep his eyes open, but when one eye opened the other one shut. 'Breakfast perhaps?' Hermione suggested.  
'Nm… yeah.' He yawned, letting his head fall on his pillow again. Hermione walked off the small step of his bedroom, but stopped when he mumbled, 'Open the curtains…'

'Yes.' Hermione nodded, making a note that he hadn't said anything about her not calling him master after every sentence. Letting the sun fall in the room, Malfoy rubbed his eyes even more, as if trying to wake himself from his sleepy form. It seemed he too had a short night.  
Looking at the girl next to him, who was starting to stir, Hermione mused that it had been entirely different reason then hers. And that he had willingly missed out on some sleep, Hermione snorted in her head.

*****

Walking out of the room she walked toward the kitchen, were people apparently had been waiting for her. Everything was prepared and ready for young Master Malfoy.  
'Eh-Thanks.' Hermione mumbled, not really certain how to react. She had been nothing but a slave too and now people treated her like White, someone who had more power than them, someone above them. Hermione felt nothing like that.  
She glanced around in the kitchen trying to find Annette. But she wasn't there, it was rather late… She was probably already in the laundry room or doing some other chore.

When Hermione entered the room, the redhead had disappeared and Malfoy was sitting in his chair, he looked rather unusual. He hair wild and he was staring out at the space before him. It was almost if he was asleep with his eyes open. A little weird… And very Un-Malfoy-ish.  
That isn't even a word, Hermione, she thought to herself. But it should be.  
He was wearing a dark robe and arrogant smirk, very Malfoy-ish of him.  
He was wearing a pink dress and a flower hat, how very un-Malfoy-ish of him.  
Hermione couldn't suppress a giggle. This is what she got when she had too little sleep... weird thoughts running through her head.

'If you are done amusing yourself, I would like my breakfast.'  
Hermione tried to put on a serious face again; clearly Malfoy was more awake now than he had been earlier. She place the tray on the table, a dumb smile still plastered on her face, she was telling itself it was because she had suddenly been in a good mood and not because she had found her own joke so hilarious.

'Are you okay?' Malfoy furrowed his eyebrows at her behavior.  
'Yes, it's… nothing.' She shrugged it off.

He looked up at her, his eyes boring into hers. What? What now? She wasn't smiling anymore… Oh, did she look weird? She hadn't really taken the time to check the mirror this morning. Oh, no, it was probably her hair, looking all unruly and wild…

'Well? Aren't you going to say it?'  
'Say…?'  
He pointed at the plate.  
Oh.  
'Enjoy your meal.' Hermione said in a fake friendly tone.  
'Master.' He added for her.  
'_Master_.'  
'You've been forgetful all morning…'  
So he had taken notice… I guess this means I can't sneak off in the morning… 'I apologize.' Her voice sounded nothing sincere.

Leaving Malfoy to be, she walked over to his bed and pulled the sheets off. The nice green ones, they hadn't even been on for ten hours! Hermione thought about the girl again. 'That one was gone rather fast…' Hermione said to herself. I wonder if Malfoy had treated her like the rest. Has she too been upset?  
'I had a knack for red last night…' Malfoy answered nonchalantly. Rolling her eyes at the comment, he added, 'There was something last night that made me want red.' He then winked at her.  
'How very Gryffindor of you.' She commented back.  
'Hey… I had the green sheets on.'  
'Next time I'll pick gold.' She answered.

He grinned 'I don't have gold sheets.'  
'You know in what color you have your sheets in?' she mused, putting the current sheets in the linen-basket.  
'They change often enough.'  
'You make sure they have to be changed often enough.' She retorted back, but once she realized what she had just said, her cheeks turned red.  
His infamous smirk had now reached his lips.  
'Is that so?'  
'I-eh…' Hermione stood frozen in her spot, speechless, for the second time that day. In less than an hour! At least she wasn't breathing in his face this time…  
'I_ do_ try to keep you busy.' She could've sworn she just saw his smirk widen a little when he said that.  
She could've just died out of embarrassment.

* * *

Ah Draco… You make hating you so hard…  
Anyway, you know the drill, leave a comment with your thoughts! For, ah, motivational reasons and… Draco… and yeah… I just want more reviews! Yes, I'm greedy… Like a Malfoy.


	6. Chapter VI

I'm so sorry for the long wait! I promise next chapter will be up sooner!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.****

Chapter VI

* * *

After the rather embarrassing morning, noon was, thank god, rather passive. Malfoy had once again sat at his desk the entire time, reading trough documents and other papers. She had already done most of her chores, so when lunch time arrived she headed out to the kitchens and return with a plate, placing it down, he walked over but not without his papers. It almost seemed as if he was rooted onto that chair and that desk, he never seemed to take a break.

Now currently eating his lunch, promptly ignoring her, his eyes glued on a piece of paper. Hermione simply stared at him. Enjoy your meal, she thought sarcastically, as her own stomach protested at even thinking about the word "meal". She didn't know why he was so keen on her saying that.  
Eat.  
His voice said. Well in her head, in reality he was biting on a rather juicy piece of meat. It just occurred to her that today, he hadn't command her to eat with him. Not during breakfast and not now, during lunch either. Hearing her stomach make a noise, Hermione sulked a little; she was so upset about being late she had completely forgotten about breakfast and now she was rather hungry. And even though she hated his company, his meals were delicious. Then again cat food was good compared to her daily meals. Another cry from her upset stomach. She just sighed in frustration and continued looking at him… eat.

Noticing her stare, he stopped his fork in mid-air. His left eyebrow cocked up. His face grew serious, as if he was trying to concentrate on something.  
'Everything alright?'  
He gave her a look.  
_'Master?_' She added, she didn't hid the sarcasm.  
'Yes.' He said, ignoring her tone, he was about to continue his meal but he stopped again.

Again he looked very concentrated, he closed his eyes slightly. He was focusing on a sound. Hermione opened her ears too, trying to find out just what he was hearing in the first place. She could only hear the voice in her head telling her she was hungry, and some weird stomach noises. Those were hers too.  
'What?' She heaved, eventually giving up.  
'Do you hear that?' He asked her.  
'What?' She blurted out, trying to focus on whatever it is he could be hearing.  
'That noise.'  
'No… What?' She asked confused, what noise?

Frowning, he looked at her up and down. 'Is that your stomach?'

Hermione's face must've had the shade of a tomato. She didn't say anything, she couldn't! She didn't know how to speak anymore. Stupid traitorous stomach...

'Haha…' His laughter made Hermione groan, her silence had just answered for her.  
'Eat.' He was still snickering.  
Oh, _now_ he was saying it!  
Hermione just couldn't utter a word, so she sat down, took a plate, some food and started to stuff her face. At least_ now_ she _really_ _couldn't_ speak.

He then snorted. Loudly. It startled Hermione. He burst out laughing, not being able to control himself, obviously. How very un-Malfoy-ish of him.

Hermione couldn't suppress a smile herself.

When he finally calmed down he stared at his plate and then back at Hermione, who sensed that he wasn't quit done yet.  
'Your face was priceless.'  
'I know.'  
'Did you really not know it was _that_ I was hearing?' He said amused.  
'No.' She answered flatly, not wanting to bring up her own stupidity.  
He grinned again, 'Your face...' he started.  
'I know already!' She answered bored. He was now just being annoying.  
'…I think it would be a nice shade of red for my new sheets.'  
She just ignored him, and poked with her fork at some poor tomato that was lying on her plate.

'Come on, Granger. Take a joke.'  
'Take a joke?' She mused. This whole ordeal was a joke. But even so, she could sense it. His guard had lowered; his walls had somehow come down again, and had given her an opportunity to talk.

'Why…' Deciding that she couldn't just ask him why he acted this way and what he was up to, she tried a more subtle approach. 'Why do you…' Pausing to take a breath, 'did you want me to eat with you?'

'Because I said so.' He shrugged. Ah, the typical Malfoy-answer. She leaned her head to the side. Frowning her eyebrows at him, as if he was a little child.  
'Just because you lean your head to the side doesn't mean I have to answer.' He pointed out, making small eye contact with her, to then only pretend he was reading, that same paper, again.  
'So you just acknowledged that you didn't answer my question?' She pointed out sharply, a smug smile on her lips.  
'Observant aren't you?' Still trying to ignore her a litter, he couldn't help himself and took a glance in her direction..  
'Haven't I always been?' She answered her smirk widened, so when he caught a glimpse of her, he started to smirk too.  
'So _you_ were the know-it-all?' He asked, faking his utter surprise.  
'You _weren't_?' she asked cutting, pointing out that during their school days she would always out smart him. It made her feel quite victorious, at least she still had that feat.  
He sighed in defeat. 'Do you always answer a question with a question?' He asked. Not being able to hold himself, he was smirking again too, finally looking her in the eye.  
'Do you?' She answered back, her tone was half amused and half serious.  
'Haha… Really now, Granger.'

Happy with her small victory, she grinned. Though it still didn't satisfy her that he didn't want to answer her.  
'Really now… Malfoy?' She asked in a more serious tone, hoping he would answer her truthfully.

'I…' He wanted to say I don't have to explain, I just do whatever I want because I'm Malfoy. She was certain he wanted to say that. At first anyway. But now… he was hesitating. He hesitated, weighing his options.

'I…' Obviously trying to find the words himself, he was silent again for a minute. Thinking. 'I just wanted to.' Hermione sighed loudly at his answer, disappointed that, in the end, she would still lose, he wasn't going to answer her honestly.  
'I _wanted_ to.' Emphasizing the word. 'I wanted to.' He repeated. More to himself this time, as if he too had just had a realization. They both remained silent for a while after that. Letting the words sink in.

'I should go back to work…' Hermione murmured, breaking the silence, a little startled and uncertain about his confession. 'Yes…' Agreeing with her he got up and walked back over to his desk, he too was obviously startled.

Perhaps startled that the words had actually left his mouth, before he was able to think them through... Those words…  
Or perhaps he too was startled that she hadn't really reacted to what he had said.  
That had startled her the most. She hadn't lost her temper. Because it's not as if she had a choice in this matter, she actually didn't want to, she just had to. She had to do whatever he wanted. Because he said so. Because he_ wanted_ it.

She didn't understand the conversation that just took place and she didn't understand herself. The question had raised more questions and fewer answers. Not asking for his permission she left the room, she was certain he too wanted some breathing space. He hadn't stopped her.  
Hermione walked with a fast pace, she needed to talk.  
Annette.  
She needed to talk to Annette.

Having asked Margret if she had seen the girl, the woman gave her an apologetic smile in return. Knowing that Annette walked from here to there, she asked Margret that if she saw her, she was needed in the stockroom. Hermione wanted to come up with a good excuse why she was needed her there but Margret understood more than words and winked at her, whispering 'I have a way of getting her here. She'll be there in ten minutes.'

That was fifteen minutes ago. Hermione walked around in circles, nervous. If anyone, especially White would hear about this… Apparently Malfoy didn't care because he hadn't send for her.

Hearing footsteps near the door, Hermione waited in anticipation. The doorknob turned slowly, but Hermione breathed with great relief when she saw the redhead walk through the door.

'Hermione!' She gasped.  
'I really need to talk!' Hermione ranted, everything she had been keeping in, not all in the correct order, which left Annette with a confused look.  
'Wait! Wait….' She said, 'Start from the beginning.'

What beginning? When she and Malfoy just met? Or when they had first seen each other again? Or when he started to act very familiar with her? Like asking her to eat with him?

'The beginning beginning.' She answered before the question was even asked.  
Hermione guessed her mask had fallen off and her emotions were showing on her face.

'Well…'  
After about twenty minutes later she finished, 'He said because he _wanted_ to.'

'Wow…' Annette stared at her, slightly in disbelieve, she too clearly couldn't imagine Malfoy saying such a thing.  
'I know…'  
'I think he startled himself with that too.' I admitted.

'Wow…' She repeated. Then she snorted, 'This makes my news completely boring.'  
'Hmm?' Hermione mused, distracted by her own thoughts.  
'Me and Jermey have talked.' She smiled.  
'That's great!' Hermione's face cleared up and she smiled a bright and serene smile, happy for her friend.  
'What did he say?'  
'What's your name?' Annette mimicked a heavy male voice. 'I said, Annette.' Making her own voice sound a little girly. Hermione giggled, hoping there was more to it than that; then again if you thought about Annette's letter from Jeremy, words we hardly used.  
'Well the rest is kind of silly… He's a few years older than me, nineteen.'  
'We are going to meet…'' Her smile lighted up the entire room. 'Real soon.' She added,  
'I'll let you know when that's going to happen…' Hermione nodded and smiled too, 'You better.'

Annette shook of the grin on her face and became more serious, 'But that's not important right now.'  
'We should talk about you.'  
'And Malfoy.' Hermione added.  
'Maybe he's trying to reconcile?'  
'We weren't exactly friends.' Hermione dismissed the idea.  
'I know but… People change.'  
I know that, Hermione thought, I too have changed.  
'Maybe he… He just likes…' Before Annette was able to finish her sentence, Hermione said in disbelieve, 'Me? No…'  
Rolling her eyes at the mere suggestion of such a thing, what a dumb thing to state.  
'No.. Well yes, maybe not _like _you' Annette cut in, 'But like _you_.'  
'A part of his past.'

'I heard Malfoy doesn't have a lot of friends.' She added. 'Well, he has a lot of _lady-friends._' Hermione retorted back. 'Yes, I've heard about _that_ too…' She blushed a little at that.  
'So?'  
'I don't know.' She shrugged her shoulders. 'Sorry I'm no help, Hermione.'  
'That's okay… I'm glad I could just tell someone.'  
'Me too…' She smiled at Hermione, not just a polite smile, a real smile. Hermione realized she meant that she was glad that she had finally opened up a little.

'We've been in here for at least an half an hour!' Annette said suddenly, 'If anyone starts looking for us…'  
'I'm sure Margret is covering for us or she would have at least come and told us something by now.' Hermione said reassuring her friend.  
'We should get going.' Annette had faith in her friend but there was no need to stretch it out any more than it already had been. 'Right…' Hermione agreed, understanding her friend, even if she hadn't said it with so many words, they understood each other quite well.

'Annette, have you ever made a bed in five minutes?'  
'Not really….'  
'Have you ever ran in the halls?'  
'Maybe once.' She answered, not sure where Hermione was going with this. 'When no one was watching.' She added in afterthought.  
'Better get going then…' Hermione grinned.  
She opened the door but then stopped, and turned her head over her shoulders.  
'Oh… Annette?'  
'Yes?'  
'Do we have golden sheets?'  
'Ehm… Not that I know.' Annette stuttered, stunned by the weird question.  
'Red?'  
'Maybe. Why?'

*****

'Pfew… I can't believe we did it!' Annette exclaimed enthusiastically.  
'Uhuh…' Hermione puffed, not really being able to talk anymore. They had made the large bed in a record time. When they had entered, Malfoy was nowhere to be found.  
'Why red?' Annette asked.  
'Ehm…' Uncertain to what to say to that, she hadn't exactly told her about the playful interactions between them.  
'Right…' Annette grinned.  
'Not like that! Gross…' Hermione made a face at her mischief.  
'He_ is_ kind of dreamy…' She added.  
'You really are gross.' Hermione answered, making a face. She laughed even harder, amazed Hermione would fall for her teasing.  
'It's more about Gryffindor pride.' Hermione stated proudly.  
'Oh… Haha! 'Good thing I'm a part of it then!' Annette giggled.

Giving her a warm embrace before she left, Annette said her goodbye, agreeing that it would be in both best interests that they avoid each other for a while; else this could lead to trouble. They probably already were in trouble. Running in the hall, bed sheets that were not completely perfectly ironed.  
Before leaving she turned around once more, 'Hermione…'  
'About Master Malfoy…' She had started to call him Master again, Hermione noted. 'I think you should just let it be.'  
Ignore him? That was impossible!  
'Let it be, don not over think it. What come will come.'  
'It's what's coming that is worrying me.' Hermione said.  
'He isn't going to harm you. If he would he would have done that a long time ago.'  
'True…' Hermione mumbled, that thought had crossed her mind more than once.  
'Besides, I've seen it.'  
'Seen what?'  
'I've seen how he looked at you.' She answered, before Hermione could ask her what she meant by that, she was already out the door. Hermione shrugged and walked toward the bathroom, who was still in need of cleaning. Malfoy was right, she was kind of slacking.  
He too apparently, he still hadn't come back. It didn't look like he was going to.  
Or perhaps he was.  
There was shouting in the halls. Malfoy. Two Malfoys. Mafloy versus Malfoy.

The dark large, and rather heavy, doors flew open, revealing Malfoy and his father who was walking behind him. They were having a rather serious disagreement by the looks of things.

'Draco.' His father said sternly.

Hermione closed the bathroom-door slightly, she did want to eavesdrop but not at the expense that Lucius Malfoy might see her. That man was more than just sinister. Though she would've been able to hear the conversation just fine even with the door closed, they were talking loud enough.

'Draco! I forbid you.'  
'When will you realize?' Malfoy answered, 'When will you realize you do not control me?'  
'Think about our social status.' Lucius Malfoy stayed calm, but his voice was loud and sharp.  
'I have.' Malfoy answered, clearly losing his patience with the man. 'I've done nothing but!' He said accusingly.  
'That was for the greater good.'  
'No!' Malfoy shouted, 'No! No, it wasn't… It was for _our_ _greater_ good. No one elses.' He added after taking a deep breath.  
'Draco… s_on_' Lucius Malfoy's voice stayed cold and untouched by the outburst of his son, 'It is of great importance that you get married with her.'

'Everything I do is of great importance.' Malfoy spat.  
'Everything that has been done is for a better cause… it was all out of great importance…' His voice sounded tired, Hermione couldn't see his expression though.  
His back was faced against the door and she couldn't peek more or she would be caught, by Luciuis Malfoy, who's face she did see. It was still cold and arrogant, but she could see he had aged quite a lot. A shadow of the man he used to be.

'Draco, will you stop that.' His voice let through a little bit of emotion. Almost as if he pitied his son. 'Mother…'  
'Mother died.' He finished for Draco, cold and uncaring for the feelings of his son. 'Someone killed her…' He paused, but his voice stayed the same, 'to hurt you, to get to you.' He didn't even blink when he spoke about her, as if she was just another person mentioned in the papers. 'Probably by some filthy mudblood traitor.'

Draco Malfoy hadn't said a word, but his breathing was heavy and Hermione could see his shoulders tense at the words his father was saying. 'One day… I'll find out and whoever that person is, he will suffer.' Malfoy hissed.

Hermione could hear the accusation in his voice, as if his father was the one who…- Wait.  
He had said that to her, back in the baths. Hermione had felt no pity towards him and she had simply ignored his story. She had forgotten about it, well not really but she hadn't ever thought about it again. He had perhaps opened up more to her than she thought. More than she was willingly to admit.

'Of course.' Lucius agreed. His expression stayed blank when he spoke, 'Of course they will.'  
'But,' His tone sharpened, 'you have to stay focused or else other people will try and take away your power.'  
In softer tone he added, 'Your mother would have wanted you to get married, Draco.'  
Lucius had apparently ignored the last part of the conversation about what his son was feeling and had gone back to emphasizing his point.

'I know.' He agreed, 'I know. She wanted me to be happy.' He whispered, more to himself then to his father, staring empty at the ground before him.

'Exactly.' Ignoring the sorrow that filled the youngest Malfoy's voice, the elder Malfoy turned his back at him preparing to leave but before doing that he added, 'I'm sure you'll do the right thing.'

'I will.' Malfoy said, as if he was making a promise. 'I will.' He repeated.

After the door fall shut with a blow, Malfoy seemed to seemingly relax again. He walked over to his bed and sat down, he then let himself fall on his back; closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

Hermione remained motionless, not certain what to think about what she had just heard. If Malfoy however found out she had been eavesdropping the entire time he might just cut off her head. He did not seem to be in a very good mood. But she couldn't just pretend that she hadn't heard it either, she had hoped he would leave again and then she could sneak out, but now it looked as if he wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

She would just pretend that she had heard by accidently, the door was open and she was too afraid to close it. Hopefully he would buy that. Ignoring the nagging feelings inside of her, she walked over to the near end of the bathroom, and started to fold the bath towels.

She could hear Malfoy move, her ears sharpened, trying to hear what he was going to do. She hoped for silent relieve, the heavy door from his bedroom to fall shut when he would leave the room. She did hear a door. The creak of the bathroom door.

'You were here?' His voice sounded hoarse.  
Hermione couldn't dare herself to turn around and meet him in the eye. So she pretended she was busy and simply nodded her head.  
'You heard all that…' He muttered.  
'I know when to keep my mouth shut.' She said reassuring. Somehow she found the confidence to speak. Perhaps it was because he seemed surprisingly calm.  
'I know.' He answered. 'You can delay dinner. I'm not hungry at the moment.' He sounded tired and defeated. He walked out of the room again, and Hermione could hear him fall back into his bed. 'Yes…' Hermione just said to herself, keeping herself busy with work.

After an hour there was a knock on the door, but Malfoy didn't answer, he simply stayed put on his bed. Ignoring the person on the other door.  
'Malfoy?' Hermione asked, he didn't answer her either, but she knew, she knew he wasn't asleep.  
Sighing, she walked over towards the door, when she opened she greeted by Mrs. White, who had an annoyed expression on her face. 'You sure took your time to open the door. Don't you know it is past dinner time! Master Malfoy always wants his dinner right on time.' She snarled. 'Dinner is here!' She spoke up a little louder, hoping the young master would hear, always so ever over-pleasing.  
'_Master_ Malfoy isn't hungry.' Hermione cut her off rather arrogant.  
'E-excuse me?' White snarled back again. Unbelieving Hermione's words, she tried to push herself into the room, Hermione pushed her back, not caring about the tray in her hands. Clearly she was trying to get on Malfoy's good side.  
'I do not wish to be disturbed.' Malfoy shouted in the background, clearly getting annoyed by the woman. 'You heard The _Master_.' Hermione spoke with venom, and couldn't help herself, she smirked proudly at White. Who stared at her in shock, Hermione shut the door right in her face with rather a loud unnecessary thud.

She halter her movements and thought for a minute, speaking up, 'Do you wish me to leave?'  
Malfoy looked up from his bed, frown on his face, 'Why do you want to leave?'  
'You said you did not want to be disturbed….'  
'By her. You stay here, you're my personal assistant…'  
'Right, of course.' Noticing that Malfoy still sounded very tired and all this talking only seem to make it worse.  
'Oh, Granger…'  
'Yes?'  
'Try not to say Master with sarcasm every time.' He rested his head back on his pillow when he said that.  
'It makes you sound very disrespectful towards me.' Smirk evident in his voice.  
'I'll try.' She smirked.

'Granger…'  
'Yes?' She said again, he needed to be quiet, he was losing his voice.  
'Close the curtains. I have a headache.'  
'Yes…' She nodded, while she did her task she glanced over to where Malfoy was, his eyes were closed and he lay curled up in a ball. She felt kind of sorry for him, in the state he was now he looked more like a scared child then a fearsome leader.  
'If you need me… I'll be in my room.' She didn't know what possessed her to say that, but she felt it was necessary.

She walked into her own room, exhausted she let herself fall on the bed too. Letting out a huge sigh, she rethought about everything again. Everything was blank. Then everything was dark. She couldn't even open her tired lids anymore. Yes, perhaps for now, she thought, it is better if I sleep too. When she woke back up, Hermione's head felt heavy. She must've slept deep. Yawning, she got up and look through her window, the moon was up high, indicating it was late at night already. Had she slept that much? Why hadn't Malfoy woken her? She slowly got up and quietly opened her door, peeking through; there was no sign of Malfoy.  
Perhaps he had left?

Hermione walked over to were his bed was and could see his, still, sleeping form. He was still in the same position. Deciding not to disturb him, she turned around, wanting to go get something to eat.  
'Granger…?' His quiet whisper could hardly be heard but it made Hermione halt all her actions.  
'Yes…?'  
'Granger…' He sounded disoriented, as if he wasn't really certain she was here or not. Or perhaps he was having a hard time concentrating. Walking back towards his bed, she stood next his side, 'Yes?'  
'…' He remained silent, gather energy to speak. He seemed ill.  
Bowing her head closer to his, 'Whisper…' She muttered, not really certain how to act in this situation.  
'Potions room…' He mumbled, 'Something for migraines…'  
Potions room? Where was that?  
'Bottom shelf…' He slurred his words a little.  
'Where is the potions room?'

'There…' Pointing up, towards the bookcases of his study, Hermione didn't see anything.  
'The bookcase itself…'  
'Oh! Right!' She nodded, hushing him to no speak no more unless needed. When she pulled on the frame of the bookcase it revealed a small passage way. Nice. A hidden room. Walking inside, after about three minutes she finally reached her destination. The room was high and quite small, shelves full of potions, all the way towards the top.  
'Bottom shelf.' She said to herself, looking around, she noticed that there was quite a supply of potions.  
Many of them rare, looking up to see, she saw how rare most of the potions were including a a Veritaserum potion bottle and a Polyjuice potion and many more, some she didn't even know, other so rare she didn't think they had actually existed, let alone brew them.

Looking at the bottom shelf again, she noticed that here were most of the healing potions.  
Finding the one she had been looking for she walked out rather quickly, hurrying back to Malfoy. She had made him wait long enough.

'Malfoy?' She asked, he hardly looked conscious, he made a noise in the back of his throat but other than that he stayed silent, too exhausted to say anything.  
'Here.' She said holding up the potion, he made no movements whatsoever. Clearly he wasn't going to drink it himself.  
'Come on.' He was rather heavy so Hermione had to support herself on the bed. Pulling him up she sat next to him on his bed, read the inscription on the bottle and did accordingly.  
'A little more… else it won't cease.' He whispered, Hermione noted that he didn't even have the energy to point out what she was doing.  
'How much more?' She whispered back.  
'Double it.'  
'Double!?' She asked in disbelieve.  
'Do it…Granger.' He grumbled, getting annoyed with her. Hermione remained silent and did what she was told. She lay him back down on the bed and covered him slightly. Sighing at the sight before her, Hermione sat down on a small chair nearby, waiting for the potion to take effect.

Perhaps a cold washing cloth would help? Yes, it helped her too, even only slightly. Not being able to just sit there and _watch_ Malfoy, she got up again and returned with a cold washcloth and placed it on his forehead, he didn't seem to mind or perhaps he was sleeping and hadn't even take notice.

Sitting back down Hermione waited patiently. He didn't move.

After about a half hour Malfoy started to stir in his bed, opening his eyes slowly, he looked at his ceiling. Clearly trying to wake himself from his slumber, he turned his head to the side and saw Hermione sitting on a chair, her hands resting on her lap, with a concerned expression on her face.

'Granger…'  
'You're awake!'  
'I was starting to think the potion wasn't helping.' She ranted, 'Or perhaps I had given you an overdose.'  
He smirked, so she hadn't quite believed him when he had said she could double the dose. 'I'm better now…' He stopped talking, he wanted to thank her but somehow couldn't find himself to do so.  
Hermione knew this, so she ignored his stare and resumed talking, 'Do you want a fresh cloth?'  
'No…' He slowly got up and took the washing cloth of his face. 'I'll take a warm shower.'  
'Helps me relax.'  
Hermione nodded in agreement. Waiting for him she remained seated, watching him.  
'Red?' He quirked his head and examined the sheets.  
'Yes…' Proud he had indeed noticed, why a man like him was aware of what color of sheets he owned was beyond her however, he smirked.

'It's almost the color of your face this morning.'  
Her smug smile dropped, 'I was thinking along Gryffindor terms.'  
'I like red.' He sounded almost nice but his smirk betrayed him, 'Especially on your face.'  
Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Really…'

Getting up rather quickly, too quickly, he fell back on the bed. 'You should take it easy.' Hermione said quietly. For once Malfoy just nodded, taking her advice, getting up slowly this time, 'I should be out in a bit.'  
'Would you like to eat something now?' She asked, Hermione knew that empty stomachs didn't help when it came down to headaches. Although she wasn't sure which she had most empty stomachs or headaches because of them.  
'Yes.' He yelled, already in the bathroom.

* * *

I know, slow progress… But give it time =)


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter****

Chapter VII

* * *

Hermione for once used her powers as a superior and let another girl run towards the kitchen and get a meal for their master. She took the opportunity to get some beef stew, claiming Malfoy had specifically asked, although he actually hadn't said a word on what to get, it just happen to be that she had craving for it at the moment. She hoped Malfoy did too.

The food smelled delicious, Hermione's mouth watered at the smell. Thank god for magic, thus why she didn't have to wait long. Or maybe I should thank god I said it was an order from Malfoy? she thought, grinning.

'Finally!' she said, as she heard Malfoy turn off the shower. She hoped that he would again let her eat with him; else there would be reprise of this morning's show. Hermione couldn't handle so much embarrassment again. Although so far her stomach was behaving.

'Granger, fetch me some underwear will you?' Malfoy said coming out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel. Hermione's face turned beet red at the sight, mumbling, 'What are you doing?'  
'Getting out of the shower…'  
'No! This! I mean that!' She pointed at his bare torso, embarrassment washed over her face.  
'Can't take a little skin, Granger?'  
'I can- no, it's… don't you have any manners?!' Struggling with her words, she finally managed to get out something that sounded a little bit intelligent.

'Just go get me some underwear and a lose pants.' Shrugging his shoulders not feeling the least uneasy, he ignored her rant. Malfoy appeared to be quite serious, so she couldn't just disobey him. Giving up the fight, she sighed and took a deep breath. 'Fine!' With big steps she marched over to his dresser and wardrobe grabbed what he had just asked and she marched back to him. Her pacing did slow down the more she came near him. Eyes on the ground, or anywhere where he wasn't, Hermione extended his clothes with a hand.

'Granger, don't be such a prude.'  
Hermione ignored his taunting and waited for him to grab the clothing.  
'I always knew you were a prude… Even back in Hogwarts.'  
'Whatever, Malfoy! Just put them on already!' She snapped.  
'Alright.' With that he let his towel fall on the ground, Hermione didn't think her face had ever turned as red as then it did that moment. She turned her back at him and even let his clothes fall, ignoring his tongue clicked of disapproval.  
'That's not very helpful.'  
'You are being obnoxious.' She retorted back.  
'You aren't really behaving like a proper servant.'  
That one stung a little.  
'Then behave like a proper_ Master_! And get clothed before you come out of the bathroom like every other normal person does!'  
'But I needed your assistance…' His voice sounded teasing and Hermione could actually _hear_ him smirk.  
'Assistance!' She snorted.  
'Fine…' Admitting he was indeed just trying to get under her skin, 'But then I would've missed out on seeing you all flustered.'

He walked passed her, brushing her shoulder intentionally and turned his head at her. 'Hmm… haha.'  
'What?' Hermione asked finally moving out of her stubborn position to follow him.  
'What is so funny!?' She asked again, raising her voice a little.  
'Your face is matching the sheets.'  
Hermione turned even redder only this time out of anger.  
'I assume your headache is all gone?' She hissed.  
'Yes.' He happily nodded, clearly enjoying himself.

Sitting down in his chair, Hermione didn't wait for his approval and sat down across him.  
'Eating?' He smirked.  
'Eat.' She mimicked him again, shrugging her shoulders.  
He actually did start to eat, Hermione made no movements. Was he going to eat like that?  
'What?' He asked with his mouth full, confused at her stare.  
'Shouldn't you put on a shirt?'  
'Am I making you uncomfortable?' He asked sarcastically.  
'No.' She sneered, 'You are ruining my appetite.'  
'Then don't eat.' He retorted back.  
'But we all know what happen when you don't feed Granger… Weird noises…' He muttered the last part, keen on teasing her. Hermione grabbed a plate and smashed on everything possible and started to stuff her mouth, clearly not caring if she looked any what decent in front of him. She could look like a pig for all she cared, but _he _did _not_ make _her_ feel uncomfortable nor was he going to tease her about her stomach. Stupid stomach, Hermione cursed at the thoughts.

'Once again you prove your attractiveness by eating so… graceful.' Malfoy curled his nose at the sight. Hermione simply shrugged her shoulders, not caring.  
After swallowing a rather large piece of meat she had almost choked on, Hermione reasoned that getting under his skin wasn't going to happen if she killed herself by not chewing decently on her food.

Regaining her wits letting her logic mind enter her thoughts again, Hermione straighten up.  
'So… Who is it that you are marrying?' Finding the courage to speak about what she had just witnessed. 'No one.' He snapped, his eyes stared at her for a moment and continued eating. 'I'm not marrying anyone.'  
'I'm sorry…' Hermione mumbled, feeling stupid to think Malfoy would talk to her about it, her, out of all people.  
'I indicated that to get him off my back.'  
'Oh.' Hermione simply answered.  
'You and him aren't on good terms, I see?' She asked softly, as if she asked any louder it would ruin the atmosphere. Which was calm, for once. 'No.' He simply answered.  
Hermione didn't press the subject any further; obviously he didn't want to talk about it.  
'My father…' He whispered, Hermione face snapped up to look at him, but he was staring at his wine, clearly his head was with his memories. She could see sorrow written on his face, his face harden a little. 'My father changed a lot during the war.'  
Hermione didn't say anything, it would be better to let him speak, let him choose what he wanted to tell her. 'I think… I think he was really worried. About me, about the task that was placed upon me.'  
Malfoy's mission to end Albus Dumbledore's life… She wasn't mourning his death anymore but it stung to sit next to a person that was semi-responsible for it. 'About my mother.' Lucius Malfoy seemed to have age by decades during that time. Not to mention Malfoy's father had been in Azkaban during that time period too.  
'He changed a lot after…' He didn't finish his sentence. He numbly got of his chair and stumbled towards his armchair, the long one. Hermione presumed it was his favorite since he was always fond to sit on it.

Deciding to be bold she followed him and sat next to him. Studying his expression, she saw him again. That boy she had last seen, the boy she had seen lying in bed just an hour ago.  
But not the boy from her time during Hogwarts, no, that one was long gone, she noted. This one wasn't so carefree. This one carried a lot... A lot of what?  
Grief.  
Yes, that is what it was, grief.  
Her thought swarmed through her head again, confused and unfocused.

'Why do you think we do this?'  
'This?' He asked, not understanding her question.  
'This. Talking. Eating. Getting under each other's skin.' She continued.  
'Why do_ you_ think we do this?' Asking her question more specific.  
'Why do you think we do this?' He asked her.  
Instead of arguing that she had asked it first, Hermione answered truthful. 'I think because you are playing a game with me. I don't know what for or what is the goal of this game, but I'm certain that it's a part of your plan.'  
'My plan?'  
'I don't know what your plan is either.' She confessed.

'I don't have to time to play games, Granger.' He heaved a sigh at what she was saying. He understood her concern though. 'I think were both too old for that.'  
She nodded in agreement, somewhat indicating that she had been thinking that too. It explained why she had asked the question. Again.  
'I think…' He started. 'I just like having you around.'  
This surprised Hermione, her head shot up to meet his blank stare. He didn't even blink.  
'You are… One of the few things I control.'  
Hermione lifted an eyebrow. 'Don't give me that look. You're smart. You know as well as I that everything and everyone is under control.'  
'But you are-'  
'Don't be so naïve, Granger.' His response was sharp, as if he had thought she would've known better. 'I'm not.' But you're still not answering my question either, she added in her mind.

'I don't have a lot of friends.' He resumed talking again, sounding just as monotone as before.  
'Because I don't need them.' He paused, 'Because they fear me.' Hermione realized that Malfoy had a bigger status now than when she was free. He was a lot like most dark wizards, feared by everyone, even those around him. 'I spend my time… providing my own amusement.'  
'Those… Girls?' Hermione didn't blush this time, but still felt a little uneasy talking about something so private. 'Haha… Those too.' He said amused but ignored her. 'I stay here. At the Malfoy Manor. So in the public eye I'm a hardworking man, who hardly leaves the house.'  
'But you are that too.' Hermione spoke up, 'You do work hard.'  
'I don't have anything else in my life.' He answered bitterly.  
'That's why I have become what they wanted me to.'  
'And that is…?'  
'A puppet for the public.'  
Hermione was shocked a little. She didn't think he would see through other peoples deceit so easily, clearly he wasn't some naïve boy. It wasn't as if she didn't view him like that either, she too thought he was no more than a puppet.

'It doesn't matter…' He whispered quietly.

It did, because now she understood his answer when he said she was one of the few things he controlled. Even back at the ministry things were decided for him, he was merely the man who made the announcements, the man the papers wrote about and the one who the public welcomed with open arms. She somehow pitied him. He too was someone's servant. He too was being used.

'I… don't really know what to say.' She whispered back, they we both not facing each other, staring at the space before them. 'Don't say anything, Granger. Just stay like you are.' He whispered, this however did make Hermione look. Only for a second though because Malfoy was stealing a glance of her too, both surprised. They remained silent after that. Enjoying the sound of nothingness.

Hermione didn't know what Malfoy was thinking but she knew that, for once, her head was silent too. She enjoyed the slightly awkward but serene moment. So did Malfoy apparently, because he didn't move either, sitting next to each other side by side.

It was as if a secret truce was formed.

It took us a while for either of us to make any sort of movement, but when one did, it was I who broke the moment. I slowly got up and walked towards my bedroom, 'I'm going to bed.'  
Stating the obvious, I was tired and I had the need to cover myself up, pull my sheets over my head and hide myself, not just from Malfoy, but from the entire world. My body needed rest. And I felt slightly frighten by what had just happened, it occurred to me that we had indeed formed some sort of bond now. Perhaps I was feeling guilty for sharing a moment with Malfoy. 'Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.' He answer tiredly, he was staring at her. His face was a little paler than usual, and he had dark circles underneath his eyes. His eyes. Piercing blue, as if they could see through her, remained focused on her. He kept staring until she shut the door and could no longer see if he was still staring or not. She had a feeling he was.

Crawling underneath the blankets after washing herself a little, she lay in a haze. Uncertain of what to think. Malfoy. Even when she closed her eyes she could see him a bright as day, the image of a few minutes ago never leaving her mind. Perhaps he was taking just as much of a risk as she by confiding in someone. Somehow darkness managed to swallow her whole, letting her fall in to a somewhat peaceful slumber.

*****

'Granger…?'  
Hermione felt groggy and couldn't really focus where the voice was coming from.  
'Granger?' It spoke again.  
She knew that voice, a little hoarse but certainly owned by her _master.  
Master?_ Malfoy was here? Why… Oh! _He was in her room! _Opening her eyes wide, she got up immediately, 'Malfoy!' she hissed.  
'Not a morning person, are you?' He answered smartly. He was standing in the doorway, leaning, his smirk still in place. He still wasn't wearing a shirt either. It was too early in the morning to comment about that. Evading his sight she looked through her window and was greeted by the warm sun. Just then noticing that the sun was already up and even higher than last morning, meaning it was even later then when she woke up yesterday!  
'Don't worry.' He said, as if reading her thoughts. 'No one was allowed to disturb me.'  
'I'm supposed to tell them that!' Hermione shrieked, how could he stay so calm?

Because it wasn't his neck that was on the line, Hermione's logic mind added sarcastically.

'I don't need to explain them what my personal servant is doing for me.' He pointed out, 'They obey me, like you do.'  
'Well not really,' He then smirked, 'they don't get to sleep until noon.'

Noon? It was noon already? Oh! 'Well I would've liked it that you woke me earlier!'  
'You are supposed to wake me not the other way around.' He bit back, but he was clearly still amused. This made Hermione shut up, because he made more than a good point when he said that.  
'Oh…' Right, she thought. 'Sorry…' She muttered quietly, 'Don't be.' He cut her off. 'I've only just awoken a few moments ago.'  
'Ah!' Hermione gasped, 'Then why did you make feel so guilty about it?'  
'I didn't.' He answered back. 'You did that by yourself.' Wearing his usual smirk, he walked in.

'Granger…' he started, a false business like tone. 'I'm heading towards the library.'  
'I want you to assist me there.'  
'Doing what?' Hermione asked amused by his unusual loose behavior. Something had changed. 'Reading.'  
'Reading? You need my assistance on reading?'  
'Yes.' He nodded.

'I didn't know you couldn't read Malfoy.' She smirked back. He smirk grew wider at her comment, clearly not offended. 'Explains a great deal though…' 'It does?' Genuinely interested in what she was going to say. 'You did keep reading books upside down.'  
'Haha…' He laughed, a real smile gracing his features. 'I'm afraid you have me confused with that other blonde.'  
'Haha…' Hermione giggled.  
'Loony.'  
'You certainly are…' She said, a smile never leaving her face.  
Malfoy smirked, 'Sharp, Granger. Very sharp.'  
'Doesn't go with the Malfoy attitude though.' She added. 'No… Hence why I need your assistance,' He resumed the earlier conversation, but stayed true to the character he was playing, 'To save myself.'

'What do you want me to do?' She asked more seriously. 'Read books.'  
'Out loud?' Hermione asked confused. 'No…' He said, then gave it a thought. 'Or Maybe… Perhaps some dirty little novel.'  
'Malfoy!'  
'I can already imagine how your face will look thought.' He remained serious, for a moment Hermione thought he was truly considering. 'No.' He finally said, 'I just want you to read. For me, with me, however you like.'  
'Really?' Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement. 'Yes.'  
'Okay.' Then noticed that she was still sitting on her bed, and her sheets were fortunately covering her poor nightgown. Flushing a little, 'I'll be there in a minute.'  
Malfoy just smirked at her reaction when she realized the situation, but remained silent and simply nodded, closing the door behind me, leaving her in her privacy.

She didn't know what had happened between now and last night, but she hadn't expect such a drastic change of behavior. There was no use to ponder about it as he explained himself that he wanted her to be around because she was one of the few things that he controlled. He was using her to ease his own soul. And so was she. If he thought he was in charge, then so be it.

Somehow out of the privacy of Malfoy's room they had resumed their positions again, that of master and servant, and had turned back to their normal behavior. Walking silently towards the library, Hermione realized that this was somewhat of a relief. The thought of being so carefree all the time was a lie. Even when she was alone with him, she could never truly trust him. She was never carefree, every thought always crossed her mind. Besides she wouldn't know how to behave in front of others, it would feel as betrayal. Who she was betraying she didn't know since there was no side to choose from, she even had to silent the nagging feeling in her stomach and tell herself to let herself enjoy the rare moments she truly wanted.  
Like reading.  
The moments were she could be at least a little bit of her former self. Not that she was ever herself without restrains. Sure she would show bit and pieces of her, but never be herself completely. Not even with Annette, who did not hold back on being herself, or so she assumed. Perhaps, Annette was just more carefree, but just as closed as she when it came down to the past. Or, perhaps, Annette didn't cling to the past anymore, like she did.

Letting her mind rest, she took a deep breath as she entered the library. Breathing in the smell of old books; she couldn't stop a smile forming on her lips. 'Pick anything you like.' Malfoy almost sounded like a father who was spoiling his child, he even carried the same smile of approval on his lips. Hermione did feel like a child. Like one in a candy-store, she was allowed a treat. She was allowed a moment of true freedom.

'A novel?' He asked confused. Hermione just shrugged in response. Not really certain herself why she had chosen such a book. But she had always loved reading them in her free time, letting her fantasy take her to another time and space, letting her slowly fall in love with the characters and then she would close her eyes and envision them. To share their feelings, the feelings of betrayal, or hate or despair, but also comfort, warmth and love, things that made her wonder about life. It didn't necessary had to have a happy ending but a beautiful story could touch her heart, right in the core.

She remembered a time where she was free to read as much as she wanted. She would sometimes postpone reading the end because she didn't want the book to be over. How silly now that she thought of it.

Malfoy gave her peculiar look, confused at what she had chosen and wondered what could be going on inside of her head. He didn't say anything and just nodded. He went to lie on a similar couch like the one he had in his room, and picked up a book, it wasn't Hogwarts: A History. It made her think about their first discussion. Somehow she had let it sly that he was the one that was responsible for the students of Hogwarts and their current system.

'No more about Hogwarts?' She asked, her tone was calm but she knew she sounded cold and bitter too somehow. She couldn't stop herself from asking, it just hurt her that young children are suffering and she couldn't do anything about it. She was so glad when she had received that letter…

'I… No.' He answered. Again doubting whether he should tell her or not. He remained quiet and pretended to read his book with utter concentration. Hermione neglected her thoughts and ignored his presence.

Somehow she managed to forget the entire world around her and only live in the world of the book she was reading. It wasn't until hour and a half later, when Malfoy spoke up and broke the spell she was under, that she stopped reading. 'I didn't mean to upset you.'

Hermione looked at him confused. 'About the book….' He hesitated a little, 'I didn't think about it.'  
'You didn't think about the children?' She accused him sharply.  
'No, I didn't think about how it would affect you.'  
'So you just admit that you still don't care about those children?' Hermione didn't back down and she could feel her temper rising. The atmosphere had turned from calm to electric.

'I wanted to catch your attention.' He ignored her, 'I knew you liked it. God knows, it was _you _who were always walking around with it.'  
'Want do you want me to say? Thank you!?' Hermione bit back, if he thought his confession would make her less angry, well then he had another thing coming.  
'I didn't say that.' He shot back, losing his patience. 'I didn't think about it, I just wanted you to_ talk to me._' Emphasizing the words that mattered, hoping it would get through her thick skull.

'Now you just made it sound like some type of love confession.'  
Malfoy snorted at the ridiculousness of what she was saying, 'No, but I just… wanted to talk.' 'That doesn't make it okay.' She softened a little when she saw his expression, which reflected the despair one could hear in his voice.

'Do you have any idea?' She said quietly. 'Do you have any idea how it is to be… treated like dirt? Scum? When you're not even really certain of why people talk to you that way? Do you realize how much it hurts? I didn't grow up in this world…' She paused, trying to find the right words to say out loud, 'I wasn't normal either where I grew up. I had always been the bookworm and the know-it-all. I… was never really popular.'

Malfoy stayed motionless, his expression was hard to read but she could tell he was listening intensely. 'But that was okay, because somehow as a kid I knew there was something out there, something I would do that others could only dream off. I would just have to be patient until that time comes.' She swallowed a small lump that was forming in her throat, seriously Hermione that wasn't something you could still cry about, she said to herself harshly.

'And then… Then I finally got that letter.' She smiled at the memory, 'And then I thought: finally, my time has finally come. I was so excited. But then I learned… It was just the same. Only worse, I didn't even know how this world functioned. And I studied hard and somehow managed to fit in.'

She looked at him, her brown eyes boring into his, 'And then I learned there were certain thing I would never fit in with it. Things I couldn't change. And then there was you; the very first boy to call me that. …a mudblood.'

Malfoy didn't say anything, so she continued, taking a breath to calm herself, 'That hurt so much when you called me that, in front of all those people. You really made me feel dirty and useless.' She fell a small pang go through her heart, the young girl inside of her was still hurting. 'And then I met Harry and Ron. And my entire life changed. I realized I was so much more than that. I was proud of who I were. And I loved Hogwarts deeply. It became a home.'

'So know, when I think about those girls and boys who are muggle-borns too, I think of how horrible their experience must be. You can't feel as if you belong there, when people are telling you, you don't belong there at all. You can't call that a home, it's not warm or gives you shelter. You can't call that… a life worth living.' That last part was something she felt personally all the time. This life wasn't worth living anymore. It was something you know just would have to endure. Malfoy stood up and turned around not making any eye contact with her, he practically fled out of the room. Hermione suddenly felt very foolish of sharing her thoughts with him. He didn't care. He agreed with this type of living. He wanted to live like this.


	8. Chapter VIII

Wow, important chapter! Tell me your thoughts and leave a review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.****

Chapter VIII

* * *

Hermione was surprised when she heard the door open again; he had been gone for more than an hour, she jumped up to meet him. Since he had left Hermione alone with her thoughts, her mind had filled itself with doubt and uncertainty, something she felt intense now than before.  
Malfoy slowly walked in, Firewhiskey in one hand, she couldn't tell if he had drunk too much or not. She noticed that in his other hand he was holding a book, not just any book, _the book_, the one that had started this whole ordeal.

Throwing it near her feet, Hermione stared at for a moment and looked back up meeting his eyes, he made a nod with his head to pick it up. She looked back down and refused to move, or rather her body simply did not make any movements, she then looked back up at Malfoy, who was walking pass her now, ignore her stare. It was as if he wanted to ignore her presence. She turned around, he was still standing with his back at her.  
I can't change anything.' He said, his voice sounded cold and distant, not facing her. 'This life… this is how we live now.' He sighed, now turning around again, giving the book a brief glance before his eyes traveled all the way up to meet her eyes. His slow and unfocused movements made her uneasy and wary.  
'How we _all_ live now.' He finished.

All as in you, me, pureblood, mublood. It didn't matter if it was wrong because it was simply right, now today and so on forever.

'There is very little we can do about it.' He said leaning again a bookcase across from were Hermione was standing. 'You really believe that?' Hermione asked, convinced he didn't believe his own words either, she could hear it in his voice, it made her wonder what was going on inside his mind. 'I know that.' He answered bitterly, rolling his eyes at her words, taking a sip from his bottle. It almost sounded if he didn't like the current situation either, which would be weird considering his position.  
'Do you not like the life your living?' She softly asked, wondering if perhaps he would share his thoughts.  
'Not really…' He muttered, not making any eye contact with her, actually he was looking everywhere beside her.  
'Why not? You have everything you possibly want...' Her voice went up a little, she could feel her emotions swirl inside of her. If it was anger or sadness she didn't know.  
'Hmph…' He then just smirked at what she had just said. 'Ironic…' He muttered, taking a rather large sip from his drink. 'Maybe this was a mistake… there is simply no room for freedom.' He finally said, looking at her again. He words were clear. Her freedom… He could simply not give her that. And she would simply not want it.  
Hermione nodded in agreement, 'Yes, I too feel this has been a mistake. Too much has happened in our lives, to just forget what happened is impossible.' Hermione felt as if she was being sincere with herself for the first time, she couldn't just be like Annette had said.  
What come will come; she had never lived along that motto.

'I… I'm just as trapped as you are.' He said, he had dropped his harsh attitude when he said that, fumbling with head of his bottle, ripping off the remains of the sticker. 'Maybe now, yes… But there was a time when you had a choice.' Hermione words were filled with venom, anger was running through her veins. She felt that, every time they talked, Malfoy made her feel like he too was a victim.  
He was anything but.

He was the cause.

'You blame me.' He said resolute, as if he had just concluded that.  
'You are to blame.' She shot back.  
'Think whatever you want, mudblood.' He hissed back, the level of alcohol was now running high through his veins, his mood swings were hard but she was tired of this game.  
'Malfoy… You were and always will be…' _'Malfoy.'_ She spat his name, his vile name. 'Nothing but a moron who can't think for himself and who has nothing but his name and his status to rely on. _You are nothing_!'  
With that she ran out the library.

Malfoy let his head fall back on one of the bookcases. Taking huge gulp of his bottle of Firewhiskey.

*****

Hermione's cheeks were wet.  
So was her hair.  
Her body.  
Her clothes.  
But she didn't care.  
She loved the rain.  
She loved how it made the green grass smell, how the droplets would slowly slide over, the leafs of the trees, the flower's petals, how it would slide over her face and her hair, dropping further down her back. How it almost made her feel as if it could wash away her sorrows, her scars, her entire existence. Looking up, at the dark clouds, she remembered thinking as a child that when it rained, the world was grieving. That someone was grieving; someone had just lost someone or something precious. And the world showed his condolence by weeping with them. Somehow, even though the thoughts were saddening, it brought her comfort.  
She wondered who was grieving. It certainly wasn't her. No, her skin had grown too thick, her heart too cold and her mind too numb. It hadn't hurt when he said mudblood. No, the Cruciatus curse hurt, _his_ words did not. And one could not feel betrayed when one hadn't ever trusted.

But it left her confused. What did she want? Why did she even still want to get out? What would she do? What could she do? Resume her life?  
He was right. This was the life they were living now. And there was nothing anyone could do about it. Yet she hanged on to such delicate hope. Small and fragile, but there, right inside of her. She knew that hope, she knew it oh-so-well. It was the same hope she cling to before Hogwarts. And it had rewarded her. She might've not liked the society she was thrown in.  
But the magic. The magic was more then she had ever dreamed of.  
And then she thought of Ron and Harry. And everyone she had grown to love during those few years of her life she had been rewarded so well. And she refused to just give up; she would not let their deaths be in vain.

But what was it she was fighting for again?

'Hermione!' Annette came running towards her with a towel in her hands. 'Have you lost your mind!?' She shrieked, 'Do you want to get sick!? Let's get inside…' She wrapped the towel around Hermione who just nodded numbly, letting the girl lead her back inside the manor.

Drying her off gently, Annette looked at her concerned. 'You shouldn't be doing this.' Hermione spoke up, 'You're going to get into trouble.'  
'I know…' She whispered, wiping her hair out her face, it was sticking on her skin.  
'Which is exactly, why I'm taking over.' A familiar warm voice made both girls look up in surprise. Greeted by Margret's sunny smile, she walked over towards them with a fresh pair of towels. 'You!' Pointing at Annette, 'Out.'  
Annette smiled grateful at het, gave Hermione an apologetic look and practically ran out the door. 'Now, young lady, you shouldn't be sitting outside in the rain you know. If you get sick they won't heal you or give you any type of medicine.' She stopped dried off Hermione's hair, 'And they will make you work. Harder if possible.' She continued, trying to comb Hermione wild hair, 'Don't think because you work for young Master Malfoy…'

'I don't think like that.' Hermione didn't sound harsh when she said that, although it did anger her, she knew Margret well enough by now that she didn't mean bad. Nodding her head, Margret continued talking, 'I don't know about your history with him. But he has requested your presence multiple times now. You should go before others find out you were just standing outside. If they mention it to him, _he has to punish_ _you_, whether he wants to or not.'  
Margret was somehow aware of the strange situation she was in. It worried her.  
'Does anyone—'  
She cut her off, 'No, of course not.'  
'I'm an old lady; I just pick up one these things.' She winked.

'Don't tell anyone. Thank you.' Hermione threw her arms around her and gave her a warm embrace which she returned gladly. 'Better run.'

Which Hermione did, despite the odd stares and peculiar stares she got, no one dared to stop her, and maybe this was a good thing too. Then they could think she was still a loyal servant like them, in a hurry to please her Master, afraid of punishment. Something she somehow knew she wouldn't receive. Or she hoped.

Knocking shortly before entering, since she didn't wait for a response and entered the room. It was empty. He wasn't here. Had he returned to the library? She walked towards her room, she would put on a fresh pair of clothes first, perhaps by that time he would have returned.

Taking off her grey sweater, she unbuttoned the white blouse, trying to change as quickly as she could, only now did she feel the cold. Perhaps some warm water would help her get the feeling back into her hands. Letting the steam met her face, she could feel her skin tingle with delight. Taking in a deep breath, she opened her eyes, seeing her reflection.  
She looked awful. Her bushy hair was wilder than usual.

Suddenly her door wide open, she had hear the screeching sound her doorknob made, it occurred to her she hadn't fully closed it to begin with. Malfoy was leaning on doorframe, his face indifferent. Hermione covered herself up, startled by his actions. 'What do you want?' She had tried not to let the fear be heard in her voice but she had slightly trembled before speaking.  
'We need to talk.'  
Hermione nodded and waited for him to leave, but he stood still and made no motion to move. 'Can I get dressed first?' She hissed.  
He didn't respond right away, making her feel uneasy. 'I'll take a bath.' He spoke very quietly, 'Meet me there.' The last part he whispered so quiet, Hermione would've hardly have heard it hadn't his lips moved.

Hermione simply nodded in confusion. He had ignored her current state of dress and had stared at nothing but her eyes, calculating and somewhat cold and distant. It didn't take away the flush that was one her face, but that happened to be there because of the steam of the hot water. Or so she told herself.  
The feel of discomfort was scrubbed from her face by her hands, a mantra going on in her head that she did not fear anything. She dried herself off and gave herself one last glance.  
God, she looked horrible. She didn't have anything to keep her hair out of her face, so her bushy hair would just have to do. She had put on her older slightly worn out blouse, the skirt was half dry, she left her sweater to dry.

*****

Walking slowly in the halls of the baths, which were damp and smelled somehow like musk and something else Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on. She assumed that it was something they used to wash themselves with. It smelled quite nicely.

Standing in front of the door where she had met Malfoy previously, Hermione slightly hesitated, not really certain what to expect. 'No use standing here.' She said out loud to herself. When she went inside she was greeted by a thick cloud of steam. Not being able to see Malfoy she walked in a little closer. The bath must've had ridiculously hot because steam was like a thick mist in front of her eyes, Hermione could feel herself starting to sweat. How could he stand such a heat?

'Granger.' His voice was unmistakable. 'Over here.'  
'Where_ is _here, Malfoy?' Agitated, she walked around with her hands spread out, trying to find some sort of hold on. Or just to have a clue of where she was going. He snatched her hand and pulled her towards him, but she was stopped by the edge of the bath, which was the height of her knees. 'Ow! That hurt.' She grumbled, lightly rubbing her knee.  
'Took you long enough.'  
'Well excuse me!' She huffed.

'Get in.' He said, his voice was close yet his face was nowhere to be seen.  
'W-what?' She asked baffled.  
'I thought you'd like a bath after standing in the rain for an hour.'  
'I- No! I will not!' She answered livid, not really sure what he was suggesting, searching for his face. 'Fine…' His voice sounded uninterested, she still couldn't see him, she had caught a glimpse of him but he had disappeared again. 'I thought you would like that.'  
'N-Not with you!' She shrieked.  
'After the rain…' He muttered, but Hermione was certain that his smirk was in place.  
'Fine… never mind.' He had dipped his face in the water, she could hear him gasp for air.  
Hermione was certain her face was red again, but this time she was sure it was a shade she couldn't blame on the steam.

When he came up for air again, she saw his figure move in the cloud of steam. 'Where you watching me?' She asked quietly, feeling somewhat shy and most definitely exposed.  
'Yes.' He answered honestly.  
'Why?'  
'I felt like it.'  
'What a Malfoy-ish answer.' She rolled her eyes.  
'Malfoy-ish?' He wondered out loud, she could hear water splattering, her eyes darted around.

But she soon found him. He was leaning on the opposite wall, bare torso, his arms were crossed, frown on his face. Droplets of water cascading on his bare skin, like the rain. Like the rain had done on her eyes had followed a small droplet but she didn't have the courage to follow its destination. So when her eyes shot up to meet his blue ones, she saw that he was staring at her intensively. Feeling sheepish at being caught doing something so juvenile, her eyes broke contact with his.

'What did you want to talk about?' She said. She knew it had nothing to do with their last conversation. No. They would talk about that some other time. She knew Malfoy by now that he needed time to explain himself properly.

'About earlier.' He said.

Of course he had to screw up her entire theory around him and proof everything she thought she knew was absolutely wrong. Clearly annoyed by him, she didn't want to let it show so she simply said 'Hmm…?'  
At least the warmth was more than welcome, she shivered from delight. 'At least put your feet in it.' He said, seeing how much she was enjoying the heat. 'Or something.'

Hermione ignored him. Shrugging at her stubbornness, he resumed talking, 'I want to make a deal.'  
'A deal? Malfoy, I don't have a _lot to_ trade for.' She said sarcastically, she had _nothing_ to trade for.

'I'll work against the ministry.' He paused for dramatic affects, typical Malfoy. When he saw he piqued her interest her continued, 'First thing I'll do is make Hogwarts an honest place again. A home, as you like to call it. I'm sure they're still people plotting to overthrow us,' us, the current ministry, 'I'll give them valuable information in return.'

Hermione had to slow down the words in her head. He was saying he was willing to give up his entire existence, something he and all his followers had worked so hard for, he claimed that there were still people fighting, even though the entire world claimed that no one had dared to go against them. But he wanted a deal. So… 'What do you want in return?'

'Your loyalty.' He simply answered  
'My loyalty?' She questioned, what planet does he live on? she had no choice but to be loyal to him and him alone or else there would be severe punishments…death.  
'Yes.'  
'You see, I want you to do something for me.'  
'And what is this something?' Eager to hear just was he was purposing.  
'I need you to find out who killed my mother.'

Those words needed to sink in. Hermione just stood with her mouth open.

'Obviously trying to befriend you wasn't going to work so I decided I need to give you something you want. Hence my proposition.' He spoke in a business type matter, as if speaking towards a fellow colleague.  
'So that's what you were doing? You were trying to be nice to get me to do something for you?' Hermione fumed with rage, she knew he had been playing with her head! He and his stupid games!

'No.' He said calmly. 'There was a personal reason to it too. I already told you that one…' He broke eye contact when he said that, his hard persona slightly crumbled at the confession.

Somehow this calmed Hermione down. But still she needed to think. She started to take of her shoes and sat down at the edge and with a swirl she let her feet feel the hot water.  
That felt so nice. It made her thoughts relax too. Reasonable thinking was taking over again.

'So… What does this mean exactly? How do you want _me_ to find out about your mother?'

'As you know and heard,' he faked a cough, remembering his father's conversation, 'I suspect my father of being behind the death of my mother. He continued speaking after he took a small breath, 'I don't know if he actually killed her herself, I assume he let someone else do it.'

'My father keeps many secrets. But this house has ears and eyes. Servants, house-elfves and so on, no one will speak to me. Not any of those below me and not any of those who are in the same league.'

'I can't speak to those who are above me.' Hermione interrupted. 'I'm not asking you to speak to them. I'm asking you to listen, sneak around. Look around in my father's office.'  
'You really think he isn't going put some type of safety on them?' She said viciously, referring to the magic she could not deflect without a wand. In her head she was referring to some type of curse she once had used too. 'See what you can do and I'll get you a wand.' He responded, that caught her attention. 'A real wand?'  
'Yes like the one I have.'  
'You'll let me have _your _wand?' Hermione asked in disbelieve. 'Yes. But only when the time is right and that's when you have proven your loyalty and your worth to me.' He said snobbishly.

Ignoring him, Hermione thought about what he had just said for a minute, letting her feet make dip and sending ripples in the water. 'Alright, say I'll do it. How are you going to go against the ministry? You are the ministry.' She pointed out.  
'Exactly.' He smirked, pointing out the obvious. 'Anyway, let me worry about that.'  
'Will you do it?' It was almost as if she was interrogating him, her eyes were intently focused on him and his answer, 'I'll need proof you'll actually stop what you are doing in Hogwarts.'  
'Hogwarts: A History, the greatest proof there is.' He pointed out, smirking at his own brilliance. Good point, she thought, that is good proof. The book would never lie.  
'And you'll return it to the library.' Her voice sounded as punctual as back in their Hogwarts days, she had used that tone so much. He nodded his head and rolled his eyes.  
'Not yours! Hogwarts!' She added.  
'Yes, Professor Granger.' He mocked her, smirking.

She would be putting a great deal on the line. But he had just confirmed that there were indeed people plotting against him. And she knew he would give information to the right people and not some other idiot because then he would just be cutting in his own skin. He too was putting a lot on the line. His life actually, something Hermione had thought he cling on more than anything. This was dangerous. And would they even speak to her? Could she make them talk? And then there was his father. Lucius Malfoy.  
She was going to dig into the business of one of the most dangerous man in the world. He was cruel and felt no mercy. How was she going to go up against him? How on earth was she going to do that?  
But the reward… was more than anyone could give her, a chance to recuperate. A chance for not just her, but so many others, the next generation could relive like in the older days.

'I guess…' She slightly hesitated. 'We have a deal.'

'I guess we do.' He said, getting up to extend his hand and shake on it, Hermione halted him with a hand. 'I think that can wait.'

'Still such a prude?' He teased. 'You have no shame!' Defiantly lifting her chin in the air, she moved her head to the side. Sprinkling some water on her to catch her attention, Hermione huffed at his childlike behavior and rolled her eyes at him.  
'Let's…' He started, 'Forget everything.'  
'All we have is each other. Let's try to rely on one another as much as we, _both_, can.' He too had a hard time trusting people and was rather suspicious. 'Yes.' Hermione nodded.  
Feeling the hostility disappearing slightly, Hermione told herself, that indeed time would only tell if his words were true or not.

What come will come. Ironically Annette's word came back to haunt her.

Enjoying the water a little bit longer, Hermione felt it was no longer appropriate to just sit like that. Well it hadn't been appropriate before either but then they were talking and it had helped her calm her nerves, now it just made her feel uneasy.

'Now, if you would excuse me.' Her voice broke the silence that had filled the air.  
'I would like to go to my room and change my blouse. _Again._' Her blouse was wet because of the water, he had to, splash on her.

'Of course.' Even though he didn't say anything wrong with that, the mischief in his eyes were evident as was the smirk plastered on his face. 'You _are_ getting a bit _see-through_…'

Glancing down her blouse, she saw that the thin white material was wet and left nothing to the imagination. Her sweat and Malfoy splashing water on her hadn't helped either. Covering her breasts with her arms, she scowled at him, and got out quickly as she could. Trying not to fall on her face because that would be a typical "Hermione-ish" thing to do, picking up her shoes, she quickly walked off and let the door fall shut behind her. She however could still hear Malfoy's laughter in the background. That only made her flush more. With anger. How did they always have the strangest conversations.

*****

Resuming the ritual of the evening, Hermione tried to avoid talking to the servants just yet.  
She needed a plan first. And some more information on who to talk to, not to mention she couldn't trust anyone either. This was her own risk and she couldn't let others get involved.

When Malfoy came back of the baths, he looked more relaxed than ever. Obviously pleased that had been able to make a deal with her. Hermione sat down at the table in front of him, as if they were two associates that were having a meeting. She was going to set some rules, whether he liked it or not.

'About this.' Referring to their agreement, 'I want to set some rules.'  
'Rules?' He asked amused. 'Yes, when no one is around I want you to treat me like an equal.' Malfoy stayed silent but gave a small nod, not really certain where she was going with this.

'If you want me to take risks for you, I want you to treat me accordingly. I understand that you cannot do that in front of others but I want you to let me speak freely when I'm alone with you, I don't want to excuse myself when leaving a room and I want my privacy. I know myself well enough that I cannot function properly with my own peace of mind.'

He nodded in agreement, 'I understand.' It amused him that she was all business now. 'Here.' He walked towards his desk and returned with a book, extending his hand, keeping his distance, he gave it to her, 'Feel free to read whenever you want.'

It was the novel she had been reading earlier.

'Thank you.' She smiled politely, glad that Malfoy could be so pleasant and that this deal was obviously going to change her life no matter what. 'One more thing.' She wanted to open her mouth but was halted by a knock. She raised her finger, telling him to wait a minute. Funny thing to do, she noticed, he gave her an amused look in return. Walking in a fast pace towards the door to answer.

'Dinner.' She mumbled, opening the door she took the tray and closed the door again, not even saying thanking the girl, which was something she normally did. But she was too consumed with forming a decent plan. She placed the tray and sat down and started to eat, not waiting for Malfoy's approval and ignoring the bemused look he was giving her.  
'As I was saying… One more thing, Where do I start?' She asked in al sincerity.  
'I'm not really certain.' He said, thinking about what she had just said.  
'I need some sort of plan. And I need a place to start.' She added. Noticing that he hadn't touched his plate yet, Hermione arched an eyebrow and looked up at him. He was too concentrated to notice her stare.  
'Aren't you hungry?' Hermione's question stopped his train of thoughts, he first gave her an aggravated look but soon saw she was simply curious, he softened immediately.  
'No…' Earning a disapproval look he changed his answer, 'I'll eat in a minute.'  
'Good.' She said pleased with the answer.

Give her a little freedom and she turns into your mother… He thought, rolling his eyes.

'I think White would be a good start.'  
'Impossible me and that woman do not get along.' Hermione retorted, 'Maybe if I had some sort of bargain chip…'  
'You must know a few people, ask them.' He said, giving her a curious look. She swallowed a potato.  
'Yes, and do you know how many people use each other for their own gain? If they snitch to you, it's okay but if they snitch against your father…'  
'Then we are both screwed…' He answered crudely. That is one way of putting it.

'Let's first try something else, instead of asking around about my father directly, ask something less dangerous… Ask about me first, so if anyone snitches they tell me.'  
'How are you so sure about that? Why would they not choose your father to tell?' Hermione retorted back.  
'Because right now he is out for two days, so they will _have_ to tell me. And start with people who have loyalty to neither of us. White is very loyal to my father, so she's off limits and anyone around her too. Well until we have a better plan anyway.'  
Hermione nodded in agreement. 'I think I know now where to start safely.'

Malfoy finally started eating but not before he raised his glass, Hermione took her glass of water and toasted on their new collaboration. Both of them had a small smile on their face, they were still uncertain to where this could lead but they were a both one step closer to where they wanted to be.

* * *

And so it begins… or maybe not… Who knows!? …I do actually mwuhahaha… Leave a review and I'll update faster! Actually, I'm just so excited that I might do it anyway... But I've got to bribe you guys with something, right? Just tell me your thoughts about this chapter!? Come on, some feedback!


	9. Chapter IX

Finally I update! Hooray! Oh, shout out to latina-pr! I was so happy to read your review, it made me smile from ear to ear! Thank you for reviewing J Actually, everyone, THANK YOU, I love reading them and they give me so much inspiration. I cannot emphasize this enough, thank you!  
**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.****

Chapter XI

* * *

The next morning they both resumed their roles as servant and master, playing it both so excellent it astonished them that they could be so tolerant and lenient to one another if one had to.

Hermione walked outside the room towards the kitchen, claiming that Master Malfoy had a craving for some sweets and tea. And told the girls, that mostly just stood around to waiting for her to give them orders, that they had to go take Master Malfoy's bed-linen off. This gave her some space to walk around, else she would just be trapped in his room plotting over nothing.

Walking inside the kitchen, were there weren't too many people there just yet, it was only ten, they didn't start cooking for lunch until ten thirty. She was hoping to spot Annette here too, but she it seemed that she had taken over Hermione's position in the linen department. Poor girl… Well at least _she_ had a wand.

Seeing a familiar bun of white hair, with here and there some lose locks, Hermione walked over quickly.  
'Margret!' She exclaimed happily. 'I need your assistance on something.'  
'Hermione…' She smiled softly, happy to see the girl in a much better mood then yesterday.  
'Has everything worked out well?'  
'Yes… Don't worry about it, Margret. I was just being silly.'  
Margret nodded her head understanding her. 'Yes, the Masters can be quite a handful.'  
'They can?' Hermione asked curious, to what she meant by that. 'Uhuh,' She nodded, folding the kitchen towels, 'What was it you needed me for?'  
'Oh, well you see, ehm…' Hermione all of a sudden needed to get her wit back, she was already thinking about how to ask Margret what she knew.  
'Master Malfoy wanted me to get some tea but with _some variety_.' She mimicked him and rolled her eyes at his speech. Not that he had actually said that, but she could imagine him saying it perfectly like that. 'I'm a bit of a ninny when it comes to these sorts of things.'  
'Of course! Of course!' She smiled happily; glad she could be used for more than just folding and cleaning vegetables for once.

Walking towards the cupboard full of herbs and other flavors of tea, Hermione took a tea set and placed it on a small tray. 'Well let's see…' She muttered thoughtfully. They stood in a small dark corner where people paid little to no mind to them. Hermione decided that now was her chance.  
'What… What do you know about the Malfoys?' Margret gave her a strange look, suspicious why she would ask such a question. For a moment there Hermione thought she made a mistake.  
'The youngest or the eldest?'  
'Both' Hermione replied, 'Well… The youngest actually.' She added quickly, remembering the plan.

'Well, good he is less awful then the other one. But awful nevertheless.' She already knew that, she needed to know other things. Besides, these were commonly known facts…  
'Yes but… between us… I heard them fight. They don't seem to get along very well.'  
'No.. No, indeed not. After Mrs. Malfoy passed away… They grew apart. Their last fight was about Mr. Malfoy wanting young Mr. Malfoy to get married, to continue the Malfoy name and have an heir. With some fancy girl… don't remember her name, though.'  
Wow… Hermione was astonished that she knew so much valuable information and hadn't even been anywhere near the argument. This house had ears and eyes everywhere apparently.  
'I see… Well he was in an upset mood…' Hermione explained.  
'Don't let it bother you, he's known for having a short fuse with his servants.'

'How long have you worked here?' Hermione asked genuinely interested.

'For about… Yes about less than five years. There was no need for me to go to Azkaban, too old.' She explained. 'I have a daughter… but I don't know where she is.'  
Hermione saddened a little at the thought, she too had a mother somewhere but she didn't know where she was either. Or if she was still alive for that matter. 'I know how that feels…' Hermione confessed.

'So you have known them for quite a while.' Hermione said referring to the Malfoys. 'Yes indeed. Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy are one of the few pureblood families that married each other out of love. You could see that, they were quite fond of each other. But near the end…it changed. Something must've happened because they were living on the verge of war all of a sudden. Even for Young Mr. Malfoy it wasn't an easy time. They pressured him a lot…'

'They did?' Hermione wanted to ask more about Lucius Malfoy but… 'I always saw him as a spoiled child.'

'Well, I'm sure he was when he was younger perhaps, but growing up… They wanted him to lead, every little thing depended on him and there was no room for mistakes.'

'So Mr. Malfoy still pressures him a lot…' Hermione made it sound more of a statement then a question, she didn't want Margret to go any deeper about Malfoy, she didn't need to know that. 'I think he is still grieving about his mother's death.' Hermione announced quietly, as if she had just drawn a conclusion of Malfoy's behavior. She knew she wasn't the greatest actress but she tried her best to conceal her true interest. 'How did his father take her death? Even after all the fighting?' Hermione couldn't stop herself from asking that, not when they had reached a point in their conversation were she actually got the opportunity to ask so explicitly.  
'He too suffered, maybe not in the eyes of his son…' Her voice wandered off. 'He seems to blame him.' Hermione pointed out. 'Yes, everyone knows that.' Margret confirmed.  
'Oh…' Everyone? Who was everyone?  
'But don't worry Hermione, he just needs some time, mourning is a long progress that simply takes time.'

'There, that looks rather nicely, no?' She said when she arranged the tray. 'Now you take all the credit, you hear.' She winked, 'I'm just an old bat, I've had my time. You still have a long way to go.' That sounded a lot more depressing then she probably had indented, Hermione mused. Thanking Margret for her help and her little talk, Margret answered that all she had to do was ask.

With that she walked off back to his room. She didn't mention anything of her conversation with Margret to Malfoy because it had simply been more about him than anyone else.  
Malfoy ignored her presence, certain that she would speak up if she had information.

Seeing that there were no fresh sheets on the bed, she figured it was another good excuse to leave the room personally and now she could even go look for Annette. Not that she wanted her to get involved too much, but she had mentioned that she too had heard of things, maybe she knew who to talk to.

*****

Luck was on her side because Annette was just walking in hall in front of her, her long red hair was tied in a knot, but it still stood out among the grey halls that surrounded her.  
Walking quickly towards her, she lightly tapped her on the shoulder. Annette turned around with a scowl but that was quickly replaced by her usual bright smile, 'Hermione!' She exclaimed excitedly.

'Shh!' Hermione shushed her and pointed towards a door on their left, not catching anyone's attention they both snuck in. 'Hermione! Are you alright? I was worried last night…'  
'Don't be.' Hermione smiled. 'Everything turned out fine.'  
'Well, you gave me quite a scare.' She frankly said, 'Good thing Margret was there.'  
'I know. She's an angel and so are you.' Hermione smiled; glad to have a real friend again.  
'What had happened?'  
'Malfoy had a fight with his father and he was just… being mean.' She hated lying to her but she couldn't tell her the whole story. Because if she did she knew Annette would want to help and she just didn't want her to take any risks.

'Oh… Did he hurt you?' She sounded worried and put a hand around her shoulder. 'No… He was just being…his usual self.' Hermione said. That part was true actually. 'I'm sorry…' She muttered apologetic, as if she had been somehow responsible. 'Don't be sad! I'm fine! See?' Hermione gave her best reassuring smile, 'There is something I wanted to ask you, though.'  
'Ah, sure what is it?  
'Yesterday you said that you had heard of things about Malfoy.'  
'Ah things?' She asked confused, 'Oh! You mean… about his lady-friends?'  
'Yes! Well not about that actually… more about where you heard that stuff? I never picked up on anything and believe me I always had my ears open.'  
'I know.' Annette smirked, 'That's why no one speaks when you're around.'  
'What?'  
'People might not say your name out loud anymore but they do _know_ your name. Besides you are always getting yourself into trouble.'  
'So people talk? Have you heard something of an alliance?' Hermione blurted out, as soon as the words left her mouth she wanted to swallow them back in.  
'Alliance?'  
'Oh, never mind…'  
'So you work for them?' Annette gasped. 'No… No _I don't_. But I hadn't heard of any alliance and know it has come to my ears that there are people fighting for us. I just thought…'

The truth is that I'm not thinking at all, Hermione thought to herself. She was only getting herself in deeper and there was no way she could stop herself from falling apparently. She had told herself to keep Annette safe and she wouldn't give her any information. This was supposed to go the other way around.

'I don't know about that.' Annette confessed. 'I haven't heard anything either, is you source reliable?'  
'Very reliable.'  
'Who?'  
'Ahm… nobody. I-I just can't tell you that.' She confessed, she couldn't just say she had heard it straight from the horse's mouth. She was already taking enough risk and she had all said it by accident. 'Really, you can't?' She said indignantly.  
'Who do you talk to?' Hermione ignored her question and tried to change the subject back to the rumors that Annette had heard. 'I pick up on here and there. I'm _just_ _the little redhead_, no one really tells _me_ anything. I just eavesdrop and they let me, I guess they don't see any harm in me.'

'But they do see it in me? I don't understand…'  
'Me neither, but you're not very popular, Hermione. And I guess people are just afraid that you'll use that information against them. Or maybe that you'll mention their name or something.'  
I guess they are still afraid, everyone still lives in fear… 'So they won't talk to me no matter what?'  
'Nope.' Annette shrugged, 'Why do you want to talk to them, actually?'

Hermione stayed silent and weighed the options in her head. She could tell Annette, partially, the truth. Or she could tell her a complete lie. One she had yet to think of. She had made up a few, but she was pretty certain Annette wouldn't believe them and if she did she would just be pretending to believe her, to not press the subject. She was a smart girl, lying to her would be hard. And doing this thing without any assistance and the corporation of fellow servants… Hermione didn't have a choice.

'Annette… I'm about to tell you something and I want you to listen to me very carefully.'  
She nodded her head and waited tensely for Hermione to talk. 'I… I have a way of getting us out of here.' Sort of anyway… She wasn't going to tell Annette just how grand the scale was of getting out. If Hermione did her job well then not just her and Annette would be getting out, everyone else would be getting out of here too.

'Y-you do?' Annette gasped at what she had just said. 'Wait. Both of us? Or just you?'  
Neither, Hermione thought. I hadn't really bargained for my own freedom or yours… 'I don't know… Depends on how well I do my job.'  
'What is your job exactly?' She now sounded suspicious, as if the other servant might have a good reason not to trust her. Hermione could see the fear of treachery, 'I need to find out who killed Malfoy's mother.'

Annette's mouth stayed open and she didn't make any movements, astonished at what she had just heard. The silence made Hermione feel uneasy. She bit her lip, anticipating her reaction.

'By whom?'

'I can't tell you that.' Hermione resolutely answered, her voice sounded stricter than usual when she was with Annette, it reminded her of her time with Harry and Ron.

'Malfoy himself?'

I knew she was smart enough to figure it out! 'I can't tell you.' She answered her stubbornly, why couldn't she just accept that answer? Hermione had thought she would have had her at "freedom", why was she pressuring the issue of who had asked her, didn't the end justify the means?

'It's him isn't it!?

'Annette!' Hermione yelled out in frustration, why didn't she get it that it was simply better that she didn't know. 'I think I have a right to know! You take risks, I'll take risks but I have a right to know.' She yelled back. 'Never mind, I didn't want to tell you in the first place! This was a stupid idea!' Hermione snapped ready to walk off.  
'You better wait, right there!' Annette grabbed her shoulder, 'I want to help you but you need to be honest too, Hermione! I thought we were in this together!'  
Hermione saw all the emotions Annette felt in her eyes, anger, sadness, hope… Her amber eyes had lit up with fire, ready to fight. A true Gryffindor. But she wanted to know who she was risking the line for.  
'Malfoy… thinks his father is responsible for the death of his mother.' Hermione said quietly, whispering, afraid someone might hear.  
Annette didn't say anything but just nodded. After a second of thought, she spoke her mind out lout, 'So we need to know more about his father? Maybe even get into his private room?' Her mind was already plotting, which made Hermione want to laugh. She reminded her of her younger self. Always ready for action, having a well thought out plan.

'Yes… but like you said if nobody will talk to me there is very little I can do.'  
'But they'll talk to me!'  
'It's too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt, Annette.' Hermione spoke softly, showing a glimpse of her feelings. 'I want this to happen just as badly as you, Hermione.' Annette spoke determined. 'If I can help, why not let me? I'm not a little girl… I've seen the war too, Hermione.' The last part she spoke on a softer tone, letting Hermione know that the world had given her too her part of despair and pain. 'Alright.' Hermione nodded in approval, she knew Annette was just like her and that she too was determined to get their freedom back. There was no one who was going to stop her.

'So how do we do this?'  
'Well, Malfoy and I discussed that we should see who to trust and who not. Today was kind of a test to see who'd snitched. I was supposed to only ask about him and not his father, so if anything goes wrong, he would have to… ehm, "punish" me.  
'Punish you?!'  
'No, no, not really. Just pretending, so he can keep me safe from his father.'  
'Well people are going to snitch about you no matter whom you speak to.'  
'I see… I didn't know I had such a bad reputation…' She hadn't really counted on this.  
'Blame White.' She grinned happily. 'I do.' Hermione grinned back. 'Well I'll do some spying! You just need to keep me out of White's hands and out of Malfoy's. You think you can do that?'  
'Yes… I'll discuss it with Malfoy too though. He needs to know.'  
'Right! How do we meet actually?'  
'I'll summon you.' Hermione winked. 'Comes with the promotion.' 'Fancy… Poor White if she only knew what you were scheming this time.'  
'We can't let her know anything. She's very loyal to Malfoy's father.' 'I know that, don't worry, I'll talk to the right people.' She said reassuring.  
'So I'll see you tomorrow?' 'Yes.' Hermione was already planning out a few things, things for Annette's safety.

'Oh! Hermione?'  
'Yes?' Snapping her out of her train of thoughts. 'What has happened the last of couple of nights?'  
'What do you mean?'  
'I mean how come Malfoy hasn't … changed his sheets?'  
'Oh!' Hermione's ears became a little red, just out of sheer embarrassment of the conversation. They were gossiping about Malfoy's sex-life!  
'He was ill.' Hermione answered quickly. 'Really? It's seldom that_ that_ stops him.' Annette clearly held no embarrassment over the manner, it made Hermione wonder if she had some experience on the subject. 'Annette! Does it matter!' Hermione said ashamed.  
'I was just wondering…' The fact that her voice sounded so childishly innocent made Hermione flush harder, she had a hard time discussing the matter, it just made her feel… uncomfortable. 'I guess not…'

'So what did you found out?' Malfoy asked when they both sat down to eat. 'Not much.' Hermione muttered, clearly a little disappointed. 'And I'm probably not going to find out much more than what I found out today.  
'How so?' He asked intrigued. 'Apparently people do not want to talk to me… or in my presence.' Hermione said, 'Something about popularity.' She smirked.  
'You always were…' He smirked back, knowing fully well that this was about her and her knack of getting into trouble. 'I spoke to a few people.'  
'One looked as if I was crazy.' She did try, hoping that maybe not everyone was like that but she had concluded that Annette was right.  
'One was an old lady, who I'm almost certain of that I can trust. But I'll guess we see that when you father arrives. 'And then there is Annette.'  
'Annette?' He repeated. 'Yes, you've seen her, the red head.' Hermione explained her problem and the dilemma that she had been in; she told him what Annette had offered.

'She'll spy in your place?' He seemed to be troubled by the thought of someone other than her doing the job. 'Yes.'  
'I would've had rather had that it was you. But I understand the problem. If you trust her, so do I'll.'  
'Great but there is something I want in return.'  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow and scowled a little at the thought of taking more risks. 'I want you to let her go.'  
'Aren't I'm helping letting you _all _go?' He retorted back. 'Yes but you and I both know that will take months and even then we aren't certain of the results will be.'  
'You don't? Come on, Granger, you know better than that. There are people who want to take us down, I already told you that.'  
'Yes, but I want her out, now. The moment we have certainty, I want you to let her go.'  
'Alright, I'll try. It's not so easy, I can't guarantee it.' 'Than neither can I.' She answered sharply. Negotiations had always been her specialty; it was seldom she didn't get what she wanted.  
'Granger, be reasonable.' He said, but he saw his pleading wasn't going to get him anywhere. 'Fine.' He grunted.

'So how will she do this?' He asked, if he was going to take more risks, it better be worth it. 'I don't know yet.' That wasn't a very pleasing answer. Hermione noticed his sour expression and tried to lift up the bad atmosphere that was creating itself around them.  
'I wanted her to wait a little too. Your father, White… She has to work around them and yet found out more about them. It's difficult.'  
'I'm sure she'll find a way.' She added reassuringly. Malfoy didn't reply, a look of disappointment washed over his face. I guess he wanted results already, Hermione thought.  
He'll get them as fast as possible.

The remainder of the evening Hermione sat on the couch reading, she was enjoying her royal life at the moment. The fact that she could spend her time being_ actually_ useful seemed to ease her mind and worries. Malfoy on the other hand seemed more tense now that he had confessed his plan and had lay such a delicate thing in her hands.  
He paced around quit a lot.

'Malfoy.' Hermione's voice halted his movement. He was about to walk to the bookcase for the seventh time that evening. He would start reading and then throw it away cursing it was poorly written and just awful.  
'This isn't going to make things go faster. Try to relax.'  
'I am trying.' He sulked. 'Than try doing something else.'  
'Perhaps…' He answered slightly less tense then before. 'What are you reading?'  
'N-nothing.'  
'Nothing? You are reading, right now. Read it to me out loud.'  
'No!' She answer horrified. 'Why not?'  
'I-I can't… not now…'  
'What?' Clearly confused by her behavior he stalked over to her and snatched the book out of her hands and started to read the page she was on.  
'Don't! Malfoy! Give that back!' She tried to snatch it back but his arm was a lot stronger than her, his eyes were glued on the page. 'So this is what you read?' He asked amused.  
'No! Of course not! That is just a passage!'  
'Then why so embarrassed?'  
'Because!' She ridiculed how he could not understand that. 'I'll read out loud than.' He teased her, which made Hermione only more frantic. He made a fake coughing noise and started to read out loud, _'It felt strange for Lidija to feel his foreign fingers on her, searching her body and touching places that she didn't even know how sensitive they could be. And even though she was fearful, she could feel the excitement in her lower abdomen and it made her curious with desire…'_  
'Malfoy! Shut up!' She yelled loudly, stopping him. 'What?' He said innocently, 'Stop that! And give it back!' Hermione huffed, blushing furiously.  
'Nah…' He responded lazy, obviously having too much fun embarrassing her.  
'Stop it, Malfoy! I mean it.'  
'What are you going to do?' He sneered back, 'Turn red?'  
His taunting made her already short fuse, grow shorter. Somehow she managed to grab the book back and she stomped off to her room, only to be stopped by Malfoy who had snatched it back.  
'Stop being so childish!' She said irritated that he could act like this.  
'I'm bored.' He confessed, 'This humors me.'  
'Oh, well I'm glad I can humor you.' She said sarcastically.  
'Come on, Granger…'

But before he could finish the sentence there was a knock on the door. 'What?' He barked, annoyed at whoever was ruining the fun he was having. 'Master,' A small timed female voice spoke, 'Your father has arrived.'

Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other for a moment. He had ordered that he wanted to know when his father had arrived, no matter what the hour was. 'I guess he's early…' He muttered quietly. He had hoped for tomorrow morning. He gave the book back to Hermione, 'Stay in your room.' His voice was stern and resolute.  
'Alright.' She nodded. Was he afraid of what was to come? 'You'll think he'll come to your room…?'  
'Maybe but probably not.' He shrugged, 'But it's best to stay low.'  
'Right. But what about-?' 'There is nothing we can do about that. It doesn't matter; it all depends on your friend, anyway.'

'But what if someone talks…' She started. 'I'll take care of it.' His voice sounded convincing, he was sure that he was in control of the situation even if his father had returned earlier than planned. But she knew better, he wouldn't be pacing around like a madman if he was so certain of his case. 'I _can_ take care of this.' He said as if he had just read her mind.

'Right… Goodnight.' She turned on her heels and as she was opening her door, 'Oh, Granger.' His singed, 'You might want to plug you ears tonight.' He grinned.  
'Malfoy!'  
'What? I'm a healthy boy.' His grin grew wider. 'So are you apparently.' He added teasingly, his eyes stayed on the book in her hands for a second.  
'It was just a passage!' She shrieked, smashing the door closed. She could hear Malfoy snicker through.

Still she worried about his father. Would someone speak up to him? Or would he stay oblivious of what was going on? Or what if he found out about her? Her mind was once again twirling with questions. She tried to focus back on her book, which was hard since Malfoy had somehow managed to ruin it for her. When she heard talking in the other room, Hermione knew it was best to go to sleep before Malfoy's bedroom activities started and would keep her awake all night. She rolled her eyes at the thought Malfoy's stupid grin, giving the closed door a last glance.  
'Idiot.' She mumbled.

* * *

Ok, so I kind of feel like this is a filler chapter, but don't worry next chapter is more exciting! I think…  
We are taking baby steps and at one point we'll be running and you'll wish you'd still had chapters like these…

Don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts on this chapter!


	10. Chapter X

Quick note: I edited this chapter in a haste, so there might still be some mistakes. I'll re-edited again sometime soon, since I'm not 100% pleased with this chapter yet. I just wanted this chapter to be out. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.****

Chapter X

* * *

It occurred to Hermione that, even though her life had changed drastically in the last few weeks, somehow it had managed to get some sort of routine again. She was still undeceive  
She was again serving Malfoy breakfast, who was going to meet his father as soon after.  
Hermione couldn't really eat, she had nerves that were consuming her appetite, so she had politely declined Malfoy's offer.

'Good luck…' She muttered, but he had already closed the door behind him, he wasn't very talkative lately. Except for last night, there were moments Hermione felt as if she was dealing with an annoying younger brother. Maybe it was his way of expressing himself; perhaps he didn't know how to be anything other than annoying.

Having thought about reasons to summon Annette, it occurred to her that White would notice if she only summoned just her. Even though _she_ did have a usual clique, but _she_ was White, and Hermione was still Hermione at the end of the day, so it was out of the question to even try. Using White as an example, she decided that if she wanted to use her position to full exertion, she would have to act upon it. Resuming to use the girls from yesterday once again, this time to go look for Annette, and say that she herself was too busy or at least that is what she wanted to say and do, yet she remained seated passively staring at the door. The truth was Hermione wanted to be present when Malfoy returned from talking to his father. Giving herself an hour to wait. All sorts of thought running through her head, some trivial, most were thoughts and memories she couldn't place. Thankfully, she didn't have to wait too long.

*****

When he returned Malfoy remained silent and directly when to his favourite couch, sat down, ruffled through his hair and a let out a loud sigh. 'Get me a glass of Fire Whiskey, will you.' His voice was once again hoarse, probably from shouting. But he didn't seem defeated, just tired. Ignore his rather rude way of asking Hermione did what she was told, having felt the pressure as well, she considered pouring one for herself but then decided against it, since it only gave her headaches, she had plenty of those already.  
Accepting the glass from Hermione, he drank it down in entirely in one shot. Hermione gave him a curious stare, one he picked up. He stared back for a second and then closed his eyes, resting his head on the couch again. He ignored her for another minute or so, and then spoke up. 'He is blissfully unaware.'  
A sense of relieve washed through Hermione body, like letting out a breath that she didn't know she had been keeping. 'So whoever you talked to, didn't mention anything, neither to me nor him.'  
'I knew I could trust Margret and Annette… I guess I knew that one guy wasn't really going talk, but still, he had me worried for a moment.'  
Malfoy just nodded. 'That bad?' Hermione whispered quietly. 'Hm… So what is our next step?' He asked, changing the subject, something Hermione allowed him to do, because, even though she somewhat asked, she didn't really want to know what their arguments were about.  
'I would have to ask Annette. I summoned her here.' She had, before he entered. Deciding that her seeking Annette out would be more than just suspicious.  
'Don't you think that that's a bit obvious?'  
'I know what you are thinking. But no, I don't think that. We need to make sure Annette is summoned occasionally, so she has a chance to talk to us. Me seeking her out, is far more obvious.'  
'I guess.' He muttered, his expression was once again in deep thought, something he seemed to do a lot after talking to his father. As if he somehow shut himself down. 'I'm not going to be around all day; I have to go to the Ministry. This week… was exceptional.'  
Referring to the fact that he had been home quite a lot the last few days, he got up. 'I know.' Hermione nodded, seeing him stretch himself out like a cat. 'So I won't be around so much. But we'll talk when we can.'  
'I'll keep you updated.' 'It will be rather late tonight…' He said awkwardly. As if he needs to explain himself to me, Hermione mused. 'I'll see you later. Don't get in any trouble…'  
'I won't.' Hermione smiled politely, feeling flattered that in some way Malfoy cared about her wellbeing. How so much could change in just a small matter of time.  
He returned the smile and with that he left.

There was a small knock on the door, Hermione knew it must've been one of the servants; anyone else would just barge in when Malfoy wasn't around. Giving permission to enter, it revealed her redheaded friend, flamboyant and always so every cheery, 'Hermione!' Annette smiled. 'I've been around talking to a few people!' Not making any small talk she walked towards Hermione immediately. 'R-right.' Hermione was a little surprised at the fast rate she worked but was pleased to hear this was going somewhere. 'You were right! There is some sort of alliance against Malfoy!' She exclaimed rather loudly, not being able to suppress her surprised reaction when she had heard of it.  
'Annette! Speak more quietly!' Hermione hushed, looking at the door. Who remained unmoved, Hermione still lived with a certain precaution. 'Oh! Right! Sorry…' She mumbled, but that didn't stop her waterfall of words, she continued rapidly, but luckily on a more quiet tone.

'It appears that all those snobby servants who are always so keen on following the rules, are actually members who simply don't want to miss out on an opportunity to take down the Malfoys. Hence why they hate us so much, I think. But anyhow, most actually work for Malfoy's father since he seems to take favours among them, while Malfoy never does, well with the expectance of you of course. ' Annette stop to take in a small breath of air, she then ranted on, to Hermione's surprise she apparently needed little air to speak. 'It seems they too think it's his father is the main key to Malfoy's downfall. Apparently it is well known that it is more Malfoy's father who is in charge rather than his son.'  
'So who are these people?' Hermione asked before she could talk any further. 'You know a few of them, Hill, Malloy and Gray.'  
'That sounds almost unbelievable. They are practically White's lapdogs.'  
'Yes I know. And none of them are very fond of you, Hermione. It appears they blame you for their faith. You and your friends are responsible for some insane reason… Don't let it bother you, Hermione!' Annette quickly added, when she saw the expression on her friend's face.  
'I know how people think, Annette. Don't worry, I'm not hurt.' Hermione smirked, reassuring that such simpletons could not harm her with words or their current actions.  
'I know. Also now that you work for Malfoy they think you are somewhat loyal to him.'  
'What! Now that is just… Ridiculous!'  
'Fear does strange things to people…' Hermione simply explained, pondering how people could be like that.

'But anyway! You haven't heard about my plan yet! I fear that the alliance isn't going to help us, but I'm pretty sure that, if, we have a valuable information they are more than happy to get their greedy hands on it though.' The last part she spat out with frustration, Hermione noted that she too had notice how selfish and cruel people could be, 'I figured I can pose as one of them, pretending to wanting to get in their good grace, but in order for me to that, I have to get along with White, who is standing above them. And White leads to…'

'Malfoy's father, so you'll work for him? Don't you think that is a bit dangerous?' Hermione worried about her, she was going in way too deep. 'Indeed! I don't think we are going to go in any closer than that!' She cut in, 'If we, you and I that is, are somewhat in similar positions, those of personal servants, that will make this task a lot easier for us! Think about the opportunity we'll have! Not just for Malfoy but also for, if they start trusting us that is, the alliance! Hermione, we might be free! All of us!' Her happiness of the thought radiated the room with almost some sort of bright light. Even though it was imaginary, her source of positive energy was refreshing. Hermione was already working on everyone's freedom, but she decided that Annette didn't need to know that just yet.  
'Right. If you think you can—' 'Of course I can! But that also means we cannot speak on a daily basis or even on a daily week basis…'  
Pondering how to solve that problem, Hermione cut in her thoughts, 'I'm known to wanting to get under White's skin, if I use her favourite pupils once in a while to just taunt her, I don't think anyone will pick up when I call for you.' Well it immediately solved the problem of being too conspicuous.

'Alright! So I guess this is it…' Annette enthusiasm was hard to ignore but it didn't stop Hermione from worrying. 'I guess it is…'

They didn't speak about their mission anymore, although the thought of it never left their minds, they filled their time with mindless banter while doing their chores. They both knew that this was the end of the lives they were living, they still weren't really certain of what it the beginning meant or what it stood for, but they wanted it more than anything else in the world.

They didn't speak again of the matter until Annette started to talk about Jeremy.  
It turned out Jeremy was becoming a daily basis for Annette, they saw each other as much as they could, even though she was certain they were safe, she was cautious of being caught. But that the thrill was worth the effort. She then mentioned to Hermione that she would have to tell Jeremy at one point what she was doing. Something Hermione wasn't agreeing on, she disapproved of more people knowing about what they were planning. Annette insisted that Jeremy was trustworthy and he too could help them. Hermione's protest were all in vain since she had clearly already made her mind up.

****

When Malfoy had returned, rather late, that evening, Hermione briefed everything she and Annette had discussed. Except the part where she had told Hermione she would tell Jeremy, Hermione didn't approve and Malfoy would just end up being furious at her, Hermione, not Annette that is.

****

Days seemed to pass rather quick and even thought nothing specific happened Hermione felt content to know that she was once again a part of the down break of another evil in the world. Even if she slept only a few meters next to that evil, only separated by a single door, it didn't feel half as bad as it sounded. Malfoy was tolerant and treated her rather nicely, even in front of other servant or…lady-friends. Although she rarely had the opportunity to leave his room or his side for that matter, she felt in control. He let her read and have free time and she dined quiet often with him. Even though they rarely spoke sometimes, they felt at ease in each other's company.

*****

It had been tree months since she had received Malfoy's proposal, she managed to summon Annette a few times, although she had little information about Malfoy's father it turned out she had found out quite a lot the about the alliance. They were much bigger than she and Hermione initially thought. They had a lot of dirt on the ministry, had their own, forbidden that is, newspaper and they their own radio frequency which they used to inform others, others as in people who were pretty much in the same predicament as them or even worse, which meant not many people could provide them any help. A lot of people did seem to know of their existence but either refused to acknowledge them out of fear or out of contempt, seeing how this wouldn't get anyone anywhere and would only lead to more problems for all servants.

Annette was now a part of their elite, and much to her surprise, they allowed her in quite easily once she started to work under White and pleased her every whim. Much to the others dismay, Hermione summoned them too, who, as Annette had said, were wary of her. But just as Hermione had said, this greatly annoyed White. Jeremy seemed to be indeed a trustworthy person, since he had provided a lot of information and had helped Annette get in rank she was in today. Margret had expanded their group, she was someone she and Annette were certain of they could trust more than anyone, the elder lady had told her what to do to get in to White's good grades and how to be able to get to work for Master Malfoy, since she too worked for him personally. It was a matter of being punctual, persistent and to seek perfection, as she said. Hermione noted this was something that Malfoy must've said himself, since it had sounded very…"Malfoy-ish".

She had summoned Annette today, hoping she would have some more news. Not just about the alliance but on Malfoy's father, last time they spoke Annette was starting to work in his personal chambers. When Annette entered Malfoy's room without even knocking, Hermione gave her a quizzical expression.

'I'm here to assist you, Miss Granger!' She spoke a little harsh and somewhat monotone, nothing like her usual self. This made Hermione cautious about her behaviour. 'Yes.' Hermione simply nodded and played along. Perhaps there was a reason for her odd behaviour, by asking she could blow her cover. And just when Hermione was done waiting for an explanation, White walked in. 'After she is done assisting you, Miss Granger, she'll be coming with me to Master Malfoy's personal office, since she'll be in charge of it now.

Hermione façade didn't alter but it didn't stop her heart from beating erratically, this was what they had been waiting for. Both remained silent while doing their chores, chores Hermione insisted she needed some assistance on. Annette simply nodded as the faithful servant she was pretending to be and under White's obedient eyes they simply did their jobs as if they were nothing more than colleagues, sort of.

Thanking her for assistance, Hermione then looked at White, trying to read her thoughts.  
Why was she here? Did she suspect something?  
'Thanking us isn't needed, it's was we are here for.' She said strictly, it almost made Hermione role her eyes at what she was saying, but she somehow how had managed to stay in character. With that she and Annette left. Hermione had to find a way to contact her without anyone noticing… Perhaps she would have to rely on others to send her a message.  
Jeremy or Margret perhaps... She knew she still managed to see Jeremy every other day. So Jeremy was naturally her first choice.

*****  
It was a long agonizing day, Hermione had been pacing around the room for several hours now, waiting for her logic mind to settle in and come up with a good plan. Sure, she could go looking for Jeremy, but for what specifically reason did she need him for? And people weren't exactly going to help her find him either. So that left her other choice Margret, whom she knew, Annette saw once a while. Or maybe Margret knew the boy too; in that case she could give him the message instead of her, sure it was a bit of a detour but that didn't matter. Deciding to take her chances, since pacing around hadn't done her any good; she got up and left in search for Margret.

*****

The older lady wasn't anywhere near the kitchen, Hermione had looked everywhere, all the usual places. Which meant she was working on Lucius Malfoy's part of the manor, the left wing, how on earth was she going to find her there? Since she couldn't just walk off in search of either of the women, Hermione had to conclude there was nothing left to do but to wait for tomorrow. Margret was always in the kitchen in the morning, so she would have to wait until then.

The knot in her stomach didn't feel like waiting an entire night. But then again maybe the knot wouldn't leave until she had heard from Annette. Or maybe it wouldn't even leave until this whole thing was over. She didn't know if she was referring to the mission or the life she was living. Yes, definitely the mission, she thought. Hermione was used to the knot she had from living this life, she was pretty certain that than one she simply didn't feel anymore.

*****

The steam and aroma that filled the air were welcoming since there was nothing but a depressive flow running around in the room, Hermione was absolutely starved.  
And it was her favourite dish. Yet she couldn't enjoy it or even eat it without worrying about the girl. The meat tasted like rubber. And the potatoes didn't have any flavour. Don't even start about the vegetables. How could something smell so nice and look so good be so awfully deceiving?

'Not hungry?' Malfoy dull voice interrupted her thoughts. 'Not really.' 'Me neither…' He sighed tossing his fork on his plate. 'You are worrying about the girl?' 'Yes…' 'Don't worry too much about her… She knows what she's doing. You made her sound very clever.'  
'She is clever.' Hermione agreed. 'But I somehow feel responsible…' 'Don't. You're not. I am.'  
Hermione remained silent; she agreed if anyone was responsible it was him. But he was responsible for so many things and very little seemed to bother him.

'Do you feel responsible for all the others?' 'Others?' He repeated not fully understanding what she was talking about. 'Others… Me, Margret or Jeremy.' 'Of course.' He whispered but she didn't stop there, 'All the other servants? No, slaves? Do you feel responsible for the life we live?' 'Yes.' He muttered quietly, his guilt catching up with him; he didn't want to argue something so pointless. He felt responsible. She blamed him. He felt guilty. Point.

Hermione agreed with him and stayed silent, not pressuring the matter. Knowing he knew and he did feel something made her feel better. It filled her with satisfaction. The satisfaction that he too felt some sort of pain.

'No sleepovers tonight?' She mused, mostly by this hour he would chase her out of his room. 'No… I don't feel like it.' 'Not a healthy boy today?' She grinned. 'Granger.' He warned. Clearly he had just gotten into a bad mood. She knew he didn't blame her for what she said but she guessed it did bother him. 'Sorry.' She piped.  
'Don't be…' He sighed, he was sitting, no laying, in his couch again, as usual. He seemed more tired than usual and the bags under his eyes were getting heavier every day. The fact that he obviously hadn't shaved in a while and his hair was kind of messy didn't really help either. 'Perhaps you should take bath?' Somehow Hermione felt a little sorry for him, it seemed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. In a way it was.  
'Don't feel like it…' He declined the offer. 'You could use one.' She pointed out.  
'Thank you.' His sarcasm was evident but his smirk made it obvious he didn't feel offended. 'Come on!' She pulled at his arm; they had been sitting in their own dirt for weeks now.

Reading was all they ever did apparently. Well Malfoy did _do_ other things …

'No…' He whined, 'come on, get up!' Hermione pulled harder but he wouldn't budge. Eventually he fell out of the couch, but that didn't seem to bother him much because he stayed still. 'Will you, _please_, get up?' Hermione asked politely as a last resort. 'No…' He said with the same whiny voice. Then his face brighten up, his all known smirk appeared on his face, 'Not until you say it like you mean it.' Childish. That was the word to describe him.

'Whatever.' Hermione muttered and walked off towards the bathroom; Malfoy did lift his head to give her a confused look, but shrugged as he figured out that she had given up.

*****

Wet. That's how he felt. When he opened his eyes, he shook his head awake, not really certain what just happened. When he looked up he was greeted by the triumphant smile on Hermione's face.

'What was that for?' He yelled, clearly not amused by her actions. Hermione, still holding a bucket, which was once, filled with water, in one hand and her other hand resting on her hip.  
'You need to wash up. You look like a mess.'

'Look who's talking.' He snapped, finally getting up. 'I'm supposed to look like this. And you're supposed to look like the head of the Ministry not a… tramp.' He gave her displeased look but walked towards the bathroom, agreeing that she might somewhat have a point. 'We are supposed to act like usual.' She lectured him, 'You are a making it obvious that something is going on!' 'No I'm not.' He mumbled, ignoring her ongoing rant. 'Malfoy!' Not liking that she was getting ignored by she pulled his arm again, halting his movements. 'Granger!' Annoyed by her constant nagging and pulling he pulled his arm free and turned around. 'Believe it or not but I'm always kind of like this, this time of the year.'  
'W-what?' Confused by what he said, Hermione simply stared at the man before her. 'Never mind.' He turned around again and let some water pour, he then washed his face. 'Headache..' he muttered as he stared at himself in the reflection of the mirror.  
'Sorry…' She whispered silently, over the past few month she had found out Malfoy had them at least once or twice a week. In a bad week, every day.  
'I didn't mean to…' 'It's okay.' He shrugged, 'You have a point. But…' He halted not really sure if he should tell her this or not. 'My mother's death was around this time and so was my...'  
Whatever had happened to Malfoy the last few years, it plagued him all the time. Like his mother's death. 'My…?'  
'Never mind.' He muttered not wanting to talk about it. Hermione nodded, she understood him and in a way she didn't want to know, she already cared for him more then she wanted. More than she allowed herself. 'Let's get you cleaned up.' She smiled, trying to cheer him up, she was standing behind him so he could see her expressions in the mirror. 'Alright.' He smiled amused at her efforts.

'First you need a shave.' She nodded, opening the tap and letting the sink fill with hot water.  
'I used to do this with my father a lot…' She muttered, jumping on the edge of the furniture.  
Her cheeks grew a little red, not really certain why she was sharing this with him. 'Go ahead.' He said quietly. His expression was unreadable. 'This is silly…'  
'No, it's not.' He took the razor and gave to her. 'Okay.' She shrugged, she happily surrendered, she didn't know why but she had always loved doing this when she was a little girl.

Malfoy watched her every move, his eyes followed her when she washed to razor in the hot water and put it back on his face, her own expression mimicking what he did and something he was certain she was unaware of. He studied her face, the shape of her lips, the size of her nose, the way her eyes spoke louder than words; he could tell she was truly at ease with him for the moment.

'There all done.' She happily exclaimed. Malfoy smirked and inspected his face, pleased with the results. 'Nice job.'  
'Why, thank you.' Hermione smiled again, proud of her work. 'Well I'll let you be…' Her words sounded unsure and slightly disappointed. 'Wait.' he muttered. He wasn't certain why he didn't want her to go. But he simply didn't want the moment to be over. Neither did she, the uncertainty in her voice spoke louder than the words she had been saying. Hermione stayed quiet and waited for him to speak or do something but he never moved a muscle.  
His bright blue eyes just stared deeply into hers.  
'This is ridiculous…' She muttered, wanting to throw away the razor but Malfoy's hand stopped her. It had somehow managed to tangle itself with hers. Something she now was staring at in awe, when she looked back at Malfoy he didn't seem so surprised.

As if he actually knew what he was doing?

'I…' She murmured. Trying to find the words to form a sentence or at least one word would do. 'Don't.' He hushed her resting his head against hers. Their close proximity made them both feel uneasy, but the moment was mesmerizing, and it somehow stopped all of their thoughts. It felt so nice to be at peace for once. It felt so nice…

'Malfoy.' The harsh way she said his name broke the spell and he immediately took a step back, his eyes were unfocused and he too was thinking about what had just happened.  
'I'm going to bed.' She said quietly, jumping of the sink. 'Goodnight'.  
'Goodnight…' He muttered back, his hand had yet to let go of hers. She softly untangled her hand from his until all he held in his hand was the razor she had used to shave his face.

Hermione closed the door quietly, letting herself lean on it; she took a deep, needed, breath. This was becoming something difficult, something she didn't quite understand. Her head was clouded with all sorts of thoughts when she lay in her bed. Most of them were about Malfoy but she pushed those into the back of her head. Instead she thought Annette and how her day could've been, how much she had find out and how she was going to contact her. This was useless, she already thought of that the entire day.  
Malfoy.  
Now she was back where she had started. Sighing loudly she pulled the blankets over her head and buried her head into her pillow, as if trying to hold on to the soft bed, as if it was the only thing she could hold on to.

* * *

Ahh… I forgot about that scene, it was rather sweet, wasn't it? I'm going to try to update sooner! Don't forget to leave a review!


	11. Chapter XI

Yay! I updated! (a loud imaginary crowd cheers) And it also a super long exciting chapter… (or so this writer thinks…)****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.****

Chapter XI

* * *

When Hermione woke up the that morning, she practically jumped out of bed and washed herself quickly. Leaving her room, she was greeted by the sight of her master, sitting reading his newspaper. He gave her a brief glance, blank and unreadable. Trying to ignore his presence, she immediately walked towards the door. Not wanting to talk or even say anything at all. Grabbing the handle of the door, she couldn't stop herself to give him a small glance of her own which was unresponsive and unnoticed, he had simply resumed reading his newspaper. Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she walked away quickly, not sure if it was from Malfoy or the anticipation of her somewhat small-minded mission.

*****  
_  
'Marget,' Hermione whispered, 'Can I talk to you?' 'Meet me in the stockroom.'_  
Funny how that somewhat had become a meeting room for her and her companions. 'I need to contact Annette and I have no idea how to do that.' Hermione knew she was talking rushed and unfocused, but somehow Margret understood her, her calm demeanor irking her just a tad bit for the moment. 'Don't worry she won't be in his office all day.' Margret spoke slow yet excited. 'His office?' Hermione gasped, not fully comprehending just what she had said. 'Yes, I thought you knew?' Margret asked confused by her reaction. 'No, well, yes but I had paid so little attention to it, I didn't really think about it.' But this was actually perfect. She couldn't be in a better position. 'I already spoken with her, she said, she wanted to meet you here when it was lunch time. It was really important.'  
'You've spoken with her?' Hermione asked baffled. 'No, it was that boy…'  
'Jeremy!?'  
'Yes, that was his name.' Margret seemed not to be fazed by her reaction nor did she the problem. But even so, this meant even she trusted him. All the time that had passed and she still didn't know how he looked, Hermione groaned, she was the worse type of friend. 'Alright, I'll come back then. Thank you, Margret.' She hugged the elder lady; she really meant the last part. If it wasn't for her they would've never gotten this far. 'No. Thank you, Hermione.' She said, hugging her tightly back.

*****

'Was there some type of emergency?' Malfoy grumbled, watching as she placed the food dishes on the table in front of him. Obviously displeased that he had to _wait_ for his breakfast because of her. 'Did you starve to death?' Hermione sneered back.  
Obviously Malfoy had gotten in to a bad mood. The fact that they weren't any wiser and that his day would be delayed for nothing, annoyed him greatly. Hermione sighed, 'What is our next step?' She was asking that question more to herself then to Malfoy but nevertheless he answered her. 'Searching through his personal items, he never allows me anywhere near his office. So I suspect he keeps them there.' His tone somewhat harsh and was currently ignoring her, not looking at her when he spoke. 'What makes you think he would keep such information on paper?' Hermione asked, finding it all a bit unlikely and ludicrous. 'Why else would he keep me locked out?' He retorted back, obviously not knowing himself why. Hermione shrugged, 'Many reasons.'  
'Even then I want to know. Whatever he is hiding, I want to find out what it is.'  
She just nodded in agreement and remained silent not wanting to make the atmosphere any worse than it was. He ate his breakfast in silence and she simple stared. Watched him eat while he resumed to ignore her presence.

****

'Malfoy…'  
He gave her disinterested glance and resumed clothing himself, knotting his tie in the mirror, watching her reflection intensely, something she could not see. He was preparing to leave.  
'How did your mother die…?' Last night it had occurred to her she didn't know such an important detail.  
'She… died peacefully.' He whispered, the question had clearly startled him. The sadness of the memory swept over his face, when he turned around. A tortured soul. '…a..' Hermione opened her mouth but closed it again, she didn't know if he knew she didn't actually meant that, but the aura in the room was heavy and full of despair and made it her aware that perhaps now was not the moment to ask him such things.

However the answer did raise a few more questions. If she had died peacefully then why did they say it was murder? They being the Malfoy themselves, and Malfoy had only accused his father of the crime. Somewhere Hermione got a nagging feeling there was much more going on than she was actually being lead on.

*****

She met Margret in the stockroom instead of Annette. 'Where is Annette? Don't tell me I missed her!'  
'No, no. But I told the boy that I would be the one to meet her here, perhaps if she saw me walking around she would think something is wrong.'  
'Oh…' Hermione let out a sigh of relieve. 'Thank god.'  
Margret gave her reassuring smile. When the doorknob moved, they both held their breath a little, hoping to see the unruly curls of their redheaded friend. They were greeted by dark, attractive boy. Hermione started to panic, what were they going to say? She was pulling out blanks when it came to good excuses. She looked at Margret, who still had a warm smile plastered on her face, she seemed very relaxed. 'Ah! The boy!' She exclaimed happily.  
'Oh! Jeremy?'  
'You must be Hermione, Annette's friend.' His spoke in a polite manner and held out his hand to shake hers. Which Hermione took, giving him a polite smile in return, 'I didn't know you were coming too.' 'I wasn't going to come actually but I wanted to see her so badly.' He kind of blushed when he spoke about her. They were clearly in love with one another. 'Sorry if I'm an inconvenience.'  
'No, of course not! You've helped us a great deal too.'  
The next time the door was opened, Annette walked in quite nice attire, her old ragged clothes where nowhere to be seen. 'Jeremy! Hermione!' She smiled, hugging them both tight. Which both of them found a little odd but nevertheless complied, giving her a warm embrace in return. 'Hi, Margret!' She hugged her too. 'I didn't think all of you would be here.' She grinned, 'Gosh, I'm so popular!'

'Annette, I hate to be so forward but…' Hermione started feeling somewhat uncomfortable, why was she always the one to ruin the mood?  
'Right, Hermione!' Annette answered cheery, unaware of Hermione's feelings of guilt. 'First of, I'm indeed in charge of his office together with some tart named, Isabel.' She made a face when she said the girl's name; clearly they did not get along very well. 'So I haven't been able to snoop around, but they told me she wouldn't be around all the time and that when I'll strike!'  
'They…?' Hermione asked. 'Oh, members of the alliance.' She answered somewhat lighthearted. 'Annette, you are taking this far too lightly, this is dangerous, you know.' A male voice answered, Jeremy's voice sounded worried, his girlfriend just scoffed at what he said.  
'He's right, Annette.' Hermione agreed but before she could continue their eldest friend spoke up. 'Either way,' Margret cut in, 'I have some news too, Mr. Malfoy is leaving in about a week from now, for about three days.'  
'So?' Jeremy said, obviously not liking where this was going. 'So? So that's when we strike!' Annette pointed out, looking at him in utter disbelieve. 'We'll just have to think of something to get rid of Isabel.' She muttered to herself, scratching her hair in thought.

'I don't want you to take such high risks, Annette.' Hermione spoke up, looking directly at Annette when she spoke, ignoring every other person in the room. Hermione's voice was firm and strict, she had to use this voice every time in order for her to listen, as she had noted several times. 'I've been sitting around doing nothing, if anyone is going to take high risks, it will be me. You've done more than enough. You are already in far too deep.'  
Jeremy agreed eagerly with Hermione, glad someone was using their head. 'How are you going to do that?'  
'Hermione could take your place.' Margret stepped in, 'While you keep that girl busy, Hermione could sneak around, it would safer then you just going in by yourself.' 'Good idea, Margret.' Hermione was already forming an excellent plan in her head. 'I still don't like this.' Jeremy groaned but was silenced by Annette's hand which was making butterfly patterns on his chest while she hugged him again. Trickster, indeed.

'We'll meet in a week from today, the day after that, we'll strike.' Hermione announced. They all nodded in agreement.  
'I think we better leave them to their selves.' Margret said, making her way towards the door.  
Margret's eyes twinkled and she smiled at Hermione. Who gave her a strange stare in return, turning her head to look at the couple she immediately turned her head back around. Becoming a little flushed at seeing the couple her, who was clearly infatuated with one another, Hermione walked towards the door and mumbled a quick goodbye, a little sadden that she was not going to be able to talk to her friend.

'Wait! Hermione!' Annette said, walking towards her she whispered in her ear, 'Did you tell Jeremy about you working for Malfoy?'  
'No…' She whispered back. 'Good, he doesn't know, let's keep it that way. If he did, I would never hear the end of it…'  
It must be nice to have someone worry so deeply for you. 'You should tell him, though.'  
'When the time is ripe I'll say it.' She whispered back, shrugging her shoulders at the thought of when she would say such a thing.

Hermione closed the door, wondering what she had been telling Jeremy instead. Annette was a girl full of secrets and it struck her she was a little too good at lying for her age. Whatever she had gone through it made her who she was today and Hermione was grateful for that because if it wasn't for her Hermione wouldn't know the things she knew today and she would definitely not be at this point.

*****

Hermione told Malfoy about their plan, who agreed that it was indeed the right moment, he offered to go in the office himself but Hermione declined the idea, saying his father would probably expect him to do so and would probably end up being hexed, since Lucius Malfoy was no fool and had enough experience to place certain spells on locks to keep specific people out. Malfoy had shrugged at her explanation, saying he had tried it before but he had no wand with him at the time.

'I'll lend you my wand.' He spoke up out of the blue. 'Excuse me?'  
'You heard correctly.' He smirked, 'I'll lend you mine.'  
'Why?' Hermione asked baffled at his words and confused by what his supposed reason could be. 'You're better at lifting curses then I.'  
'That I know,' She confidently stated, 'But why give me yours?'  
'I don't have any other that is not for the use of a servant and believe me those wands can't lift curses.'  
'No, but they can _do _the dishes well though…' Hermione whispered sarcastically. 'So there you have it.'  
'Won't you be worried I'll hex you?' She asked. 'No.' He simply answered. 'Why not?'  
'Easy, first of all, even if you did hex me what would be your next step? Everyone knows that Aurors are send behind traitorous Muggles.' 'Traitorous?' Hermione snorted. Ignoring her he continued, 'Second_, I know_ you simply won't hex me.' 'Oh, no? I won't?' Her sarcasm dripped of the words. Walking towards her he gave her his wand, which she did take but made no movements. 'Because you are better than that, Hermione Granger.' He said quietly using her full name for the first time since they had met, again.  
They stared at each other for a while before Malfoy turned around. Hermione stood and aimed with his wand at his back. He stopped walking but did not turn back around to look at her, 'I know you won't do it.'  
'Don't underestimate me, Malfoy.' She hissed. Turning his head to give her a somewhat unreadable but confident charade, 'I never did.' He answered back, he sounded perfectly calm.

With that he left the room and left Hermione alone with his wand. She stared at it; it felt foreign in her hand. Not just because it was his wand but also because it had such a long time since she held one. White's never gave the other one back and Malfoy never gave her one either. She used to be at one with her wand, wherever it were, probably destroyed, she thought, it had always been an extension of her arm, of her magic, of her power. It felt strange and yet exciting to feel magic course through her veins again. The magic of Malfoy's wand felt wild and untamed, it made her heart beat faster and her head spin. It would be better if she practice with it first before using it in the office of Malfoy's father. So she did.

*****

Malfoy stayed out longer than usual today. He had been acting odd a lot lately. There were long stares and even longer silences. It was unnerving and meddled with their concentration. The fact was that many questions still spun in her head, most of them he refused to answer when she asked. But there was a serene voice in her head saying that all would be explained when the time was right. She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts, she had just sounded like Sybill Trelawney, seriously how could she think like _that_? But she had a feeling that she would soon know, a feeling she could not deny not matter what her logic mind told her.

****

Lately she the feeling she was going mad. Perhaps it was because all she did was sit around in this room. She eyed Malfoy's luxurious room, she had envied it at one point but she had gotten so use to it now. The comfortable couch, how the chandelier would lit up the entire room, the most expensive furniture and the tall high windows. Her own personal room too. It was much nicer than her previous sleeping accommodations. Yet she felt as if she had just changed caged, fine golden one instead of an old rusty one, but forever and always a cage.

Malfoy kept her more locked in nowadays, sure if she insisted to leave or she gave the excuse she was meeting Annette or someone else he'd let her go. But others times he insisted to let others to the running for her, after all she was now his personal servant, she had to act like it too. Or so he told her.

His strange behavior was getting on her nerves.

It was well past midnight when she heard Malfoy entering his chambers. Hermione was already in bed but she couldn't sleep. For many reasons, for the past events, the current events and the future events, mostly the latter two kept her up. She told herself she couldn't do anything but wait for the future events. But the present events, she had no idea how to handle.

She heard a screeching noise and a loud thud, Malfoy uttering some curse words. Wondering what he was doing, she quietly got out of bed and opened her door soundlessly and looked through a small gap to see what he was doing. It almost seemed as if he was trying to be quiet, which if that was the case, he was doing an awful job at. 'Damn it…' He cursed again, when he tripped over the carpet, which was hard to do since it was flat, Hermione rolled her eyes at the sight. The great Malfoy… Seriously.  
He dropped his coat on the ground and kicked off his shoes, clearly not caring where it landed as long as it was off. He stumbled towards her door, Hermione's eyes widened; he wasn't coming here was he? Just when she thought the worse had happened he took off his shirt.  
And he unbuckled his pants. And now his pants was somewhere down his knees.  
Hermione flushed a deep red and back off from the door, staring at the doorframe with her mouth wide open, she waited until he would enter.

To her relief he went inside the door next to hers. The bathroom. Relieve washed through her, cursing herself to think such ridiculous thoughts. Honestly, Hermione, you are going daft.  
Letting out a sigh of relieve she walked back towards the door, where an awful strong odor of alcohol entered her nostrils. He had been drinking, well it explained his weird behavior, Hermione thought, or maybe not, she mused. Oh well, she thought, going back to her bed she pulled the covers back over her head and blocked out all her thoughts.

Her ears stayed focus on what Malfoy was doing, he had taken a shower, the longest one in history, or so it had felt for Hermione. She didn't know what on earth he was doing now. She heard the door open and hoped he would soon just climb into bed so she too could sleep; she wouldn't be able to if he kept walking around. He wasn't really good at being silent either.  
When her bedroom door was opened with a loud clank of the handle meeting the door, Hermione immediately stood up.

Before her was Malfoy, barely dressed and still drinking directly from a bottle of Firewhiskey.  
His face was, as always, unreadable. He was standing in lazy position, slouching against the door frame.

Her heart start beating so fast, Hermione was certain it was going to jump out. That or she was certain that at least it was showing through her throat, where there was forming a lump she could not swallow. Cold shivers ran down her spine and she could not suppress her fear.  
She didn't want this… A mantra that she had said so many times before, in her head, out loud, she had even mouthed the words over and over again, until she was certain she had said it enough. Malfoy looked directly at her, studying her features, his eyes meeting hers.  
He could see her fear, she was sure of that. Hell, he could smell it.  
'I already told you to not fear me.' His voice sound rough and raw, he didn't slur his words as she had expected. Even though he couldn't move properly, his head had somewhat remained remotely clear. 'You have my wand, don't you?' He assured her.

She did indeed, underneath her pillow. Fear had made her paralyzed and it occurred to her that she hadn't even thought about using it, all logic had left her head. She nodded but made no movements to take it. 'You really… Aren't use to it anymore.' Hermione arched an eyebrow to what he said. 'You don't even have the reflexes to take a wand and hex someone. They really… got to you, didn't they, Granger?  
Even when he said her last name it did not sound menacing at all, it was more as if he had observed her for a long time and was now simply stating a fact. 'And I was going to let you walk into my father's...' He didn't even finish the sentence as he lay his head back, laughing at his own stupidity. 'I can handle myself.' Hermione defended. 'I see that.' He retorted back, not impressed at all by what she had just said. 'You…' Hermione stopped herself from talking; she was searching for the words. For what explanation she wanted to give, for the reason she wanted to give an explanation…

'I know you are strong.' He said. Which made her look him in his bright blue eyes, waiting for his next words, 'You don't have to explain me anything, remember? I'll make sure you get some practice…' He slowly got up, he almost wanted to walk over her but hesitated and then took a step back, turning around. 'Goodnight.' His voice was softer now, sincere. 'Goodnight.' She muttered back.  
He didn't close the door but left it open on a small crack.

She didn't know when he fell asleep or if he had felt asleep at all. But she had been awake until she saw the sun come up. She must've fallen asleep somehow because when she woke up, after a short morning sleep, it was to her utter confusion that she had to conclude that Malfoy was not in the room and was long gone. I guess he's a lot quieter when he's sober.  
Feeling lightheaded she had to hold on to her doorframe to stop herself from falling over.  
Must be because of the lack of sleep, she had had that before. The room was an utter mess. His clothes were everywhere and it looked as if he had been looking for something because everything was out of order. Sighing at the mess, she lifted the table put the chairs next to it accordingly. Well it explained the loud noises from last night. Thought she was sure he hadn't been anywhere near his desk, she looked at the mess confused. Why did he do that? All of the papers, nothing she hadn't seen before, she had searched them thoroughly.

'He must've been in a hurry.' She muttered. And she was going to practice—use the wand, Hermione, use the wand. Her head all of a sudden felt a lot brighter and her senses were sharper. Taking the wand she cleaned up the mess in less than ten minutes. Realizing she should spend her time practicing more useful spells then cleaning ones. She started to practice a few spell and was soon accustomed to her new wand. She did have to fight the urges to just run off and leave it all behind her but she knew she couldn't. That was the hazard of making friends; she had learned that more than once yet she kept falling for the same trick.

*****

Malfoy was even less at home than before, he seemed to avoid her at all cost and spoke to her in his usual Master-tone, a tone he would normally spare for others than her. He confused her so much it terrified her, wondering what could have changed. She hadn't. Perhaps he had?

*****

Today was the day. Hermione had safely hidden her wand, well, Malfoy's actually. She had met with the others, surprisingly all of them again, last night. And they had somewhat of a plan. Malfoy was had been at home since his father left. They had hardly spoken the last couple of days. Perhaps it had been this entire mission that had been eating him because last night he was back to his usual self. Annoying and childish. He had let her summon up every spell in the book. All of them he, surprisingly, knew too. He didn't allow her one mistake and mocked her by using her know-it-all tone to read to correct answer out loud when she didn't believe him.

Musing at the memory of last night Hermione took a deep breath, walking quietly towards Lucius Malfoy's personal office. She was relieved that the halls were clear, something Margret had provided, she said she had a few tricks up her sleeve to keep the others busy.  
When she entered she hear two girl arguing, one voice belonged to Annette and the other, presuming, to the girl she disliked so much, as she had mention more than once yesterday, Isabel.  
She had told Hermione that Lucius always demanded that someone was there to attend his wing, so the plan was to keep her and Isabel there raise no suspicion. Soon they would both leave, off to do his personal chambers.

After some persuading from Annette's part the girl finally agree, Hermione could understand why she didn't like the girl. She was somewhat snobbish and looked somewhat dull underneath; she looked like grey mouse but could turn herself in to cat with rather sharp claws. Hermione had encountered those a lot when she was younger. You always had to be careful around them. When Annette closed the door with a loud thud, to make sure whoever was around to know that they had just left the office.  
Hermione smirked at her friend; she wasn't easily frightened that much was certain. She didn't think that all those months back, that her somewhat timed causal friend was actually such a hellcat.

Walking towards his desk, she took out her wand and muttered a few disarming spells, some were useless others quite not. She looked at the papers, where she could lead off that he was still very much concerned about Hogwarts. Rolling her eyes, she figured he would have maybe something more valuable lying around in his drawers. She was pleasantly surprised when they opened quiet easily, but then again she knew a lot of spells. _A lot_. From during the days when…  
Let's not go there, Hermione, now is not the time, she thought to herself, shaking her head.

Nothing.

There wasn't anything in here that could even slightly concern Malfoy. Or herself, it was all about… further law development and other vile thing to do to muggles. Nothing that could help them, there was nothing about his wife or even his son. Clearly he was keeping his secrets somewhere else. Which meant that she actually gave him more credit than his own son, and he indeed would not hold on to evidence.

'Well, well, well…' A voice sneered. 'What do we have here?'

Hermione froze when she heard a voice behind her. She knew that voice, even if she hadn't heard it in a long time. Wanting to turn around and point her wand at the man, her arm was stopped in mid-movement and she was turned back around, her face slammed on to the desk. His grip on her was stern and she couldn't even budge. She let out a painful gasp and he made her let go of Malfoy's wand, she heard the wood fall on to the ground, confirming her doom.  
'My, my, what a catch.' His voice sound greatly amused but held obvious contempt at his prey. 'Not just any Mudblood, ' She could feel his breath tickle her ear, he was now leaning in on her, grabbing her face further to the side, he inspected it a little to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him. 'Granger, Potter's little mudblood friend.'  
Hermione didn't utter a word, she tried to remain calm and think logic instead of fear and anger taking over her mind.  
'Hermione, was it not?' He asked, but Hermione stayed unresponsive, even when he turned her arm painfully. I have to get my wand back, she thought, but how? She couldn't even move, his weight was upon her.

'I believe I asked you a question, did I not?' He aimed with the tip of his wand on her cheek, to emphasize his threat. 'Y-yes.' She muttered unwillingly, not being able to do anything but to submit, she fell a pang of defeat go through her. This was not supposed to happen. He forcefully turned her around on her back and she was now face to face with him. Her blood ran cold when she him smirk at her obvious distressed look. So many questions ran through her head but she tried to keep all of her focus on the man hovering before her, eyeing his every move. His wand was still pointed towards her but he made no further movements, he too was eyeing her intently.

* * *

Pom-pom-pom-pommm… Or however you write that… I dunno! Alright, I want to know your thoughts on this chapter and who it could possibly be? I mean it! I want reviews…(said in a whiny voice, pouting at the end.)

Just let me know what you think! Oh and I'll try to update a bit sooner, so you guys won't have to wait an entire week to who it is and also just because it's fun when people update sooner then usual…- I am babbling... (bows head) Thank you for reading, leave a review…


	12. Chapter XII

First, tadaa! Imaginary balloons and confetti all over the place, we are having pie, the 100th review-pie, comes in all flavours, shapes and colours (since it's imaginary). Enjoy your piece of pie! A special big piece tough, who has been mentioned before, and no I don't favour people it just a coincidence, latina-pr, who was my 100th reviewer. Yay!

Yeah…you can skip all that…

In other words, thank you!

I'm so happy with the many reviews I got from the previous chapter! And thank you for the feedback! I try to keep your advice in mind while I'm writing and I'll just continue to do my best for you!

On a side note, if I were to name chapters I would name this one: I hate you.  
Enough stalling, go find out who it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
**  
Chapter XII****  
_**

Her breath hitched when he spoke again, his dark dramatic voice echoed through the room. 'So what are you doing in here?' He asked her.  
Hermione lips stayed sealed and she moved her chin upwards, giving him a defiant look in response. Even though inside she was shaking with fear.  
'Somehow, I'm intended to believe you' Pausing, 'I know you won't speak. You didn't speak when they tortured you in Azkaban. You didn't even speak when Bellatrix tortured you. And that says a lot. Will I be able to make you speak?' The last sentence was asked in a playful taunting manner.

He then sighed dramatically when she did not respond, 'You mudbloods… Well, you are going to speak, whether you like it or not. But I have to say you have a lot of nerve, Miss Granger. Searching in the lion's den for information, though I wonder what it is you are looking for? You are obviously a _slave_ in our manor, so you are taking great risks. Are you working for those filthy mudbloods who actually think that they can take us down?'

Of course he knew about that! But Hermione remained quiet, her expression stoic and unreadable, even when she felt fear and despair built itself up in the pit of her stomach, she swallowed all her emotions and tried to focus on the man in front of her, weighting her options. This man, she forgot what kind of power his mere presence had on people, the feeling of superiority radiate from him, it's only normal one would quiver when being near him.

The man Malfoy himself seemed to fear more than anything, his father, Lucius Malfoy.

It amazed her that she was able to keep her calm, not that she didn't have enough training to sustain the torture he would cause on her. But she was drained when it came to fighting back.  
Of course, now, now she had a new reason to fight.

'Or perhaps… It was my son?' He whispered, more to himself than to her, he said it too soft and too indirect. 'If so, that means he knows of your presence in our manor. If not, then I imagine it would bring him great joy to have you as his slave, he always loved taunting you.'

Hermione stared at his cold blue eyes, her lips not moving to answer him causing his anger to flare up, becoming impatient.

'Well, was it? Was it my son who has send you?' he spat, grabbing her by her collar and with his other hand around her throat, he inspected her face waiting for the answer. His temper had flared up even more. Like father like son, Hermione thought bitterly.

She wondered if this was had been Malfoy's plan all along. Probably. She felt dumb and quite frankly, she felt as if she deserved to be tortured and hurt, because she was foolish enough to let herself get tricked then this would be simply her own punishment.  
You better give him an answer, she thought to herself. Besides he isn't going to after Malfoy, he is his own son after all. That way the alliance is safe. I couldn't care less what happens to Malfoy. She scowled at image of the blond boy.

'It was your son.' Hermione's voice sounded hoarse, from the grip he held on her throat, but she didn't sound wavered or afraid. Even though she felt both.

'I see, still in search for more information on his mother. You aren't going to find it here, Miss Granger.' He sneered at her. 'I do hope you tell my son that, if you ever see him again.'  
It surprised her Malfoy believed her so easily. He hadn't even question her motives.  
'Of course, if he indeed knows of you existence.'

Obviously not a fool, Hermione, what were you thinking?

'I'm sure I have some Veratiserum lying around, but I find it much more pleasurable to torture it out of you. '

She heard him mutter a spell and then her world went black.

Her last thought was that whatever awaited her was going to be awfully painful.  
He was going to make her suffer. And she couldn't agree more, she wanted her to suffer too.

Hermione had begged at one point.  
To stop the pain.  
The hurt.  
The humiliation.

She assumed she was somewhere in the manor's dungeon. She had gotten used to the darkness and the cold that made her naked body shiver. She must've been here for a while because there were crusts on some of her wounds. Even though she opened her eyes, her vision stayed the same. It must be night, Hermione figured. Curling herself up in a ball, she felt tears prick her eyes. Not out of sadness or self-pity.  
But anger.  
Malfoy had obviously used her. She didn't think she could feel betrayed, she had never fully trusted him. Then why did you do it? She asked herself.

Simple.  
Because she wanted to do something and stop feeling so utterly useless, and when she had learned that the alliance did not want her help or even her mere presence it had hurt her in some way. Because she knew she was useful, smart and she could help them. Yet they did not want that.  
Why would they Hermione?  
You left so many people behind. Harry had died. Ron had died. Everyone had died around her. Perhaps she wasn't so useful now that she thought about it.  
At least she hadn't said a word about Annette or the others. That was something  
she was good at, not betraying people no matter what the consequences may be.

She had told him about Malfoy.

Not everything. Not about the alliance and how he would supply them with information on how to take the system down.

But she had told him of how she would be free. He had laughed at her, at how naïve she was.  
_  
'None of you will ever be free, that's something we just tell most of you. It surprises me you were so foolish to think like that, Miss Granger. Then again, it was foolish of me to expect something of a filthy stupid mudblood such as yourself.'_

Hermione sighed at the memory. He had not stopped once she told him. He had stopped when he got bored. Or perhaps when she had blacked out.  
She couldn't quite remember.

Closing her eyes again, she felt empty, drained of thoughts, sorrow and darkness. She felt no hunger. Or perhaps she was but she simply felt too numb to notice, she wasn't quite sure. She had no need to get up, even if she hadn't been chained, she would still lie like this.

She had seen White once, to bring her some old bread. She always hoped the woman had always been playing along with the society they lived in, and that deep, deep inside of her, she was fighting for the same cause, she was on their side. But that was just an silly illusion, it seemed it only annoyed her how the youth kept trying to fight their faith.  
And after she finished calling her all sorts of names, she took out her wand. She lit the tip, like the end of a cigarette, and grabbed her face, 'You better remain quiet, Master Malfoy wanted you to stay here for a very long time. He wanted you to suffer.' She explained monotonously, her eyes cold and uncaring. '_I _want you to suffer.' She spat.  
She poked with her wand on Hermione's body, first her stomach, Hermione screamed. Then her chest, her back, she even whipped her with wand, leaving a burning mark that was quite deep. Screaming loud and piercing, Hermione cried the entire time. White repeated her action on various places until Hermione passed out, too weak to stay conscious, exhausted from screaming. Not once did she plead her to stop.

****

When she woke up again, She stared at the now even older bread she had received from White. Extending her arm tiredly, feeling the pain all over, she managed to get it to her mouth. The hard crust opened the dried up wounds on her lip, making her only taste the metallic of blood.

After eating a bit, she did feel the energy to get up but she winced in pain when her feet touched the ground. She fell back down, she had been having a burning feel there before but it had eased a little over the past few days. Actually her entire body was aching with pain but she simply couldn't locate it anymore.

In the pale moonlight, she watched the soles of her feet. Burned.  
There were various burning marks on her feet, making it impossible for her to even stand. She inspected her body further, there were scratches on her arms, she assumed some of them she had caused herself, simply to feel something other than the cold, the hunger and the fear that was consuming her quite violently. She could smell her own stool and urine, she was disgusting. She felt more than just disgusting. Behind bars, disgusting and despicable. How the world saw mudbloods, and here she was, the proof of their existence, it made her mind heavy and feeling depressed and defeated.

*****

She didn't open her eyes when she heard, what she presumed, the only door open behind her. Bracing her for whatever was going come.

Warmth

She felt warmth. The warmth of a soft blanket and sweet words that formed soothing sentences, saying that it was going to be alright. Whoever it was warm and rather sweet. Picking her up bridal style, it was as if her body and mind knew that now they could relax and she couldn't fight the deep slumber that was taking over, letting herself fall into oblivion.

*****

It was so quiet and peaceful; the soft mattress beneath her was surprisingly familiar.  
Was she back home? Had it all just been a horrible nightmare?  
Hermione was certain that if she opened her eyes she might have to see the cruel reality she lived in. So she kept them closed and let herself let have a few more minutes of the peace she had.

Because of the silence she could hear herself and another person breath. Whoever it was, his or hers breath followed hers in a irregularly rhythm.

'Are you awake?'

She knew that voice. Even if she had never heard it sound so full of worry. She knew how it sounded when it was hoarse from screaming, rough from whiskey drinking, tired from lack of sleep.

She felt a little disoriented when she opened her eyes but immediately recognized her own room, the one next to Malfoy.

'Hermione?'

That sounded foreign coming out of his mouth.

'Malfoy.' She had wanted it to come out as a hiss, demonstrating her hate for him but it merely came out as fragile and broken. She crumbled under his sight.

'Are you ok?'

No.  
Of course not.  
Your father tortured me. Because of you, I took unnecessary risks; I put myself on the line for you.  
I do stupid thing because of you.  
I even welcomed the punishment of taking the chance of trusting you.  
I'm not ok.

'No.' I managed to say.

'I… I'll find out whoever it was that betrayed us.'  
If this was his way of apologizing…

But did that mean he hadn't been the one to betray me? The idea that it was perhaps someone else, a thought… that I had blocked out from the very beginning.  
No, it was just another scheme of him. He was the liar. No else.

'You… you are…' Who betrayed me, I finished in my head, unfortunately physically I was less capable of saying a full sentence filled with hate. I could only utter and mumble words.

'I didn't betray you, Hermione. Why would I do that?'

I wanted to scream at him. Tell him to drop the act, to yell in his face how much I despise him and I simply felt nothing but hate for him. But I was too weak; I could hardly utter a word.

'You need your rest.' He hushed me before I could speak, I glared at his fake concern but he didn't take notice.  
'Sleep for now.'

I didn't want to obey his command but I couldn't help but close my eyes again.

*****

I dreamt. Of a lot of things.  
I dreamt of Harry and Ron, the times we had spent together. Some of them were memories others were made of her imagination. I _loved_ thosedreams.

I also dreamt of my time in Azkaban, of pain, hands and touches, screams and agony.  
I _hated_ those dreams.

I dreamt of Draco Malfoy.  
His passive expression that followed me around everywhere I went, haunting me.  
He stood by me when I was laughing with Harry and Ron.  
He stood by me when I was chained and screaming out of pain in Azkaban.  
He never faltered. He was simply there all the time.

*****

Hermione sighed when she woke up, as if she had just left the dream world, she thought to herself that she couldn't even escape Malfoy in her sleep. He was always there.

She took notice of the sun shining, it was shining so bright. It was going to be a hot summer day, because even though it wasn't noon yet, Hermione could feel the heat warming up the room. It had been a while since she had seen the sun decently; she let its rays rest on her cheeks and enjoyed its warmth.

****

'You are awake again.' Malfoy talked rather quiet and distracted, as if he was speaking more to himself than to her.

'Yes.' Hermione answered short but did notice that now she had more strength to answer.  
'What happened?'  
She suppose he was the one who should been asking that question. But they knew, they both knew she was talking about _his_ betrayal and not the events.  
She didn't even know why he bothered to put up such a charade and to even get her out of those dungeons. Had it been him personally? Had it been him to wash her? To clean her wounds? She couldn't remember clearly.

'I don't know.' He simply answered, shrugging in defeat. 'I don't know why he was back early. I don't know who informed him.'

'I do.' Hermione hissed. 'You did.' Her tone was unmistakable, accusing him of a horrid act only he could permit to let happen, a fierce wave of hate pulsed trough her veins.

'No, I didn't.' He answered, as if he had been prepared that she would accuse him of such a thing.

It only angered her more, it only made her hate him more.  
'Yes, you did! You betrayed _us_. You used me for entertainment! You must really love seeing me in pain, Malfoy.' She hissed the last part, unbelieving how cruel and shallow he could be, even after all these years.

'No I didn't betray_ us_.' He cut in; she then realized that he was referring to him and her while she had been talking about Annette and the others. She didn't get the chance to correct him because he didn't stop his speech. 'Someone else did. I would_ never_ betray us.' He emphasized 'I hate whoever did this as much as you but you have to believe me when I say it wasn't me.'

'I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth.' She spitted every word with pure venom.

He didn't falter because of her words; he still stood straight in his sharp suit and his impassive facial expression was unreadable, which irked her even more. He gave her one last glance and turned around, closing the door behind him and leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Hermione couldn't believe him. Did he really think she was so naïve to believe him? Did he really think he could just talk himself out of this? There is no reason to be mad at him, Hermione, she sighed at her thoughts, revelation catching up on her, it was her who was to blame. Malfoy couldn't help be who he was. It was her, she believed him and, she hated to admit this, even in her head, that she had trusted him too at one point or he had managed to make her think she could trust him.

She lay stubbornly in her bed for the rest of the day.

*****

When Malfoy returned he had a plate of soup with him placing it on the bedside table. Looking at her for a reaction which he did not get then just stared at her, uncertain how to act in front of her. He eventually took a chair and sat next to her in bed, ordering her to eat. Eat, like he would always say.

'You want to starve to death?' He argued when she had still not answered him after the third time. Hermione defiantly raised her head and only answered him with silence; she refused to spill another word on him.

He sighed, 'You sure a stubborn.' He took a spoon and put it on her lips, 'Eat.'  
Hermione just turned her head in the other direction, ignoring his presence.  
'Just eat something.' His voice sounded tired.  
Eat, a command that wasn't unusual to come out of his mouth. Why did he even bother? She would rather eat dirt then eat something offered by him.

'Hermione,' He started  
'Don't call me that!' She snapped back, 'Don't call me by my first name. Don't ever call me by my first name. You have no right! I didn't give you permission! Don't act as if you know me!' Her voice started to sound ragged, proving that she was indeed still wasn't fully healed, she doubled over in pain.

'Calm down.' He hissed back; mad that she would strain herself over something so silly. 'I won't call you that.'  
'You don't have the right to call me that.' She continued, ignoring his request and her own pain.

'I don't.' He answered calmly, nodding his head in acknowledge. 'I won't.' He repeated. 'But I do want you to eat. Please.' The last part sounded almost as if he was begging her.  
Hermione took the plate out of his hands, 'I can eat myself.' She hissed.

Malfoy remained silent and simply watched her.

*****

The next days were a haze. Hermione would simply sleep and be fed by Malfoy himself, which made her wonder… What was going on? Since when could he take so much time off? Even though she ignored him most of the time, he would simply sit and watch her.  
Watch her eat.  
Watch her sleep.  
Watch her yell at him.  
It annoyed her, his submissive behavior towards her. How he pretended to care. As if those actions would make her believe his lies, she would never fall for them again.  
She promised herself that.

*****

One morning, she decided to be somewhat civilized, for a short while because she could simply no longer suppress her own curiosity. 'Why are you home all the time?' Her voice still sounded accusing and mean, she could not take out the venom in her own voice.

'I took some time off.' He answered politely, but not surprised, as if he knew she would be asking at one point.  
'Two weeks?' She asked in fake surprised.  
'I work at home.' He explained, calm and even like before.  
'You can't be doing an awful lot, you are here most of the time.' She said accusingly. Not that she cared about his work, she couldn't care less about him or his empire. She just didn't want to be lied to again.

'I admit I've been slacking. But that's a problem they have to deal with back at the Ministry.' He shrugged, going with his hand through his hair.

'You aren't being very responsible.' Hermione's voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
'I take full responsibility of what happened to you.'  
That took her by surprised, she gasped silently at what he had just said.  
'I take care of the things that matter to me above everything else, above my loyalty.'

'So you are taking _care_ of me? You _care_ about me?' She spat, her anger taking over again.  
Getting out of her bed she stood before him, 'You don't care about anyone but yourself, Malfoy.' She spat, taking a breath, watching him intently. He did not respond nor give any other sign of emotion, angering her even more.

'You are nothing but a vile, dishonorable, loathing pig! Full of contempt for others, everyone is beneath you. When it really is you, it's you who is nothing but dirt yourself!'

He got up from his chair, his temper flaring up too, 'Watch your mouth, Granger.'

'No! I will not watch my mouth! I hate you! I hate you so much!' She hit him on the chest but he didn't react. As a matter a fact, it seemed he was letting her take her anger out on him.  
'Stop it! Fight back! I hate you, this whole act isn't fooling me!'  
He caught her wrist, 'Stop this.'  
'No! I won't stop! Like your father didn't stop! Like you don't stop! I won't stop!'  
'I-'  
She slapped him in the face before he could speak again. Momentarily stunned they both stared at each other, Hermione's eyes full of hatred, while Malfoy simply analyzed her features.

'I want to stop.' He confessed. 'I want to stop this.'

This? This what? This world we live in? This, the torment I have endured? This, us? Which this did he mean?

'Everything.'

'I hate you!' She simply repeated and even though she didn't want tears to escape again she couldn't stop herself, she cried quietly.  
'I didn't betray you.' He whispered.  
'I hate you.' She answered weakly, trying to launch another attack at him but this time he grab hold of both of her wrist, pulling her closer.  
'I don't hate you.' He whispered again, as if he was silently confessing his biggest secret to her.  
'I... Want you to stay. I want you to stay here with me.' His voice sounded hesitating and withdrawn.  
'I don't want to stay here.' She answered defiantly.

'Why?' She then asked, her voice sounded broken and hoarse from yelling at him.

He traced a tear with his thumb and wiped it from her cheek, 'Because you are all I have.'  
Pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, he looked at her hazel eyes, 'That's why I would never betray you.'

'Please… Granger.' He was begging again, a plea one could hardly ignore this time.  
'I would never hurt you.'  
'But you did. Many times, not just now, but the last few years have all been your doing.'

'I…' He couldn't find a decent answer to that, it was true, he was responsible rather he liked it or not. But it was not as if he could simply apologize. He shook his head at his sorrowing thoughts.

'I don't want to be here.' She repeated.  
'But I do.' He said again.  
'No, I don't want to be _here. _In this world…' She whispered, he embraced her, trying to comfort her.  
'Let me go…' Her whisper sounded muffled by his chest, trying to get out of his grasp.  
'I can't let you go.' He answered honestly.

She knew he wasn't talking about the embrace.

*****

And that's what he did. He never let go.  
He kept her in a cage. She never left her room, he locked it. He provided her with all the things he had before, delicious meals, books, everything she wanted, he supplied.  
He kept her company, even when she protested; he ignored her and simply read a book on the chair next to her bed. A chair she assumed must've been very uncomfortable compared to the arm chair he usually sat on. It didn't seem to bother him a bit.

*****

'Malfoy! Let me out!' She screamed, pounding the door, trying to pull it open with all her might. 'Malfoy!' She screamed in frustration. She sighed, she knew he was there but he was simply ignoring her. She had been screaming for more than an hour, she wanted to leave the room, but he refused to give her approval.

He had told her once that he didn't mind her walking in his room but that was something she refused. She didn't want an expanse of her cage; she wanted to be out of her cage.

'I have to leave. It's only going to be for a short while. But please remain quiet.' His voice was muffled because of the door.  
'Why can't I leave?' She yelled back.  
'It's too dangerous, Granger.' He answered calmly.  
'And why is that!?'  
'My father… That White woman, she's a pest. If she knows you are here…' He didn't finish the sentence.  
Hermione didn't say anything back and simply started at the door of her prison.  
'Granger?'  
She didn't answered, locker her own lips.  
'Granger?  
Still no answer.  
'Granger? Granger, I'm leaving. I'll be back in a short while, ok? Don't do anything stupid.'  
Even though that last remark irked her, she did remain quiet.  
He kept her locked up for White? For his father? Didn't they know she was here? With him? Didn't they know it was him who got her out of those dungeons?  
She shivered at the memories of his father and White. Especially White, her cruelness had struck her, she knew the woman was harsh and cold but to be like that… It made Hermione wonder how people could turn into such vile creatures.

Hermione sighed in defeat and went to sit on her bed. Trying to manage her thoughts all her movement were halted when she suddenly heard some noises. Muffled, quiet but definitely noises.

It was the voice of a man and a woman. He was telling her to search quickly.

A voice she recognized out of a thousand, a voice she had nightmares from. Panic filled her chest, even though she was certain Malfoy took the key of her door with him, she was certain that a man like Lucius Malfoy would have no problem opening the door without it.  
She had to do something… Her mind was racing, she had to hide. There was very little room to hide but snuck underneath her bed. How cliché, she rolled her eyes at the thought.

Just as she suspected with a bang the door flew open. When she looked at the opening it revealed Lucius Malfoy's expensive shoes and his cane, which he tapped impatiently.

He walked into the room quietly, Hermione held her breath. Hoping he would just assume this had been her old room and that she long gone. Her eyes fell on the book that lay scattered around the room, she closed her eyes in despair, hoping he would not think of it too much and just leave.  
She knew it was just wishful thinking.

She heard a thud of a book falling on the ground. One she presumed he must've taken and accidently let it fall out of his hands. He slowly crouched to pick it up, closing her eyes shut again, bracing herself.

He yanked her by her hair and pulled her from underneath the bed, 'Miss Granger, surely you are too old to be hiding underneath your bed?' He sneered, mocking her behavior. 'You are as ever disobedient, Miss Granger. What to do with you?'  
She tried to scratch his hand to release the grip he had on her scale, but his gloves kept her from harming him even the slightest bit.  
He pulled her head closer, making her whimper in pain, he whispered in her ear, 'Has my son been just as disobedient? Has he been you savior? Don't let yourself be fooled, Miss Granger.' He hissed, his hand tailing her waist, 'A man is merely a man… Draco has enough sweets to feed his appetite.'  
His hand traveled upwards, over her breast, over her collarbone, wrapping itself around her neck.  
'So why bother with you? Perhaps you were telling me the truth? Perhaps my son isn't as loyal as I thought…'

'Father.' Malfoy stood in the doorway, White stood behind him, squirming under the situation, it appeared that she and Draco were not on the best of terms.

'Leave.' He spat at her, which she did but not before looking at his father, who nodding his head in approval.

'Care to explain, son?'  
Malfoy's eyes locked with her for a split second before he returned his gaze at his father.  
'Entertainment.' He answer came out on bored tone.  
'You go to all this trouble for some cheap entertainment?' Not believing his son's words.  
'Yes. The mudblood always made my life miserable I want her to suffer, know her place…'  
'So you went to get her out of the dungeons personally, just to spite her?'  
'Of course not.' He expressed some sort of ridicule at the statement. 'She was wandering the halls. I threw her back in here.'  
'Oh.' Answering in fake dumb tone, 'And you supplied her with reading material?' He continued his questioning.  
'She must've stolen it.' Malfoy's answers were quick and he never hesitated.  
'Just like that?' Lucius Malfoy wasn't believing a word he was saying, and his grip on her throat was tightening.  
'I admit that I'm a little careless at times.'  
His father snorted in response, 'Is that what's been keeping you here all these weeks?'

Weeks? Has it been weeks? Of course it has.

'First you tell me you've been toying with her for the past months and now—'  
'I'm still toying with her.' He stalked over to them, Hermione remained quiet, shivering, Malfoy was a spitting image of his father, tall, somewhat gracious and proud and his expression fearless.  
'She's my pet, my play thing.' He whispered, caressing her face, insinuating things that Hermione not ever thought of doing with Malfoy.  
'You have plenty of play things.' His father retorted.  
'They are not so much fun…' He muttered, grabbing Hermione. Hermione clumsily fell on his chest, she stiffen at his touches. He was playing with her hair; his other hand was on her back going down…  
Malfoy smelled her, 'She's just enjoyable. You_ know_ how _that is_, don't you _father_?' The underlining tone sounded accusing and Malfoy had almost spat out the words, which would falter the persona he was playing.

'I don't know what game you are playing, Draco. But I'll let you have it. I'll let you have her. But keep her inside and not snooping around in my office even though it was a part of your earlier "game" as you said.' With that he turned around and spared Hermione one last glance, he was grinning. 'I wasn't done with you, yet.'  
But before she could speak up, to finally defend herself, Malfoy yanked her by her hair, 'Stay quiet.' He hissed, tossing her on the bed, leaving together with his father.

Hermione stayed on the bed and watched the two men converse, Lucius eyes never left hers and stared at her quite intense. Malfoy had somehow managed to change the subject but it had not been able to falter his father's concentration.

Even when they finished talking Lucius changed the subject back to her. 'I assume you'll eventually grow bored out of her. I just hope it doesn't take too much time.'  
Malfoy remained quiet that comment was obviously not something he had been prepared for. Watching the door close, his shoulders rested, letting go of the tension of the situation, resuming his usual slouched position. He sighed.

Turning around he walked towards her room, she silently watched him, preparing herself to flee, even though she was trembling.  
'Granger…' He murmured softly.  
'Leave. I hate you! I knew I couldn't trust you…' She whispered, letting herself fall back on the floor.  
Oddly he obeyed her request and left, leaving Hermione alone with her sorrow, letting her tears fall free, she curled herself into a ball.

_

That was heavy…

Don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts on this chapter!  
(You know so in the future we can have another pie, I heard to 200th review-pie is even better, wink wink.) I feel so lame when I do that… It's like I desperately await reviews… …I do.


	13. Chapter XIII

This is definitely one of my favourite chapters, maybe even my favourite.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.****

Chapter XIII

* * *

Hermione had cried herself asleep in the most uncomfortable position, with her back resting against the wall and her head hanging to the side, with her knees underneath her. But Hermione was certain she had slept in worse positions.  
It wasn't until she felt soft hand rubbing her cheek lightly she woke up, the feeling was familiar, something her mother might have done when she was younger.  
But the memory was so far away, Hermione wasn't sure if it ever even had been a real on.

Mom… I miss you, mom.

Her thoughts were drowsy and unfocused, her eyelids were heavy and she didn't have the energy the open them.

Mom?

Is that you?

'Mommy?' The voice she heard was nothing of the little girl inside of her head; this one was hoarse and sounded tired. Very tired.

I'm tired, mom. Do I have to wake up? I don't want to…

'Mom?' She whispered. Do I?

'Hermione, wake up… Please.'

Mom? Is that you?

'Hermione.' The voice pleaded.

Dad?

'Hermione, please wake up…' Now the voice sounded more desperate.

But I don't want to…

'Please…'

'Ok…'  
I'll do it for you.

Opening her eyes slowly Hermione's eyes were met by bright blue ones, they looked full of concern and worry.  
'Hermione, please…'

It was the same voice as before. I know you, she thought. But I want my mom.  
She let a tear slip again, she didn't think that she still had any but somehow this one had managed to allow itself to appear at this very moment, so it could slowly roll of her still wet cheeks.

'Hermione, please don't cry again.'

She sobbed quietly and he embraced her, she allowed him somehow. 'I want my mom.'

'…' Malfoy didn't reply anything but softly stroke her hair, feeling a pang go through his heart at knowing how that feeling felt. He too missed his mother in this dreaded, awful world.  
It surprised him however that she would allow him this, the light caresses and the closeness, not after what had happened a few hours earlier.

Disoriented and filled with grief she somehow yearned for this. A touch, an embrace.  
Something intimate, something comfortable.  
Something so soft.  
'Why? Why can't I see my mom?' She asked him, as if he knew where she was.

Again Malfoy didn't answer, at least he knew where his was, he thought bitterly. That was a small consolation given the situation.  
'I'm sorry…' He whispered, he felt sheepish and stupid for saying it, but it was all he could. It was all he felt.

'I want to go home…' Hermione sobbed desperately.

'I'm sorry…So sorry.' He repeated, a mantra he kept repeating to repent, to silence his own inner turmoil.

She slowly calmed down again, as if awakened from her state. Her eyes focused on the sight in front of her. At one point she let go of him. But it was at that exact point that she realized she had been holding him in the first place.

'What are you doing?' She asked quietly.  
'I…' He wasn't certain how to answer that, after a moment of silence; he decided to ignore the matter.  
'I wanted to tell you the truth.' He started, pulling out two flakes from his pocket, 'One is Veritaserum, and the other is the antidote.'

'I want you to believe me.' He finally said.

Hermione remained mute; she didn't quite know how to react to what he had just said to her. Why would he take so much risk? Did he really want her to believe him so badly?

'Do it. Take the Veritaserum.' She answered, defiant and confident, certain he wouldn't do such a thing. He was obviously bluffing.

'Ok, I will.' There was no hesitation in his voice. Letting a few droplets of the fluid land on his tongue, he swallowed and waited impatiently for her reaction, his eyes bored into hers.

'Did you betray me?' Her first question was the most evident to ask. It was this particular question he had wanted her to ask, he wanted to prove his innocence.

'No.'  
'Do you know who did?'  
'No, I assume one of your friends.'  
Her facial expression saddened at the answer, perhaps disappointed that he was speaking the truth and her worse fear had become true.

'Why did you pick me?'  
'I don't understand what you mean…' He mumbled.  
'Why did you pick me to be your servant? To help you find out who killed your mother?

'I…' he swallowed, finding it difficult to answer the question. Perhaps he too wasn't ready to hear the truth out loud. But they both braced themselves for what they were about to hear.

'I… When we were younger, you were always hanging with Potter and Weasley. You were a true friend, someone they could rely on. And it wasn't just because you were their friend; it was because that was just a part of being you. During the war… I realized how alone I truly was, how little my friends truly understood me. That mission… Dumbledore. I never wanted to harm the old man. I… I too was destroying my safe haven.' He whispered the last part, confessing his feelings not just to her but himself, which made him doubt his decision of using the truth serum. She didn't give him much time to linger on the thoughts roaming through his head.

'But you did. And because of you….'  
'We live in this world.' He finished for her. 'I know that. I live with that every day.'  
'Do you not like the life you live?' Hermione asked curiously.  
'No. At first… yes, I loved every second. But as time passed I became more unhappy. The decisions I have to make are too much to bear.' He paused for a second, but the serum made him unable to hide his thoughts, 'I just followed my father when I was younger, but now… I don't feel good following orders, I can't harm others as much as I thought could.' He paused again, hesitantly taking a small breath. 'I'm not the Death Eater people make me out to be.'

'You have the power to stop it.' Hermione argued, a flicker of hope passed in her brown eyes.  
'No, I don't. The world is very corrupt, Granger. It doesn't work like that.' He answered sincerely yet strict, as if she was a child.

I know, she thought. I know it doesn't work like that but I just wish you could stop it somehow.

'Then… What am I to you?' She looked into his stormy blue eyes; his eyes stared intensely back at her. 'You are my confidant.' He confessed.

'I would _never_ harm you, Hermione.' He added. 'I'll protect you with all I have.'  
'Why? Why would you do that?' She pleaded desperately.  
'Because I can.' He answered, making her doubt, she didn't know if the serum would allow him to give her such an answer, then again it was always said that it simply allowed the truth to be said in one's mind. Perhaps he was really convinced he could.

'I am nothing to you.' She tried again, hoping he would fumble and slip out the real truth.  
'You are all I have.' He simply answered.

Enough, he thought, picking up the tube of the antidote he opened it but was stopped by Hermione's hand, 'I have more questions!' she shouted, persistent to know more. He slightly hesitated and looked at her again, her big brown eyes, he ignored her desperate facial expression and continued; 'I'll answer them just as truthful.' and took a sip of the small tube.

Good, now that that is over… 'Herm—Granger.' He noted that she did not like being called by her first name, at least not by him. She had forbid him to do so and until she gave him permission he would obey her wishes.

'Come with me.' He said quietly. He held out his hand and waited for her to respond.  
She looked intensively at him, figuring out if this was another trick or not. Had the bottle even truly possessed Veritaserum?

'Please?' Malfoy pleaded, his voice sounded a little desperate.

*****

Letting him lead her out of the room, it felt strange to let Malfoy hold her hand. It must've been late because there were no people around or Malfoy had dismissed all of them. They had not encountered one servant on their way over.

Deciding to let her thoughts rest, she stared at the room she was in.  
They had been here before. First time they truly spoken were here, here were the room was illuminated with strange patrons made by the water. Here, where it was always quiet.

She heard rumbling of clothes, she hear them fall on the ground. Turning around again towards the wall, the same she had stared at on her previous encounter with the room.

He seems to fall into his old patron quite easily, she mused. Perhaps she had been wrong again, perhaps regret was nothing but a word to him.

That thought saddened her somehow.

The water was quietly greeting him; he once again let his head sink underneath the surface of the water. He could hear the strange voice of the water in his ears, talking rather loudly but not the least understandable. He let his mind rest for a few minutes. Opening his eyes he stared at what was beyond the surface, he saw a rippled version of Hermione staring down at him.

He rose from the water and stared at her, 'Get in.'  
'No…' She muttered quietly, she did however sit down on the edge, her legs to the side and her face shyly looking at him.

'Join me… there is no need to be ashamed.'  
'I'm not.' She blushed. 'I don't want to.'  
'I'll leave… So you can take bath.' He said, she stared at him insecurely. ' You can take one as long as you want.' He assured her.  
'I'm fine.' She dismissed his suggestion and just stared at him.  
'I confuse you…' He said, reading her thoughts.  
'Very much…' She answered back.  
'I meant every word I said.'  
'I… Believe you somehow.' She muttered.

He wanted to answer her; he wanted to say that she should just take a chance. But he remained quiet and simply stared at her pose, how her head was tilted to the side, how she was leaning on one hand and was fumbling with her other hand with seam of her skirt. How she biting her lip, something she did when she was in deep thought or uncertain of herself.

He wanted her to trust him.

He softly took her feet, something that startled her at first, she was about to protest but he gave her a reassuring glance, telling her to trust him. Slowly taking of her shoes, Hermione stared at his actions.  
She let him be, she let him guide her feet into the warm pleasant water. She sighed when her feet finally rested in to the warm pool, as if they were finally relaxing, the aches were still there but it was pleasantly throbbing away. A strange feeling she couldn't quiet describe.

'Your feet…' He sighed and exanimate the poor condition of her feet. The burn marks had healed but they had left a nasty scar that yet had to fade away.  
'They were always like that. In Azkaban…' She mumbled softly. 'They don't allow you to wear shoes… to wear anything…' Shame was written all over her face, she tilted her head aside.

Malfoy kept her feet in his hands and stared at all the cracks and scars that were on them. She must've suffered of chilblained feet; no one ever properly took care of them. It must've caused her a great deal of pain.

'My hands aren't any better…' She stretched her arms and observed them, so did Draco.  
He slowly took them in his own and kissed them lightly, every scratch, every scratch that had turned into a small scar.  
'Don't…' Hermione objected.  
He lowered her hands slowly, her legs were slightly open and he made them rest in between, watching her in this new position, he looked at her legs, her breasts, her arms, her face.  
He slowly pulled her in closer; she was still barely on the edge of the bath.  
Her legs were still slightly blocking him, so he slowly traced his hand from her lower back to her thigh, to her knee which he held on and then he slightly spread her legs further apart. Push himself closer towards her, her hand draped over his head and caressed his hair; she then took hold of his chin and moved his head upwards so she could look into his eyes.

Hermione caressed his face again, putting the few loose strands of hair out of his face.  
She wondered what he was thinking or if he was like her, not thinking at all.

They sat there like that for a few moments. Slow caresses, hitch breaths and a heartbeat louder than anything else, it was all they heard and felt for the moment.

'What are we doing?' He finally said.  
'Shouldn't I ask you that?' Hermione answered back, her answer came out soft, and she too knew they both didn't know what they were doing.  
'Still answering questions with questions?' He smirked softly.  
Hermione remained quiet and closed in on him, 'Perhaps…' She muttered.  
'What is this…?'  
'I don't know.' Malfoy let his head rest on her body, he could feel her heart racing, she didn't look like what she felt. Her face had been rather passive.  
'I want you… Because you are loyal and someone people can rely on…' Even though his words were muffled, they were as clear as the water that surrounded them. 'I want you to trust me… So I can trust you.'

So I have someone to hold on to.  
So I have someone in this world.

'When I saw you… After all those years… I was so… glad to see someone I knew. Someone I knew who wouldn't change no matter what. Someone who would always be the same… Headstrong, proud, and above all know-it-all Granger…' He snickered at the last part.  
'You are not the girl I left behind… but you are all I have left.'

Hermione didn't know how to respond to his confession, she felt as if he was being more honest with her know then when he had taken the truth potion.  
She felt a tear slip.  
And another.  
And another.  
She started to quietly sob and held on to him stronger than before, she was certain he was almost suffocating now, but she didn't care. She needed to hold on.

Malfoy froze for a few seconds but when he realized that she was embracing him, he let her quietly weep.  
'I didn't mean to upset you.'

'I know….'  
I know you didn't mean to but you did, she finished in her head.  
'Malfoy…'  
'I just want to…'  
What do I want?  
I just want to hold on.  
She didn't know how to make the words come out right.

'Granger…' His voice came out strangled, the situation was getting to him.  
'Hermione…' He corrected himself, he hated calling her Granger, it made him feel like the boy who used to bully her.  
'Can I call you that?'  
'…Yes.' She whispered quietly.

'Draco…?'  
'Hmm…?'  
'Can I call you that?'  
'Hm.' He nodded in approval, he liked her voice. He liked her voice saying his name.

'Where do we go from here?'  
'I don't know.' Draco looked up at her, there were quite close, their noses were almost touching.  
'You don't?' Her voice sounded surprised.  
'No…'  
'It doesn't matter…' He continued.  
'It does…' She commented.  
'Just… let us have this.'  
'Can we? Can we have this?'  
'We can…' He answered her pulling her closer, making her leave the edge of the bathtub. As if he had finally convinced her to trust him, to follow him.

To hold on to him.

The water now pooled around her, embracing her with its warmth. Her legs were now wrapped around Malfoy and her arms had snaked around him. What was this?  
He leaned her back softly against the edge, unbuttoning her blouse. She let him slide it off of her.  
She felt small blush on her face, making her wary of their position and her state of dress.  
And his state of undress made her blush even more. But she was determined to keep going.  
This feeling was too nice to let go.

He grabbed her face, soft but certain of his actions, he caressed her bottom lip. Feeling the softness made him almost doubt his decision. Almost.  
Draco wetted his lips, anticipating the feeling of hers on his.

He closed his eyes and she mirrored him, she was met by warm lips, they were slightly moist.  
He nibbled on her lower lip and placed soft open kisses on her chin, beneath her ear and down to her throat. She gasped silently, never had she felt such butterfly kisses on her, it unlocked feelings inside of her. Feelings she once had but she had grown unresponsive to.

His one hand wrapped itself closer around her, while his other her hair behind her ear, he kissed again.  
More need, more intensive, and she responded eagerly. Slowly opening her mouth, his tongue explored hers.

She groaned, Hermione had never felt like this. She had never been kissed like this, she had never been touched like that…

She stopped their actions, slowly she noticed that he wanted nothing more but to keep touching her but he didn't object. He stared intently at her, 'What is it?'  
'I… don't want…'  
'We won't.' He assured her.

We.

The word echoed in her head.

'Just… this.' He said, even though he wasn't certain what _this_ exactly was, he knew _this_ was what they both needed. Wanted.  
She nodded, a small smile on her lips, amazed that he somehow understood.

'Let's get rid of this…' He said, fumbling on the back of her skirt, she felt it slide open, holding on to him, she untangled her legs and let him strip the skirt of her body. He tossed, just like her blouse, over the edge where it landed with a thud.

He kissed her again, and just that. He kissed her, tasted her, felt her but never overstepped the boundaries. His hand did travel but never truly touched her, caresses on her arm, lower back or his hand briefly touched her stomach but never anything more than that.

Her hand stayed the same, well, they had tangled themselves in his hair, but she wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing, what_ he_ was doing was taking over all her senses, her mind; she could not pay attention to anything but him.  
When they both gasped for air, their foreheads leaned on each other, slightly panting they remained silent.

Draco kissed her cheek again, beneath her ear, which made her sigh; she tilted her head to the sight to let him gain better access. Place wet open mouth kisses on her he when further down her neck, her shoulder, till he was stopped by the strap of her bra, which he softly put to the side. He kissed her a little further then that but stopped to make eye contact with her, he wanted to see what she was doing.  
Her eyes were closed; her mouth slightly open and red flush was on her face. He had never seen anything more attractive.  
She opened her eyes, they were hazy and unfocused but he could see she was still wary of their actions.

Draco didn't say anything, one word could ruin everything. He knew she would stop him, he knew she would tell him when he was overstepping the boundaries.

He did the same with her other strap. Staring at her bare shoulders for a few seconds his eyes wandered back to hers, she remained silent and patiently waited for him.  
His hands when to her back, as if he wanted to embrace her first, he closed a small gap that had formed between them, his hands then traveled back up, opening her bra.  
She let out a small gasp but she didn't reject, he never took his eyes off of hers, not when he was making the straps travel down, not when he felt her bare breasts on his chest, not when her bra was out of reach.

It occurred to him that she was_ letting_ him overstep boundaries.

Her eyes were wilder then before, more aware of the situation. It was the first time she initiated a kiss. A kiss that was soft, smoldering and simply delightful.  
When they stopped, he whispered, with his lips still on hers, 'Hermione.'  
'Can I call you that?' Making sure he was not dreaming this, and that his mind had not played tricks on him earlier.

'Yes…' Her whisper was breathy, 'Draco…'  
The name felt foreign on her lips but it a lot of things right now felt like that right now, strange and surreal. Draco didn't say anything but she felt him smile against her lips, assuring her that this felt more than right.

Kissing her softly again he moved from his spot, taking her with him, a little deeper in the water. Staring at each other again, Draco dipped in the water, holding her hands, she followed.  
She understood why he loved being here.

Here, underneath the underneath.  
His hair seemed wild under the water; his eyes seemed a shade of brighter blue, he seemed... free.

She wondered how she looked; her wild bushy hair must've looked a lot nicer, still wild of course but somehow softer. She stared at her locks for a split second, everything seemed brighter.

Her hair.  
Her skin too.  
Brighter.

She didn't look so damaged, now that she was staring at her own body, she looked at Draco who was watching her.  
They were still holding hands.

He smiled at her and twirled her around, making her almost laugh.  
They stayed like that for few minutes, until they gasped back up for air. When they did they only smiled at each other and took another deep breath to meet again at the other surface.

He swam towards her and kissed her again, his entire body twirled itself around her and she around him, for once letting her hands feel his arms, his back.  
Draco held her closely, his hands on her back. The one on her lower back traveled further down, resting at her hip.  
He opened his eyes to see her reaction but she kept them closed as they were kissing.  
Hesitating, he slightly tugged at her panties, waiting for her reaction, she didn't stop him.  
Pulling them down slowly, Hermione's hand grabbed his and stopped him, her eyes widened and she went back up for air.

He had exceeded.

Hermione blinked her eyes a few times and straighten her hair back, waiting for Draco to turn up. He stayed down a minute longer then her.

Finally coming back up, he sighed and could hardly bring himself to look into her dark brown eyes. Sure it had surprised her, but…  
She swam closer to him, placed his hand on her hips and hers on his shoulder, closing her eyes she pulled them both back in to the deep.

Uncertain that she truly understood what this meant, he stared at her.  
She responded with a kiss.  
He responded by kissing her neck again. He kissed the place where her heart beat, fast and unsteady.  
Then her stomach. Then a bit lower.

Slowly stripping her of her underwear, he went back to her and kissed her deeply, his hands returned to the same place they had been before, one on her back and one on her lower back. Pressing her into him, her breasts on his chest, their most intimate body parts met.

But this wasn't about being naked. Or aroused.  
Or touches.

It was about trust.  
The trust to be free around one another.

It was an embrace words could not describe, a feeling to capture, so sincere and rare it had yet to be named.

For Hermione this place was now a sanctuary. Even if it felt unreal, she would always take this moment, no, these moments with her.

When Draco swam towards a far distant corner, her heart ached slightly, not because of the loss of contact but because she was afraid he already wanted the moments to end.  
She did not want to go back to reality just yet.  
If she had a choice she would never go back. She would stay here.  
Wherever here was because this particular place, this room was not what she meant with here.  
Here was somewhere far away. Here were memories and dreams.  
And she found it only so ever often, that the rare moments she had it, were beginning to fade away. To the point she could not remember it at all.

* * *

What more can I say? It's my favourite... The intensity of this chapter... Dark and real. I don't know. I poured my heart in it.  
Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I love reading them, you guys are the best.

I know I say this every time, but this time I truly mean it, leave me a review with your thoughts on this chapter.


	14. Chapter XIV

Thank you for reviewing! And thank you for favouring and following this story, it means the world to me. Really thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter XIV

* * *

Sighing at her sorrowing thoughts, she saw that Draco had returned and was now standing before her. He gave her a smirk, one she didn't get at first. But then it occurred her that she had been sighing and he had taken it was because of him. Malfoy… Arrogant and overly confident, it would always be a fit description of him.

Placing an unruly curl behind her ear, he turned her around. Now facing him with her back, Hermione felt a little unsettled, just what was he doing?  
Placing his hands on her head he slowly made circular motions, massaging her scalp. The smell of lavender filled the room.

He was washing her hair. And even though it was an odd thing for him to do, it felt so pleasant. Everything had felt so pleasant. Hermione blushed a little at the thoughts of what they had been doing. She felt somewhat childish and shy. Never had she done something like this. Never had she allowed herself to let something like this happen.  
_  
Why _had she let it happen? Why was she _still _letting it happen?

'Thank you…' She muttered quietly when he was done, he just nodded in reply.  
Ducking her head underwater, she shook her head from side to side to get all the soap out.  
All the dirt.  
All the hurt.

When Hermione opened her eyes she was met, again, by Draco's blue ones. His eyes seemed to haunt her wherever she was. First just in this house, then the few private moments she had, then her dreams… they seemed to be everywhere.

Now what?  
After this, what would come?

'We should go to bed…' He whispered. 'We are starting to look like two old wrinkled men.'  
'Speak for yourself,' She huffed, to which he snorted, 'But I guess so… Do we have to?' Hermione sighed. Draco didn't reply but he made it obvious that he too rather wanted stay then go.

Getting out of the water first, Draco took two large towels and handed one over to Hermione. She couldn't help it, was she the only one seeing how surreal the situation they were in?  
'Aren't I supposed to that? As your servant?' Her voice sounded soft but the sarcastic and accusing comment didn't go unnoticed.  
'You never were…' He muttered, his eyes were made of glass when he spoke the words and his expression had hardened a little at the mention of the word servant. Hermione didn't make any more snide remarks, she realized that this would just ruin everything; it would end up being the bad after taste. And she didn't want that.  
She would have plenty of other opportunities to accuse him.

Feeling the soft towel wrapped around her naked body Hermione realized that what she had just done, she had been naked in front of Malfoy. Draco.  
She would need to get used to that name… He had seen her every curve, every flaw, every scar… every word…

A scar that was placed up her arm by _his_ aunt. A scar from the war. She wasn't certain anymore if it had taken place or not, the war that is. Did it matter?  
Next to the many other scars?

It was placed on her somewhere between the rise of the dark lord and the fall of the boy who lived. Bellatrix Lestrange died a long time ago and the ache of the harsh word scratched on her skin had died with her.

Hermione had been in such deep thought she had not noticed that Draco was standing next to her, studying her features, wondering what she could be thinking about. He hated that he had to disturb her, there were only rare moments she had to herself, moment like this, when she didn't notice that there was someone else in the room.

'Sorry…' She muttered when she noticed him staring, Draco just nodded and gave her a robe. He refused to give her the clothes she had been wearing before. He had just stripped her of them and now he would put them back on? Perhaps if he burned the clothes he could burn the pain, the sorrow. He snorted at his own thoughts, if it were that easy, he would burn the world.

Being back in his room, Draco searched through his drawers and came to the conclusion he had noting for a woman to wear, which would be logic considering he had no steady girlfriend whatsoever. Yet for some strange reason he had thought they would've left something behind…  
He did find some woman underwear, probably some girl who sneaked them in there or perhaps he had demanded that he wanted to keep them? He couldn't quite remember.  
Sighing in embarrassment at his own childish and stupid behavior, he grabbed a white shirt and gave it to Hermione, who shyly accepted it and when to change in her own room. Draco could feel an unsettling feeling in his stomach. You really _are_ an idiot, he thought to himself.  
Draco walked back to his dresser to find something for himself.

Even though they had been naked around each other, being out of the water was being back to where they belonged, and here they could not see each other that way. And though they were not friends or foes here either, it would simply be something completely different.

The white silky texture felt strange on her skin; a lot softer and lighter than she was used to. It felt liberating and refreshing. This night had felt so surreal in so many ways. She felt as if she had fallen asleep at one point and now she was getting ready for bed, to wake up.  
What strange dreams you have, Hermione.

Sighing in defeat she settled for bed, lying underneath the blanket, she lay on her stomach.  
She always did, as if it were one of the few things she could hold on to. Even though it gave her back-pain, she could not stop the bad habit.  
Looking outside her window she saw that tonight it was a full moon. There were no clouds to cover the light of the night, and Hermione loved nights like these, when there really wasn't any darkness in this world.

It was so quiet.

For once it annoyed her.

Rubbing her face in her soft pillow, she realized this too smelled like lavender like in the bath.  
No, it didn't… it was her hair. Her hair smelled like lavender and now her pillow did too. The lavender of her hair, the smell of the garden, the wind, though she could not name it, had a smell too, it only all added to the unreal scenery.

It all annoyed her too.

Why was she mad? Was she mad because she enjoyed it?

Why do I think like that? 'I don't want hurt anymore…' She whimpered.

At that moment the wind rustled through the wind and the doorknob turned, and just like that, the moment of pure silence was stopped. As if faith had planned it all, as if it had felt poetic and wrote the moment to be so very unrealistic, Hermione would've rolled her eyes if she were to read it in a book.

Turning her head, there he was, Draco Malfoy. Her Foe, her friend, her nothing, her everything. Coming to haunt her a little more.

He was in his usual pose, slouching against the door, contemplating whether or not to actually do what he had been planning.  
Not that he had been planning, he just had come here.  
To…  
To…  
To do what actually?

Had he not seen her enough for one day?

'I can't sleep.' He simply mumbled not really certain what other excuse he could use for his presence.

'Neither can I.' She answered softly.

Draco walked over to his usual seat; he looked at the stupid chair he had been sitting on for the last week. What an awful chair to sit on, he thought. No, he was not going to sit there again.  
He looked at Hermione, who had a puzzled look on her face. Draco realized he had been glaring, not at Hermione but at the chair. Not because it was an uncomfortable chair but because of how he had to sit there helplessly watching her recover, because he had to sit there pretending to be reading a book, because he had to act as if sitting on that damn chair had not been a hard thing to do.

Not really thinking about his actions, he sat on the bed.  
In response she, she unwrapped the blanket of her and moved to the side.  
He gladly lay next to her.

It was a bit strange though, he had a nice comfortable bed, suitable for more than just two.

Five to be exact, if they were a bit skinny maybe even six.

He wanted to not think about trivial things but somehow he couldn't help but think of his own bed and how much more comfortable it felt. How could she sleep in such a hard bed?  
Though it was a single bed he admitted it was nice to feel someone close to him.

Someone who just wanted to be close to him.

They just stared at each other, they didn't hug or cuddle or any other form of contact.  
This was more than enough for the both of them and all they could do was relish on the fact that neither wanted more than just this.

Hermione felt as if they were children. Hiding from an angry parent, well, in a way they were… And sneaking in to each other's bed. Just being there, hearing the other breath, that it could give one so much rest.  
Or so she thought, she had been an only child so she wouldn't actually know. But when she was younger she had always imagined it, the feeling. A feeling of relieve she figured.  
This is sort of what it must be to have a sibling. She wondered if Draco had ever thought about it too and if he, at this very moment, was actually thinking about it too.

Why were they behaving like children?

Her childhood seemed far away, like a movie she had once seen. She had so many dreams back then. They all seemed so far away now; shattered around the globe, a place so huge she did not know where to start such an endless search.

Simple dreams; to be inspiring, to be someone others would follow. To be someone loved.  
Even just simply being someone's parent, something all children assume they'll be, seemed ever so far away.

I guess we both just want to be careless for one night… Perhaps that's why we behave the way we do.

Hermione unwillingly let sleep take her over, Draco on the other hands was still wide awake.  
He longed to sleep as well but still wasn't able to let it take over yet. He threw a glance at Hermione; she was in a deep peaceful slumber.

Adjusting his position a little he crept closer to Hermione, by accident or so he would tell her if she asked. His hand touched hers and he closed his fingers around it, studying it.  
He was crossing a certain border, one he didn't quite know. So he didn't really care about it either, not right now anyway.  
How did he get in to this mess?  
When did Hermione Granger become the one person he wanted to spend time with?  
Because all the others are false, Draco, they want everything from you and not anything with you.

Power. How the one thing he had always relied on was now his enemy, it had become mendacious. A deceitful charm he could not control. Or at least not as much as he wanted.  
Everyone he knew was untrustworthy; they all lied, all were abusive.

Father… even you.

Draco sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that tomorrow; he would not have to wake.

When Hermione opened her eyes she immediately noticed Draco's absence. He must've woken early. Somewhat she sighed in disappointment; it made last night seem as if her mind had played tricks on her, as if it all had been her imagination.

Getting up, she let out a small yelp. She had forgotten about her clothes. Now what was she supposed to wear? She couldn't walk around in his shirt. _His shirt! _Of all things to wear!

Walking towards her door, she quietly opened, sticking her head out first, she took notice that no one else was there. Draco's room was empty.  
Had he left too? She somewhat half expected him to stay for another day.

Looking around she noticed that he had had breakfast. Well, at least he had left her some food...

But now about her clothes… Maybe she had to take a look in his closet?  
Before she could even take one step towards his dresser she saw clothes neatly folded lying on his bed.

They were servant robes, the same grey ones she had had before but new.  
Unbuttoning her shirt, Hermione looked at her new clothes. She had new clothes, she couldn't believe it.

'Hermione?'

'Aah!' She shrieked turning around to see Draco standing in the bath room door. Turning crimson she covered up, even though there was actually little to noting to see.

'Malfoy! What the hell are you doing?' She yelled.  
'Were back to Malfoy?' He answered dryly, 'I was brushing my teeth.' He pointed that out by holding up his toothbrush.

'No were not.' Hermione answered softly. Ok, she had slightly overreacted but that was because she had been taken by surprise.

'Sorry…' She muttered feel stupid. 'You startled me.'

'Sorry.' He answered back.

Now there was an uncomfortable silence between them, Hermione didn't know whether she should go or stay. Draco seemed less affected by the situation.  
'I have to go to work today.' He informed, 'Something I can't get out of.'  
'Of course.' Hermione nodded. 'I'll…'  
'I'm a lot better now so…'  
'So now I can _work_ again.' Work had been a nice word to cover up the word servant.  
'Yes… About that…' Draco answered, this time he did seem a little unsettled.  
'I don't want you—'He should rephrase that, 'You are expected to stay here for the remainder of the day.'

Hermione nodded in agreement, Draco disappeared back in the bathroom and when he came out he was ready for work.

He didn't spare her another glance, he wasn't sure if he did he could keep up this persona.  
With his back to her he spoke up again,  
'But if you need a_nything_, I'm sure you can find it in one of our _stockrooms._'

'Of course.' Hermione smiled happily. She knew he would rather not have her do so, but nevertheless he had just given her permission. Or perhaps he had known she would've done it anyway and now he would not have to be in doubt all day.

She had to know. She had to know who was guilty of betrayal.  
It couldn't have been Annette! That she just knew. But that could only leave Margret or Jeremy.  
Margret was an elder lady who had little to nothing to live for; Hermione always felt that she appreciated the company and the warm feelings from her and Annette. So she wouldn't do such a cruel thing.  
But she had been the one to tell them about Lucius departure. But then again she could've been misinformed or perhaps someone told her that on purpose knowing they would be caught.  
Well, Hermione would be caught since everyone else would stay save from harm.

That left Jeremy, who stated more than once he was against their scheming. He felt the price was too high for the bargain. Hermione always felt he had somewhat of a point but now looking back… Perhaps he just wanted to get rid of her. With Hermione out of the picture, Annette would stop taking reckless risks and then she couldn't get hurt in the progress.

Hermione decided that pondering over the matter would not get her any closer to her objective, so with that she marched off. If Annette had maintained her position then that would mean she would be less in the kitchen and probably even harder to find.  
When Hermione got out of the room, every single glance she got was one made of surprise and observance, clearly people did not expect her to walk around here again. Her new clothes stood out too. Feeling a small from the scornful stares she received, she decided to not let it get to her. She had been through worse, this was nothing. Raising her chin in the air, she bluntly ignored them all.

'Hermione Granger.'

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

'I didn't think I would have to see you again.' The voice sneered, obviously displeased. 'I had thought you would've rotten away in that cell by now.'

Hermione looked at the woman in front of her, the way she held herself with so much pride, her disdainful attitude betrayed her true nature. Hermione's stomach was turning in a knot, she was sweating and her heart started to beat fast.  
She was having a panic attack.  
Even though she tried not to let her show what effect she had on her, a hard feat considering how she was feeling right now, Hermione had to take a deep breath and gather energy to speak up.

'I did not know you _cared_ so much for _my welfare_, Mrs. White.' Hermione said sarcastically, she sounded a lot stronger then she felt.  
_'I_ _do, Miss Granger_.' She spat back. 'Did it take long before you could walk again? I bet it took a lot longer for them to heal then the time it took to receive them?'

The burn marks on her feet, how had she known about them? Had she seen her? Had she been in the dungeons?

'With the proper treatment…' Hermione answered, 'I could walk around in no time.'  
That was lie but White didn't need to know that.

'Is that so? I would've hoped _my_ method would've been more effective,' She paused for effect, 'but I guess Master Malfoy is right.' She viciously added, 'Vermin is hard to get rid of.'

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. It had been White who inflicted those wounds?  
But why? Did she really hate her that much? It made her wonder if she had known why she had been in the dungeons. And had she known about Malfoy saving her?  
All these questions were making her head twirl.

'I guess this means I have to tolerate you a little longer.'  
'I'm afraid so.' Hermione managed to answer.  
White walked passed Hermione, ignoring her.

'Who are you?' Hermione asked, she did not shout it nor whisper but loud enough for her to hear.

'I am your superior.' She didn't even turn around when she answered that, but Hermione knew she had a cruel smirk on her lips when she spoke those words.

Hermione walked further too but as soon as she closed the door behind her, she let her head rest and let it all sink in.

Perhaps Malfoy—Draco had been right when he said White had a lot more power then she thought. He had called her a pest… White had been cruel but… _those_ wounds… _those_ _wounds_ had been _pure_ _torture_. Hermione did not want to think about White any more, the woman made her nauseous and left her with unsettling feelings she could not place.

Sighing, Hermione continued with her search for Annette, as soon as she had found her she would try to get back to Draco's room as soon as possible. Hermione had never felt anything but odd and out of place in this manor, but now… Now everyone seemed even more hostile and aware of her then before. It made her worry for her own safety.  
Perhaps talking to Annette wouldn't be the smartest thing to do, but she had to. She had to talk to someone; she didn't even know how the others had been since her… capture.

Out of nowhere a hand grasped Hermione's arm and pulled her into a room, Hermione had not been before, some sort of living room, one she assumed the Malfoy's did not use very often. She let out a small gasp before getting hushed by a hand, Jeremy's hand to be more precise. He seemed cross and his handling wasn't particularity friendly.

His grey eyes were piercing and his black hair was messier than usual.

Before she could so much as ask a question he dragged her along, his hand had a firm grip on hers, as if he was trying to release all his anger out on her through this one gesture. They walked through a small entry, another and another. Hermione didn't know how many times they had turned and if she had to find her way back she would be certain she'd be lost.

This made her worry, what did he have planned? Did something happen to Annette, was that why he was so mad? If that was the case then Hermione could not blame him, then she could only hate herself too.

After another small entry, he walked up a tiny staircase, a never ending spiral, which made Hermione disoriented and uncertain. Jeremy on the other hand did not even bother to look behind him; he ignored her whines when she told him to slow down. As a matter of fact, Hermione was certain that whenever she said he needed to slow down he would try to go faster.

Finally meeting the end of the stairs, he opened the door and pushed her in.  
For the first time since he had grabbed her without as much as an explanation, he looked at her.

'You seem to be in great health.' He said. His voice did not necessarily sound friendly. It was more as if he was making himself be polite.

'I'm fine. I recovered—' Hermione was cut off by him.

'I don't care about you.' He snarled. 'I don't care about how you got out or how you managed to walk around again. I don't. I'm only doing this because people ask me to. I don't care about you.' He repeated. He really wanted to make sure she got that.

'I understand…' Hermione muttered, uncertain of how to respond. Was he mad because he was worried about Annette or was he mad because she got out?

'Annette?' Hermione asked short, the one person she really wanted to see, not him or his hostile attitude could change her mind.

'She'll be here shortly.'

'Wait here.' He spat and with that he closed the door. Hermione heard the lock make clicking sound.

He had locked her up.

Now she realized what type of situation she was in. He had her locked up in a place she didn't even know where it was and how she got there, so if she ever got out, she would still be somewhat trapped and at a disadvantage.

Just what was he doing? Was this a part of his plan?

She didn't even know if Annette would come! For all she knew, Annette and he could've parted ways or worse something happened to her and he blamed her. Well if that was the case then he couldn't be the traitor? Could he?

Hermione felt confused and stupid for letting herself get overwhelmed by him. Seeing him made her think he would lead her directly to her, Annette. And all he had let her to was being locked up in a small empty room without anyway of escape.

Come on, please, Annette, be on your way, Hermione thought. Don't let this be another hell…

Hermione walked towards a small window on the end of the room, the wood beneath her feet made creaky noises, making her every move aware for everyone to hear. Not that she assumed someone was actually standing outside to listen.

Looking outside she saw the entire Malfoy domain, she must be somewhere up in the attic. Some abandon room they, Annette and Jeremy or the Alliance she wasn't sure, had find.

The window could not be opened. She sighed, even though it was no means to escape, opening the window would let in some fresh air and she could use that right about now.  
She felt anxious and the room kept feeling smaller and smaller.

When she heard a key enter the lock, she froze, her eyes focused on the doorknob.  
It when all rather fast because whoever it was, wasn't very patience because Hermione could hardly register when they had opened the door. The door flew open with a loud crack, reveling a cheery redhead Hermione had not seen in a while,

'Hermione!' Her bright smile had not changed one bit since she had last seen her.

* * *

Hermione's poor head, I make it swirl and swirl with questions and staircases and deceiving people… and Draco's blue eyes.

Don't forget to leave review! Or follow or favourite it!


	15. Chapter XV

****Enjoy the new chapter!****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter XV**

* * *

'Hermione! I am so happy to see you! Finally! I thought I would never be able to speak to you again! You know with Malfoy and all that… Oh, gosh, Hermione! And you look so well!' Annette blabbered. Hermione simply stood stiffly in her arms and nodded hesitantly, she knew she was just being nervous and excited at the same time, and she too had anticipated this moment and she too had thought they would never be able to speak to each other again.

'Annette…' Hermione muttered

'Oh! Oh Hermione! I'm so happy to see you!' Annette threw her arms around her again and hugged her tightly with all her might. Annette soft sobs were muffled but Hermione could feel her tremble and shake.

'Annette… I'm happy to see you too. Me too, I'm so glad to see you well…' Hermione whispered, glad that she had finally found her voice, the embraced deepened.

Finally being able to let go and not just solely due the fact they both need air, but it was a silent agreement that they had both behaved enough like two teenagers and now had to approach the situation as adults.

'We need to talk.' Hermione spoke up, looking her friend in the eyes. Her eyes were twinkling. It had always been with mischief before the mission, what the reason was now Hermione couldn't guess.

'Yes… About Malfoy…' Annette started, 'I can't believe we thought we could trust him.'  
'No, you're wrong, we can.' Hermione cut in, taking a breath, 'As a matter of fact…' Hermione was hesitated on how to tell her this, obviously Annette trusted Jeremy with all her heart.

Annette shook her head in disagreement, her eyes rolled in disbelieve at how naïve her friend could be, 'Hermione, it was him all along! What were we doing? He used you for entertainment!'  
'No, he saved me.' Hermione argued back, her voice came out little harder then she had wanted to.  
'What are you talking about?' Annette eyebrows knitted together and her voice sounded confused, she was obviously not understanding what she was trying to say.

'When… When I was in the dungeons it was Draco who saved me. He came for me. Why would he do that?'  
'To trick you!' She yelled, not believing what she was hearing.  
'No!'  
'Yes! I can believe you'd be so naïve! What is wrong with you? Did they brainwash you or something?' Annette's temper flared up, Hermione noted that she had to take deep breaths to calm herself. Hermione on the other hand felt quite calm herself.

'Draco didn't do anything.' Her voice sounded even and serene, making her words believable.

'And what's with Draco all of a sudden? What happened to Malfoy? I thought you hated him!?' Annette pointed out, clearly frustrated by how her friend was behaving.

'I…' She didn't know how to answer that. That was something that just kind of happened.

'Hermione! Come to your senses!' Annette shook her shoulders, hoping it would wake her from her crazed state.

'I know what I know, Annette! If it were Malfoy, then why didn't you get into trouble!? Why just me?'

'I…' Annette didn't utter a word; the question took her off guard. She hadn't thought of that.  
'I don't know. He just wants to get to you, not me.'

'Annette, think about it please.' Hermione pleaded to her friend. 'At first, I thought so too. But certain things don't match up.'  
'Like what!? His lame reason for sending you there? His weird behavior? His cruelty to all people who are beneath him? He sees you as nothing but a toy, cheap entertainment.' Annette spat.

Hermione remained silent. Both of them needed to process each other's words.

After walking around in a few circles and cursing to herself she stopped and looked at Hermione again. 'Then who do you think betrayed us?' She asked after a few minutes of silence.

'I… It has to be either Jeremy or Margret.'

'That's absurd!' She laughed, 'You really think that?' Noticing Hermione wasn't laughing at her despicable theory.  
'Margret would never betray us!' She then added.

'I know…' Hermione agreed but her words had an underlining tone that she did not have the heart to say out loud. Where was her Gryffindor proud? She was being a coward.

'Jeremy? I'm sorry,' She snickered, 'You think Jeremy is a traitor?'

'I don't see who else—'

'No! Shut up! Jeremy is… You don't know what you are talking about!'

'Annette, I know you this is hard but—'

'No this isn't, Hermione.' Her voice was cold and hard now. 'This is not hard at all.' She paused, 'You assume I'm a naïve fool in love and maybe, sometimes, I am but not now, not on this. When it comes down to these things I know how I should think. I know Jeremy, Hermione. I know _him. _He would never harm you because I care about you.'

'But you are saying he could?' Hermione asked, uncertain of what exactly she was saying.

'Doesn't matter… I've picked my side. Malfoy has got you in his clutches and you don't even see it. He is blinding you with whatever he has and its working. I don't know why you are so certain he is innocent but it doesn't matter. I have other priorities now.'

Hermione didn't have a chance to say anything back, as she walked pass her and grabbed the doorknob, 'Goodbye, Hermione.' With that she left, slamming the door shut behind her.

Annette stormed out the room and when down the stairs ignoring Jeremy, who gave her a curious look, assuming the reunion did not go as planned. He stared at the direction she had left and looked back up the door, he then when up.

Hermione had hardly had the time to collect her thoughts when Jeremy barged in, he looked at her suspiciously.  
'I assume you had a fight?'  
'Yes…' Hermione answered bland and rather uninterested, Jeremy was the last person she wanted to talk to. She simply disliked the boy, even though she wasn't sure why. She had no proof he had betrayed them.  
'Look, I don't know what exactly you two discus, Annette is kind of secretive about it, but I hope you either reconcile or leave each other alone.'

'What? What are you saying?' Hermione felt her own temper flare up, perhaps she had reacted to calm towards Annette and she now felt the need to take it out on him, he who she had all reasons to be mad towards.

'I don't know what you two were plotting. But it clearly involved Malfoy somehow since he snatched you. This… whatever this is, is dangerous. Stop what you guys are doing.'

'I don't know what you mean.' Had he no idea? Had he no idea that they had been working for Draco?

'You will be free soon, just like everyone else. But there is no need to involve Annette in your plan. I don't like you, Granger. I think for someone who holds their nose in the air all the time you have breathed very little fresh air. You live in the past, where you think you are someone who can save us. You are not a part of the golden trio anymore, simply because there is no golden trio. You are just like everyone else, a servant, a mudblood.' He stated the last part so casually and cold, Hermione wondered on who side he was on.

'Leave Annette alone. She was heartbroken when she found they had you, I had to do everything I could to keep her safe; she would've just walked into her own death for you. I can't let her do that… Not for someone like you.'

Jeremy had said more now than he had spoken since their last meeting before the mission. Hermione was baffled at how he spoke, so calm and collected. Like a leader of some sorts.

'Stay away from her, Granger or you'll live to regret it.'

'Is that a threat?' Hermione's voice did not tremble, though it normally did when she felt so much rage course through her veins.

'It could be treated as threat but of course it's nothing more but some friendly advice.'

His blank face remained the same when he opened the door and motioned for her to follow.  
Hermione stood still, somewhat rooted to the spot.  
'You want to stay here? Fine, starving to death isn't considered a nice death, Granger.'

Gritting her teeth, she walked towards the door and followed him. She hated to admit it but she could never find that room or the exit on her own, they had taken turns in corridors Hermione didn't even know they existed.

Her head was spinning from the last events, 'I'm sure you know your way here.' With that he turned and left.

Hermione realized she was standing in large hall of the Manor; she hadn't even notice where they were. Her eyes remained on his back for a while until he entered a door.

She needed to lie down… Running up the stairs she went back to Draco's room.

*****

When she lied in her bed, all sorts of thoughts ran through her head. Every word they had said, every feeling she had felt. She didn't understand, it wasn't supposed to be like this.  
She and Annette were supposed to find out who the real traitor was. Not fight, not part like they had now.  
Jeremy clearly wasn't who he appeared to be so that did make him the number one suspect. Why didn't Annette see that?

Hermione somewhat had the feeling that he really didn't know about Malfoy and what the deal had been about. Perhaps Annette had left him in the dark about the matter and had still not told what it was about.

But then what did Annette mean?

_'I've picked my side.'_

Who's side? Did she mean the alliance? Was she a part of them now? Or something else? Or perhaps she really was the traitor, as Draco had said.

No.  
Impossible.  
Hermione just knew that couldn't be true.

Jeremy… I need to find out more about him. He's got Annette, he's using her. For what I don't know. Or maybe was he truly worried about her? No, of course not, that last conversation clearly pointed out there was more to it than appeared.

Using her.  
It reminded her of something Annette had said.  
_'Malfoy had got you in his clutches.'  
_  
Sighing loudly, she turned her head into her pillow and let out a muffled scream.

The dreamy feeling of last night had completely vanished and had replaced itself with doubt, concern and angst.  
She was getting a headache from all her thoughts, all her worries. She wished she could talk to her one more time, maybe she should've said something.  
Maybe she should not have accused Jeremy, maybe he just cared for her and that was why he behaved the way he did. Or maybe… Maybe.  
Every thought started with a maybe, how was that going to get her anywhere? She huffed.

'Rough day?'

Looking up she was greeted by Draco, who was wearing his porcelain mask, an expression she had yet to decipher.  
'Yes… Very much.'  
'Me too.' He sighed, and just like that the porcelain mask fell off, revealing a tired and frustrated Draco.

'That rebellion… is not what I expected it to be.'

This wasn't something she'd expect Draco to bring up, he was most secretive about these things, as a matter a fact the whole world was, since the press was not allowed to write a single word about it.

'The alliance, as you and I call it, is not what it appears. They are ruthless and rather harsh against their own kind.'  
'Own kind?' Hermione asked puzzled.  
'Well… Muggles.'  
'Oh.' She simply answered, not sure how to take the information and the fact that Draco had not said mudbloods for the very first time in his life.

'I know they want me dead. I know they want to make the empire fall.'  
And you want it too, Hermione added in thought.  
'But their leaders… They behave… like former death eaters. They torture and behave cruel towards another.'  
'Can you blame them? It is that generation who suffered the most, they don't know any better.' Hermione retorted, even though she did not support their behavior.  
'I know…_ We_ don't know any better.' He answered quietly.  
'You have any idea who is leading them?'  
'Several, they all use fake names, so they are rather clueless on the subject.'  
'They?' Hermione asked confused.  
'They, Aurors. They still work for the Ministry… Well for me.' Hermione nodded taking in the information, she knew so little of the world.  
'Most of them are Death Eaters though.' He added.  
'I see…' She simply answered.

Draco wasn't really sure how to respond to her blank answer, he wasn't really sure why he had mentioned it too.

'Did you… Did you speak to Annette?' He asked, at first he wanted to use some sort of code word, but he felt rather dumb to refer to her as "the stockroom".  
He knew changing the subject would not lift the mood; she had seemed rather depressed when he entered, so he assumed their reunion did not go well.

'Yes… It was rather… Well it didn't go well.' She said, dismissing the thought of not being completely truthful.  
'How come? Wasn't she happy to see you?'  
Hermione noted that he did not accuse her of being the traitor. Which he had done before, perhaps he was learning to trust her when it came to the knowledge of knowing people. Although she was doubting her own ability for the moment.

Draco had just nodded occasionally and had let her speak freely about what she thought and what had been said between the two and then between her and Jeremy. After she told him everything he stayed quiet and let the thoughts sink in. Which annoyed Hermione, she didn't tell him so he too could ponder about it she told him so he could tell her something! Anything!

'This Jeremy, who seems to be with the Alliance, is probably dangerous… I think it is better you took your distance with them, he and Annette that is.'  
'But what if she is in danger?' Hermione gasped at the thought of leaving her friend completely, shocked that he could think she could do that.  
'Hm…' He nodded in agreement, he too didn't feel right leaving her, even if he had doubted her before.  
'I didn't mean leave her completely, I really meant taking your distance. Obviously this Jeremy guy can't be trusted and he could harm you, he has obviously.'

'What?'

'Well he makes it appear as if he is with the Alliance, yet he told my father about our plan.'

'He said he didn't know what we had been plotting, plus I don't think he would want Annette to get hurt either.'

'That's what he wants you and Annette to believe; who knows who side he is really on. It's hard to say these days. It's hard to say on both sides.'  
'You have people betraying you too?'  
'Yes, but I'm not stopping them, now am I?' His words were not spoken in a harsh matter, although they did came out a bit snappy.  
'Good…' Hermione nodded, she found it weird he reacted like that and wasn't sure why he would want that but remained quiet.

'What made you change your mind about Annette?' Hermione asked, 'About her not being the traitor?'  
'Something I've heard.' Answered, pausing he stared at the floor, 'I think your main key is Margret. Annette had been asking about you.'

'I don't quite follow?' Hermione asked, puzzled to what he was saying.

'I was, exceptionally, in the kitchen. Annette took risks to find out about your welfare.' He explained, 'I heard her and Margret talk, Margret was warning her about White, who was looking for her. I think one way of keeping in touch with Annette or how she is doing is by talking to Margret, since she does the same to hear about you.'

'Right… But what exactly did you hear?' Feeling as if Draco was letting out parts of the story.

'White… White needed to speak to her, Annette, again. Apparently they had spoken before because… She wanted to make sure Annette meant no treat to _Master Malfoy.' _Draco spat, 'So she did some investigation and well…'  
'She tortured her?' Her voice sound weak and fragile, something Hermione hated but whenever things happened she wasn't prepared for it intended to do that.  
'From what I could understand…' His expression confirmed her worse thoughts.

'Oh god…' She sobbed. 'This is entirely my fault.'  
'Hermione… I'm sorry.' He walked towards her to comfort her but her hands halted his movements, making it clear she rather keep her distance for the moment.  
He had known for a while about this and he had been rather uncertain if he should tell her or not but after last night, when they had both expressed their need to trust someone, anyone, it seemed unfair to keep her in the dark about it.

'No it's not, it's mine—'  
'No!' Hermione shouted, 'It's mine, I asked her! I made her false promises!'  
'False promises?'  
'I knew there was no way you could just let her walk free, yet I made her believe it, I made myself believe you.'

'I would have, Hermione. And I could do such a thing, don't underestimate me. I admit given the current time we live in, it a bit harder than a few months ago, but if I want to I can make that happen. Do you? Do you want to be free?'

Free?  
Me?  
Freedom?  
Did he just say that? Is he certain of what he had just said?  
'What?' She asked confused.

'Do you want me to get you out?'

'I don't know.' Hermione answered numbly. It wasn't something she had thought of the last few months. Well she had but not like this. Not for real.  
'I don't want you to leave, especially with the war that is threatening us. I don't want you to get hurt… But I understand if you wish to finally leave.' His voice was above of a whisper and made it obvious that what he was saying was going against his heart. He simply did not want her to leave. Not yet.

'No… I'll stay.' She nodded. 'I think…'  
'I think I'm not done yet. I'm not done being here yet.'  
Draco gave her a small smile in reconcile, he didn't want her to leave ever. She was pretty much all he had.

'But I will leave one day.'

He nodded in agreement; he too knew she would have to leave one day.

'I'll try to find out more about Jeremy.' He said, 'I'm sure you have your own ways of doing that.'  
'I'll speak to Margret.'

'I believe she works in the garden now.'  
'How do_ you_ know that?' Hermione sneered.  
'I have my ways… Well it was mention during the conversation she had with Annette. White is on her heels, you know. So she made Margret work outside.'  
'But she's old! She could get sick!'  
'I don't think White cares about that.' He said.  
'I hate that bitch.' Hermione huffed, the thought of that outrageous woman, made her skin crawl. It wasn't a first that Hermione hated someone with such a passion, but she really had raised the bar for others. That vile, horrible woman,… She could go on for hours but Hermione's thought were interrupted by Draco's voice.

'Have my ears deceive me?' Draco asked, his voice sounded lighter, 'Has _the Hermione_ _Granger_ just said a curse word?' He smirked, his eyes twinkling childishly. 'The world must be coming to an end!'  
'Perhaps it is.' Hermione pointed out. She had fight a smirk of her face when she looked at him.  
'Perhaps, in any case, I'm glad I could witness this moment.' He smirked at her.  
That smirk… She shook her head in defeat, he would never stop doing that, would he?  
'Don't make me punch you again, Malfoy.'  
'Three times a charm.'  
'Are you asking me to punch you?'  
'No, you have a mean right.'

Hermione just laughed. It didn't feel awkward when Draco joined, it felt like old friends who were reminiscing.

Friends.

They were never friends and something inside of her told her that they never would be true friends. For now, they were just companions. Two people seeking each other's comfort.  
She shook her head at her thoughts.

*****

The rest of the evening was rather uneventful. Hermione's head had stop spinning but the questions had not been answered. She knew it was optimistic to think Margret would know everything. But sometimes, when you want to fall asleep after tossing for hours, it was best to pretend to be naïve so your mind would let you rest.

She and Draco had not spoken about yesterday, nor was what had happened today, they both had decided it best to let it rest for the time being. She had read a book and he too, for some people the quietness would irk them but they seemed comprehend just fine. At first she was surprised that someone like Draco would understand the pleasure that came with silence, but so far he had proven many times he enjoyed it thoroughly.

The memory of the evening made her smile a little. This was so weird, she thought, so weird to have a _pleasant_ evening with Draco Malfoy. A year ago she would have laughed her head off if someone would've told her that.

She let herself fall asleep, swallowed into darkness she began to dream.

She dreamed of faces.  
_  
Harry.  
Ron.  
Ginny.  
All the Gryffindors from her year.  
A pale blonde, leaning against the wall. He was smirking at her.  
'Malfoy.' A voice hissed.  
Had she said that?  
Turning around to find the owner of the voice, she saw Ron. Red ears. Obviously mad about something Malfoy had said.  
It made Hermione laugh.  
Then she saw Harry laughing too._

Padfoot was there.  
Professor Lupin was there.  
Everyone was there.  
Hogwarts, that's where she was.

She loved being here for so many reasons, for so many faces…  
'Miss Granger.' A cold voice that belonged to none other than Severus Snape, who, as always, had an expressionless face.

'Death Eaters!' Professor McGonagall screamed.  
  
_Then everything turned dark._

Hermione saw herself bound to a wall. Azkaban.  
Alone imprisoned, all alone.

Except for one person.

He was still standing there against the wall, his smirk had long faltered. He was staring at her.  
'Draco… Help me…'  
He didn't answer.  
He didn't do anything.  
He simply stared.

Hermione woke with a gasp. Sighing at her weird dream, she looked across her room. Hermione shrieked when she saw Draco standing against, his now usual spot, the doorframe.  
'You were calling for me in your sleep… And… eh, I couldn't sleep.' He said.  
'I'm sorry if I startled you, I didn't know whether to wake you or not.'

'That's ok.' Hermione answered.  
'You were asking me to help you?' He asked sincerely.  
'I was.' She nodded, he walked towards her.  
'But you didn't.' Her voice sounded childish, subconsciously she was pouting. Draco wondered if she knew she did that.

'That's why they call it nightmares. Because things happen that will never happen in reality.'

Moving next to her, the same spot he had lied yesterday, 'I would always help you.'  
'Not there.' Her answer was vacant.  
'Where?'  
'Azkaban.'

He didn't answer anything, but he made a bold move by pulling her in an embrace, one she, surprisingly, accepted and returned.

'You aren't in Azkaban. And you never will be again.' He said, resolute that he would never let that happen, a promise he made her and himself a long time ago.

'Don't just stand there…' She muttered.  
'Where?'  
'There… the wall, don't.'  
Her words didn't make any sense, Draco assumed she must have been half awake, half asleep.  
'I won't.' He simply answered.  
'Good.' She muttered, sighing.  
'Good…' He agreed.

He finally fell asleep himself, the calmness that came with this undeniable small uncomfortable bed was better than anything his own bed had to offer.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review! Love, love, love them! So who do you think is the traitor? That Jeremy is definitely a suspicious character isn't he?


	16. Chapter XVI

Thank you for all your lovely reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. ****

Chapter XVI

* * *

The wet grass felt rather pleasant beneath her feet, and the damp that was circulating through the air made her hair a mess, but Hermione couldn't care less. She loved the smell of damp grass and the noise of nature waking up. She had never set foot in the Malfoy Garden before.  
Not that it had ever been stated that it was off limits but not many people dared to wander in their private territory, more afraid of what they might find.  
Hermione could only call them fools; the sight she was seeing was breathtaking.

Wide fields full of green grass, large trees and bushes and full of wild flowers, wonderful flowers that Hermione had just now known of their existence. And many large willows, Hermione's favorite trees, along with the leafs that layered the secrets within. The garden was lit up by the brilliant bold pink of the Japanese blossom trees.  
Even though there was a mist, it only made the scenery more beautiful. It felt almost as if she was dreaming, but there was certain cold that was making her aware that this was very much real.

But the cold did nothing, the only thing she could feel was when she folded her hands that they were indeed cold, her skin was cold but inside she felt warm and content.

Like when you were a child playing outside and your mother was telling you to come inside because it was getting draft and chilly. Hermione always told her she was fine, and that just like the girl next door, she didn't feel anything but the excitement rushing through her.

When you're a child you are immune to certain things, simply because people never bother to explain you certain thing just _because you are a child_.

Hermione smiled when the small childhood memory past her before her eyes and for a split second it appeared as if her old neighborhood girl was holding a ball and smiling at her.

'Hermione you are losing it.' She said to herself, perhaps it was the surreal scene that was making her think so deluded.

Hermione shook her head at her own silly thoughts and walked further, further into the open fields. She could see here and there people walking, taking care of the garden, even though it was quite early.

Hermione had woken with a start and in the progress had managed to wake Draco as well, who was snoring softly beside her, and he had woken when she had tried to leave the bed.  
His face was slightly flushed when he saw her; clearly he had wanted to be the one to creep out of the bed first.  
Some small apologetic mumbling later, he went back to his bed and she lay in her own, alone again. Deciding that she could not sleep, she got up quietly and walked over to his bed, he too was awake.  
He knew she wanted to meet Margret as soon as possible, although it was likely she would be there so early, he had told her about the garden.  
It appeared to be his favorite place too; his face had lit up completely when he told her how it looked. He told her to be careful to not get lost.

She had simply nodded, put on one of his old coats, something he had pressed for her to wear, since she had none. And with that she left early in the morning.  
It was strange walking through the Manor without hardly any servants running around, giving you a suspicious glance when passing you by. It was rather pleasant to have this place to herself.

It was then she decided that today was going to be a good day. Better than yesterday, she took a deep breath and exhaled when she opened the gate to the garden.

And here she was, it was a little bit of heaven in hell. The thought made her smile.

Walking further, she noticed a hooded figure on the top of a somewhat small hill. He, or she Hermione could not tell, was standing underneath a large willow, there was something there, he was looking at it. She walked towards the figure, when she noticed Margret standing a bit further, she too was looking. Margret remained silent and it seemed as if she was waiting for the person to leave. She was wearing a thick coat, and her nose was a bit red. Other than that she looked as healthy as ever.  
Hermione wanted to run towards her but halted, once she saw the hooded figure turn.  
Dodging behind a tree, she noted the blond hair flying through the wind, aimlessly.

Lucius Malfoy.

Her heart clenched together and her breath halted for a few seconds. Peeking behind the tree, she patiently watched where he was going. He was walking towards Margret, who was looking at the ground and making no eye contact, he simply nodded at her and left.  
Hermione let out a relieved breath but stayed at a distance, until she was certain Mr. Malfoy was far gone.

She cautiously walked towards Margret, her eyes darting around, searching for anything or anyone that could possible threat or harm her.

'Margret…?' Hermione whispered, still keeping her distance, afraid her eyes had deceived her somehow.  
'Hm, Yes?' She answered, not looking behind her. It appeared she was cleaning a white cross.

'Margret!' Hermione smiled, the old lady then turned around, 'I said: yes! What is it already—OH! Hermione!' She exclaimed happily.  
Hermione ran to embrace her, one she gladly returned. The old lady let a small tear escape, 'I'm so glad you are alright!'  
'Thank you! I'm glad you're alright too, Margret.' Hermione smiled at her friend, and wiped her tears away with her sleeve.  
'That's quite alright, dear. I'm fine!'

And although there was a huge pleasant smile plastered on her face, Hermione felt her heart getting heavy.  
'Oh, Margret,' She almost wanted to cry too but somehow managed to control herself.

After she told her everything she however did break down, Margret nodded, patted her and gave her a small handkerchief that was in her pocket to dry her tears.  
'Thank you…' Hermione muttered.

'I know, dear. Annette told me all about it too. Don't think that she isn't upset either. But I told her too that you cannot simply place the blame on someone. It could be anyone, we don't know that. There is already so very few people we can trust, let's not waste time fighting because other people don't understand the meaning of the word anymore. You both are certain than neither one betrayed the other, and that all that matters, no?'

'I agree, I just wish Annette would see it that way.'  
'I think she does.'  
'But Jeremy…'  
'Yes, he doesn't seem to have a good influence on her.'  
'You've noticed too?' Hermione looked in the blue watery eyes of the old lady, they saddened at the thought.  
'Yes… We should be wary of him.'  
'You think he was the one….?'  
'I don't know, dear. Perhaps… But no, I don't think so. It doesn't matter anymore, now does it?'  
Hermione didn't reply she just let Margret's word sink in.

'Well, dear, I'm glad you are alright, I do have a bit of work to do…' She muttered when she got up from the large tree root they had been sitting on.

'Of course.' Hermione nodded but made no movements.

'Do you think Jeremy is a part of the Alliance? Or do you think he's working for Malfoy?'  
'To be honest, dear, I don't know myself. But… Yes, I do think he is a part of the Alliance. I've heard a few rumors.'

'I see… I don't know if I should be against him or praise him…'  
'Freedom isn't freedom when someone else simply takes the others place and makes the same laws.'  
Hermione nodded at the wise words of the woman, that was certainly true.

Looking at what the old woman was doing, Hermione noted that she had not even asked what she exactly had been doing. She was cleaning the somewhat grey muddy cross that had been white at some point.

A grave. Who's grave was this… Narcissa's? Hermione had heard about her being fond of the garden, it was all her doing and Hermione had to admit she had done a wonderful job.

She walked a bit closer towards the cross; Margret was cleaning it with a wet cloth and some soap.  
There wasn't any name engraved on it.  
A nameless white cross.  
A bit plain for a Malfoy.  
'Who lies here?'

'Ah, dear…' Margret sighed, 'I don't know, they didn't give it a name.'  
'It…?' Hermione asked suspicious to what she was referring.  
'The child.'  
'Whose child?'  
'Why, Mr and Mrs. Malfoy's of course.'

They had had another child?

Margret didn't look at Hermione but started to chatter and explain anyway. A feat Hermione was grateful she had, even though it wasn't always a good thing.

'Mrs. Malfoy had many miscarriages before she had young Master Malfoy.'  
'This one… had been fully carried but was born death for unknown reasons. They were both so devastated they could not handle knowing what they had lost. Mrs. Malfoy did not want it to be in the family grave, saying a child should always be with his, or hers, mother. So she gave its finally resting place here. Her favorite spot in the whole garden, she came here a lot when she was pregnant of it. Her.'

'I thought you didn't know what it was?'

' didn't… … Well he simply didn't have the heart to tell his wife, especially since she wanted a girl so badly.'  
'But I think she secretly knew, yet she pretended she didn't. I think it eased the pain somehow. Draco, young Master Malfoy, was born the same year, a gift from heaven she said. Perhaps that's why they spoiled him so much. The loss of the child weighted on them both, but I think it somehow it brought them closer too…'

It was clear that everything was not what it seemed, not even within the social elite. Not even the Malfoys.

'How do you know all this…?' Hermione asked softly, staring at the grave.  
'Mrs. Malfoy talked a lot more on her last days. As if she knew...' Margret didn't finish her sentence.  
As if she knew she would die soon, Hermione finished in thought.  
'People talk when they think no one is around to hear them… … She loved them so much.' Margret muttered, staring at the, now, pure white cross.  
'…' Hermione stayed quiet, her bright mood had crumbled at the sad story she had just heard. Suddenly she felt as if the Malfoy's had become more human, as if they too knew pain.

Them… Lucius, Draco and the nameless child…  
Narcissa née Black Malfoy, unlike most Blacks and Malfoys, knew how to love.  
A feeling she was certain most Death Eaters did not even know.

'She was always home, you know, taking care of young Master Malfoy. No nannies or house-elves. Always Mrs. Malfoy herself.'

She understood why Draco was so fond of her; underneath it all it appeared that Narcissa had been a loving mother. If it was true that she had told Margret all this herself, then she indeed knew she would probably die soon.

It was certain now; Narcissa Malfoy's death was no accident.

Determined to find out how and why she would allow such a thing to happen, Hermione figured the first person she would have to speak to was Draco himself, he had never explained how she was during her last day nor had he explained how she died in the first place.

*****

Walking back inside, Hermione was greeted by Draco, who seemed to be in better shape today then he had been in weeks, he seemed somewhat more carefree.  
'Did you enjoy the garden?'  
'Very much.' Hermione smiled politely, a smile he returned equally.

He was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, which was filled with articles about nothing interesting, every time she saw the Daily Prophet she wondered if people still bought and if so, why they did. He wasn't really ignoring her but he didn't speak further. Hermione fell awkward to start about his dead sibling, so she started with the one thing she knew he would never dismiss.

'Draco… About your mother…'

He paused for a moment, then folded the newspaper and put it on the table in front of him. They remained quiet for a minute. It made Hermione nervous, so she started to fumble at the sleeves of her, well Draco's, coat, which were far too long for her.

'Listen, Hermione… A few months ago, my mother's dead plagued me. I didn't know how to handle… Well everything. I already got you hurt once,' He paused a little, 'I don't want it twice to happen.'

'Draco, that's not it—' Hermione started.  
'I'm better know. I'll know what happened when the time is ripe. Right now, I can hardly keep up with the outside world; I guess family matter will just have to wait.' He explained, a sigh escaped his mouth.  
'I know and I understand. But there is a few things I've been wondering about, so if you could just…' Hesitating on how to say this she figured the simplest thing to say was, 'tell me.'

'Tell you what?'

'How she died? And how she was on her last days?'  
Hermione felt bad asking those questions, it made her sound like some sort of prosecutor.  
'Just tell me about her.' She finished.

'Ah…' He seemed a little uncertain about what she had just asked him. 'My mom… She was… Everything…'

'Just start wherever you want to start…' Hermione said softly, staring hopefully at him.

He gave her a small smile, 'We were quite happy during the time before the war. We seemed to have it all.'

'And then… The dark lord returned.' He sighed at the memory. 'I never thought it would have such an effect on us.' He swallowed. 'When my father failed at the ministry… My mother was… so frighten. She was so afraid for our lives. I think… I think it was the first time she had to come to a Death Eater's meeting by herself. I was so scared but I, I just couldn't let her go alone.'

Hermione remained quiet but felt grief sweep through her, the memories of what he was saying flooded back. It made her think what she had been doing during that time. She had been with Harry and Ron.

'When he saw me, he said I had to step in to my father's footsteps. I pretended I was proud but inside, inside I think I was… so scared. I feared for my life, and my mother's and my father's. Getting the dark mark is a crucifying pain I cannot describe.' Hermione knew he meant more than just receiving the mark but carrying it as well.  
'It still burns every now and then, I think it just does that to remind you it's there.'  
Hermione reluctantly stared at his left forearm, something he did too, thoughtlessly starring at his sleeve, even though it was down, you could see it through the white of his shirt.

'And then he gave me that mission.' He spoke even softer than before, pain obvious in his voice

'Dumbledore… I… I never wanted that to happen. I don't know why Severus Snape killed him… for me. I couldn't do it, I would never be able to… That year was the beginning of the era we live in today.'

We… I don't think he's referring to the world when he says that. I think he is talking about his family, Hermione thought, saddened by his confessions.

'I hoped it would al get better somehow. I never thought much about Death Eaters when I was younger, but at that time, I realized my father had been glad the dark lord was gone, even though it didn't falter his way of thinking. And when he returned, he just followed him again. He too feared him; he was one of those followers that got into deep. I think he knew just how the world would look if the Dark Lord would have succeed. And then when the dark Lord fell, I thought we would go back to our old days. Everything would turn to normal. But the Death Eaters inner circle pressured my father to continue the Dark Lords will. When Potter died, he took a lot of peoples hope with him. I still think that's the only reason we were successful. Too many gave up.'

'Why did they choose you?' Hermione asked, confused since she knew the Malfoys were not even popular among their own ranks.

'I had not committed any crimes… on the record.' He added the last part bitterly, as if he would've rather wanted it that the world had known what he had done. Perhaps then he would not be stuck here, living his current life.  
'I would represent… our ideals in much more… agreeable manner.' He struggled with the words.

'Long story short, here we are.' He snorted. Staring outside the window he continued, 'My mother and father never recovered. Their marriage was… over. I don't know but they just… they were distant. My father wanted me to succeed, my mother… She just wanted me to… live. I don't know what they really felt or thought, they didn't share anything with me. We grew apart, cold and distant. The last few days of my mother' life were… quite normal. She would be out in the Garden a lot and I would worry about her a lot and she would dismiss the idea of something being the matter, and so on. She said she had a lot of headaches… She died in her sleep. Medical term, something not even magic can stop...' He murmured the last part.

Hermione let out long breath, letting her back rest against the chair, she thought about what he had just said. She died of something natural, why was he so certain his father had to do something with this?

'But you said your father…' Hermione muttered, uncertain if she should press the matter.  
'He knew more! He knew more… He wanted me to not be around my mother all the time; he wanted that the public eye saw me as this strong leader and not some… weak boy.' He spoke the last two words out bitterly.

'When she died, it was as if he knew, as if he was prepared. As if he had planned it somehow. It happened just at the right time, when I became officially the new…'

'New what?'

'The successor of the Dark Lord. The New Dark Lord as the Death Eaters like to say.'

'You still…?' She wanted ask use that title, but he quickly stopped her.  
'No, not official. Well not to the world but, official, as in the inner circle, yes. They had accepted me as their new leader.'

'So you still meet?' Hermione asked, perplexed at what she had just heard.

'Yes, once a month… In our headquarters, the Minister's private meeting room. With me being the Minister, that is an easy task.' He said sarcastically.

'Of course…' Hermione rolled her eyes the idea that those self-righteous bastards sitting their gleaming proudly about their new world.  
'Most of them _are_ the Ministry, Hermione.' Draco empathized, pointing out just how corrupt the world had become.

'I do my best to stop them, Hermione. I've succeeded plenty of times.' He added.  
'How so?' Hermione couldn't stop herself from snorting when he said that.  
'You are still alive, are you not?' He raised his eyebrow, as if she could really be that clueless.  
'What do you mean?' She then asked, not understanding what he was saying.  
'A trophy for the new world, another _dead_ heroine.' His voice was cold and unaffected by the cruelty that held them.  
'You stopped them?' She asked bewildered.  
'I didn't think you would've ended up here but whatever got you out of Azkaban...' He muttered, avoiding eye-contact.  
'So you knew?'  
'Bits and pieces.' He dared to look at her again, waiting for some type of reaction, one of fury and hate.

They both sighed, at the same time and just stared at each other. They both remained silent for a while. Hermione though about everything he had just said. It made her feel stupid to think that the world was just black and white. The world seemed to be one grey zone.

Her thoughts wondered off to his dark mark. He seemed to hate it an awful lot.  
Like she hated her scars, he hated his. Ironically his held the meaning of hating one; hers held the meaning of being hated.

She had seen in it in the bath tub. That entire night still seemed a blur. But Hermione decided that it was something she intended to keep that way, any further thinking about it would complicate the matter and make the memory less enjoyable. Since both had not spoken of it, she felt as if he agreed on the subject.

The idea that Narcissa Malfoy would just allow her son to walk such a path, did not really fit her mother figure, she seemed to care an awful lot about him, Hermione somehow could relate to the feeling of having the one thing you wanted to most and finally obtaining it and then to just let others take it again, she wouldn't let that happen either. Perhaps Lucius was playing fouler part in this then she had first assumed.

'Hermione, don't think about it… too much…' He muttered, his hand extended and he carefully took hers. Caressing her hand, 'Did you speak with your friend?' He asked, changing the subject.  
'Yes… She told me Annette was worrying a lot and that well, we'll figure things out. She seemed positive.'  
Hermione did not feel like telling him what exactly she had said and how most of it was about the subject he had just currently spoken of.  
Draco gave her a weak smile, 'Well that's good.' Obviously his thoughts were somewhere else too.

'I saw a white cross…' Not really certain why she had brought that up, she just wanted to know what Draco felt about that.

'I know… She was born before me, died during birth. My mother was heartbroken.'

So he knew.

'Spoiled me rotten because of it.' He said, followed by another weak smile.

'I would too…' Hermione whispered, tangling her fingers into his.  
'You would? Me too…' He whispered in return, squeezing her hand lightly.

They sat like that for a while, enjoying, well, holding hands, thinking probably about nothing and everything. Or at least that how she was thinking. She wanted to ask another million questions but somehow she knew those would lead to another million questions. It surprised her that Draco had been so open about his family, that he actually wanted to tell her all this.  
But then again a lot had changed since…

'Draco?'

'Hm?'

'About us… What-'

When the door flew open, he let her hand directly go, as if it had caught fire. Draco stood up, he stiffly greeted his father. Ignoring Hermione for the moment, 'What is it?' He asked.  
Something his father did not; he was eying the pair, especially Hermione. His icy stare made Hermione unwillingly shiver.

'What are you doing?' He hissed, Hermione wasn't certain if the question was directed to her or not, since his eyes had not moved from hers. But at the same time she doubted he would bother to ask her such a thing.  
'I was eating breakfast.' Draco's voice was equally cold and sounded rather monotone. As if he had practiced the line beforehand.  
'Of course you were.' Eyeing his son in disbelieve. 'Well if you are done _eating breakfast_, I suggest you come to the Ministry immediately. There has been several terrorist attacks this morning, including on your office.' He hissed again.

This however startled Draco, Hermione could read his body language, he had somewhat tensed and even though his father had not seen the attack coming, he apparently had.

'I guess from now on we'll have to take their treats more seriously…' Draco muttered, grabbing his coat that lay nearby.

'I _never _said you could _underestimate vermin_.' Lucius Malfoy snarled, keeping his focus on Hermione, making sure to emphasize "_vermin_" when looking directly at her.

Draco ignored his father's comment and passed him by, not looking at Hermione he left, but waited at the doorway. His father glared at Hermione just a little longer before speaking up, 'What a lovely coat you have on, Miss Granger. A loan from my son?'  
He gave Draco a small stare, who ignored him by moving his head to avoid eye contact.  
'Aren't you in _good hands,_ Miss Granger.' His tone was presumptuous and hard.

'But then again so is he, since he likes to take such _long_ breakfasts. In a way, Miss Granger, you are a lifesaver.' He said it ever so politely and cruel, in a manner only Lucius Malfoy could manage.  
He gracefully swung his coat, in the typical Malfoy-manner, to then leave the room and closing the door with a loud thud.

Always for the dramatic exits, Hermione thought sarcastically. She sighed; it seemed as if she took one step closer to Draco she was one step closer to trouble. Now his father was on their back again. This probably meant another dreadful period of being locked up, Hermione thought. I don't know if I can handle that again…

And that attack was probably by the Alliance… His office… they wanted to assassinate him.

Headaches… It was all she got these days. It made her want to scream

* * *

Et voila, another chapter that provides more questions than answers, it's so you'll have a deeper connection and eventually become one with our protagonist…

Leave a review! Why? Because I love them! Come on, press the button… I know you want to…


	17. Chapter XVII

****Yay! Early update!  
And a thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.****

Chapter XVII

* * *

In Draco's head there was a loud banging noise. He was certain it was the beating of his own heart but his headache made him so disoriented and confused he didn't know for certain.  
For his own sake he hoped it would slow down at one point because he was going to faint if it didn't. And he was uncertain how long he could keep up the act and pretend he was alright.  
Of course he was blessed with the stone appearance of a Malfoy, who were hard to read even if they were in great pain.

A lot of people were talking about nothing.  
Nothing.  
Nothing that could help him.  
Nothing that could help him get closer to the person who did this.  
This, the chaos he was in, not just the one in his head, the entire building was in absence of order, order that was assumed to be returned by him.  
As if he had something wise to say or had had some sort of premonition to tell them the future was safely in his hands and all was good.

Fools.

Why could this headache not leave? He had enough on his mind already.  
'Lord, we have some news about the leaders of this organization. I also find some the rumors I've heard quite disturbing…'  
'Hold on, Dolohov, wait till everyone is seated.' Draco said halting the man. He noted that the spot beside him, on his right, was empty.  
Father, where are you?

'Where is Mr. Malfoy?' His voice sound colder and more distant then he had wanted it to. It had come out as if they were not related at all. As if they were not family. As if it wasn't his own father he was asking about.

'I reported to him as well, Lord. He said he would start investigating right away. He seems to find the situation very alarming.'

'Of course, it is very alarming, indeed.' Draco agreed, playing his character far too well. 'But I would prefer it if, from now on, you would report first to me, and me alone. Understood, Dolohov?'  
He didn't like the idea of his father having the upper hand, to know the facts before him. It was he who was supposed to be told first. Who would have the solution at hand, though right now he clearly didn't.

'Of course, Lord.' His follower muttered lowly, not meeting him in the eye.

When he had to speak like that, he felt as if he had somehow transformed himself into Voldemort. He could see the same fear written on his follower's faces. It made him wonder why they insisted to be led by a person they clearly feared, they dreaded to report to.

When everyone had taken their seat, which meant each and every seat had been taken on the long dark brown endless table, except for the vacant place on his right. His father's absence had somewhat filled him with concern.

When everyone felt silent, Draco spoke up.  
'Well, what do we have?'  
And even though he was listening intently he couldn't stop his own thoughts.

What are you up to, father? Where have you gone off to?

Narcissa Malfoy, a person hard to define.

Her head had swirled with ideas; thoughts about her, Hermione had never really known anything about her. Draco's mother.  
What more was there to know for her? She was mudblood Granger, it was all she had to know in this world. And yet now, now it mattered to her so much to know more about the mother of.

She didn't quite understand if it was because of the story she had heard or because of Draco.  
Draco and I. Well, that had become something rather complicated, Hermione snorted.

She had picked a book to distract her. Deciding that reading wasn't going to take her mind off of anything, she had been staring at the same page for twenty minutes now. And except for the title, it was rather a blank page.  
Putting the book back into the shelf, Hermione walked outside of the room.

A part of her longed to go back outside, into the garden but she knew she wouldn't find there what she was looking for.

And then of course she could always seek Annette, try to talk to her again.

But somehow… She ended up here.  
A dreaded place where she never thought she would set foot again. Last time she was here, people had known about her location and she had had a wand, not that it had done her any good.

Why was she back here?

She looked around, not to seek personal items but to just see the room, she hadn't paid much attention to it the first time.

Personal items seemed indeed absent in this room. It seemed as if this wasn't a personal chamber of Lucius Malfoy at all. There was nothing in this room that could proof this was his room, except for the pile of papers on his desk with his name on. Useless papers that could not speak and if they could not say the words she longed to hear.

She had somehow thought she would've seen something of Narcissa or even Draco, but nothing. Not portrait of his deceased wife, not a picture of his son.  
Lucius Malfoy seemed to have no need to hold on the sentimental items.

He would probably consider it weak, Hermione thought. And yet, Mr. Malfoy, I think there is more to you than meets the eye. She was talking in her head with him, but just like reality he refused her existence, he had not answered one question. Yet even in her head he sneered at her, his taunting words haunted her head and somehow she ended up saying it to herself whenever she thought of something silly.  
Like she had just did, she had told herself there was more than meets the eye and his voice had spoken up in her head telling her what foolish little mudblood she was.

Yet she knew even in her head he was lying, deceiving her to stop her from seeking the truth.

She didn't bother to approach his office; instead she turned around and left. Shaking her head in disbelieve, she thought, Hermione, you _are_ foolish.

Narcissa seemed to have vanquished into thin air. Not one remembrance could be found of her in Malfoy Manor. That had only occurred to her know and she had seen many rooms in the Manor. Well, she had been in their living room once and there had hanged the family portrait. But it had not been magically charmed; it was a painting of a family like any other.

'Well I was hoping you would've found out something other than the facts that are known!' A voice spoke, it was harsh and was raised to a certain volume but one could not say it could be called shouting.  
But knowing the voice, she was certain that a man of his caliber hardly ever shouted except when he was in utter distress.

As if he had known she had been thinking of him, it appeared that Lucius Malfoy had returned home and was now standing in the hallway talking to someone.  
Hermione hid herself behind a large Victorian like statue; for once she was grateful for the Malfoy's absurd expensive decorating style.

'I tolerate you because I have to.' Lucius hissed. 'At least make yourself useful!'  
'Master Malfoy, I have ears and eyes everywhere! I report you everything I can!' It was none other than White who answered, nothing that entirely surprised Hermione; she had thought she had seen her silhouette and her voice had just now confirmed her suspicion. And it wasn't as if it was a secret that White's loyalty lied with Lucius.

'In that case, that means that this alliance is either a lot bigger than we thought which means we should take care of the problem immediately or it is so small and organized it is _indeed_ hard to find information about.' He said, more to himself then the woman before him, who just eagerly nodded her head in agreement. Everything out of the mouth of the master was greatness spoken. Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought.

'I hope for you it's the latter, White, although their latest action contradicts that.'

'Master, by the end of the day I'll report you something valuable. I give you my word.' White assured him. The depths of White's eagerness to please him was sickening, it was rather pathetic to watch.

'And the mudblood?'

'He seems to keep her with him at all times, Master. I have not been able to grasp her but I will, master! I'll make her talk—'

'No, you'll bring her to me.' Lucius, interrupted.

They're talking about me, aren't they? Hermione thought, her eyes widened and her ears became aware of every sound that was being made. She could hear their breathing.

But what exactly did they want her to talk about? Perhaps Malfoy had thought she was a part of the Alliance. Not that he had asked her once about it during their torture session. Perhaps he hadn't thought of it back then or had simply not taken anything she had said serious.

'Do you think she's a part of the Alliance?' White asked, for once Hermione was grateful she was rather dense.

'No. I don't think that, they are rather smart. Including her would attract too much attention.'

'Then why…' White didn't finish her question, she knew better than to question his actions and besides one did not ask Master Malfoy, one just did what he was asked by the Master.

'Personal reasons, Mrs. White.' He seemed to have calmed down somewhat.  
'Besides, from what_ I_ have heard, she has left his room. Twice already, if I'm not mistaken, you should keep better track on things. Or at least not claim that you do when you clearly don't. I do not appreciated being lied to, Mrs. White.'

'I—' White swallowed, Hermione saw her tremble, she knew, she knew she somehow, without her consent, had made a horrible mistake.

'Do not worry, _Clementine_, I am a kind man. And we_ are_ family, are we not?'

'Yes, Master! Thank you, Master!' White sputtered, bowing her head.  
'You are dismissed.' He hissed in return, his eyes watched the sad woman leave.

Sighing at the pithiness he just had the witness, he walked towards the stairs.  
Hermione heard him walk of the stairs, and with each step she held her breath, hoping he would not turn around, had a change of mind and enter his office. The hall she was currently in the hall that led to his office and she had no alternative to hide herself.

Hearing the front door slam shut, Hermione allowed herself to breathe again. Gathering her wits and the courage to get up and get back to her room as fast as possible.  
She silently walked towards the corner of the hall, peeking first, to make sure he wasn't there anymore.  
In her head she could somehow picture him standing there waiting for her to appear, superior look on his face, one made of victory. As if he knew she would be foolish enough to move from the statue.  
Luckily for her, it was nothing but her imagination playing tricks with her mind.

*****

Breathing heavily once she entered her room again, Hermione was certain a few of White's minions had seen her. So far they hadn't dared to ever enter his room.  
Well, they hadn't dared in the past but perhaps now with Malfoy's scowling at her failure she might just do so. Or maybe she would send someone else to do the dirty work? To come and get her out?

Was she even safe here?

Of course she was. She had been safe her for a decent amount of time, nothing had change that. If Lucius Malfoy wanted to find her he would've done that a long time ago, he would've just walked in like he had this morning.  
So why hadn't he? What did he want from her?

Clementine, Family, White and the Malfoy's are related?  
She wasn't certain what she just had witnessed. She was getting none the wiser about Lucius Malfoy.  
Well, not that she had ever known anything about the man in the first place. But to say he was far more complex then she had ought him to be was an understatement.

It made her rethink about Narcissa and Lucius.  
Or perhaps for the longest time she had been somewhat naïve, she knew a lot of people suffered from the world they lived in, she had never thought Malfoy to be one of them. Not one Malfoy to be exact.

And yet it appeared that they had lost just as much as any other family.

Lucius Malfoy, pureblood wizard, Slytherin, social elite.

That's how she had seen him most of her life and now in a matter of hours that had changed completely.

This morning he had been her torturer, a murderer and sadistic egocentric man who took great joy in others despair and then… Then he had turned into a father, a grieving husband and a somewhat broken man, all hidden under his façade of a role he played far too well.  
And now he was back to where he had been this morning, the evil vile man she had taken him for.  
If she had thought Draco to be complicated, well, his father was something far more complex.

Sighing, she looked outside of her window; it was far too narrow to see anything of the beautiful landscape that was a part of the Manor. Deciding she needed the fresh air she moved back to Draco's room and walked to the window near his bed.

She never noticed it before but it appeared the window looked out on the lone willow where his sister was buried, but now it occurred to her she had seen the willow before. She had seen it from every angle from the Manor. She hadn't thought about it this morning but the tree was located in the center, the one view every window could give you.  
Well, if your window was big enough, hers hardly provided anything.

The wind was blowing rather fierce, and it was softly raining. It made the view only better. It made the smell of wet grass and trees smell sweeter, it made her think that if this was reality, why on earth she was complaining. Staring at the lone willow and how its leaves moved by the wind, dancing a strange dance. It made her long to go with it.  
Fade into little pieces and follow the wind, see every beautiful landscape the world had to offer.

Breathing the fresh air, Hermione sighed. She smiled at her own melancholy; she could be in a little too deep.

But her smiled faltered as a silhouette appeared, as if the willow had opened it veils to show the main character of today's play. Her breath hitched at the sight. Lucius Malfoy had noticed her and was staring long and cold at her. As if he too was trying to figure her out.  
It made Hermione feel uneasy, as a matter in fact it made her want to hide underneath her bed.

Hermione back away from the window and slowly closed it, her eyes never left his and his never left hers.  
Even if they were at a distance she could see where Draco had gotten his blue stormy eyes.

He stood there for a while.  
His hair was dancing the same dance from the willow tree. Neither his pose ever changed nor his facial expression. As if he had turned into a statue.

A part of her wanted to defy him and stand there just as long and stare just as endlessly, and another part, the more rational part, told her to not anger him any further then she had already had and just move away. It made her wonder if he knew she had entered his private office again.  
Well she couldn't just march into his bedroom, and seek for… what? A picture of his deceased wife, a diary where it would all be explained in writings, what was it she was searching for?

She had blinked.  
Once.  
And he was gone.  
Well, that's how it felted, she had been a little caught up in her mind, but when had he left? She was sure he was still standing there a second ago.

Hermione turned around and stared at the wooden doors to enter the room, waiting for them open and reveal the man she had just stared at for several long minutes.  
She waited.  
And waited.  
But it never happened.  
He never came. No one entered the room.  
Yet, she knew he would eventually come, she could see him walk in, in her mind, she could see his face, his stern exterior, his cold eyes looking at her.

But not today.  
But one day he would come, she was certain of it.

She seated herself on Draco's bed, sighing, she let her head fall back.  
'Hmm… he really does have a better bed…'  
Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the softness of the sheets, the feel of the mattress. She found herself smiling.  
Perhaps it was more out of relieved then because of the bed she was laying on.  
Making herself comfortable she rested her head on Draco's pillow, for some strange reason he always slept on the left.

It contained his scent, it was a little ruffled up because he would always fold it into some strange looking ball, but that didn't matter. It had faded a little; it made her realize that hadn't slept in it a whole lot the last couple of days.  
Or make that weeks if you count her recovery of Malfoy's attack.  
No, no, no, she would not start thinking about that/him/the entire situation again.

Sometimes she just wished that voice inside of her head would just be quiet.

Hearing the doorknob turn, Hermione startled back up, afraid that he had changed his mind and found that today he_ would_ seek her. To her relieve it was another blonde but one she had been, unconsciously, been waiting on.

'Stay there.' His voice sounded hoarse and he seemed beyond tired. He seemed ill. His skin was paler than usual.

'Draco?'  
'Stay there.' He repeated as he walked towards her, loosening his tie and getting rid of his blazer. He lay himself down next to her and kicked of his shoes.  
'Rotten day.' He explained.  
Hermione didn't say anything but did noticed that it was already begun to darken outside.

'Draco…' Hermione started, she wanted to tell him and ask him… well, everything.  
'Shh…' He hushed, being bolder than usual he put his arm around her waist and pulled her in for an embrace, well a half one anyway. 'Don't say anything.'  
Hermione nodded and simply rested her head against his shoulder, although it felt awkward and strange, she tried to ignore the feelings and enjoy the silence and calmness that had filled the room.

'Migraine…' He muttered. 'I'll go get—' She was cut off by him, 'Not yet…'  
'Ok.' She whispered back.  
Settling her head back on his shoulder, she waited for him to speak again, she was certain he wasn't asleep; his breathing was hitched and heavy. She didn't know how long they stayed like that until he finally gave up.

'Could you go get me one of those potions…?' He asked softly, his voice sounded beyond exhaustion. Hermione just nodded and went to the bookcase where the hidden room full of potions was.  
When she came back Draco had not moved the slightest, his arm still shelter his sight and he laid sprawled on the bed.

'Draco…?'  
'Hm.' He sat up and took the potion and when back to lie down in one swift move, Hermione hardly had time catch his movements.  
'Come here…' He tapped on the same spot, his spot, where she had been lying before. Complying his wish, resting her head on the pillow again, next to his, she stared at him.

Draco and his father were so much alike physical it seemed hard to believe they could be so different on the inside, or at least that how she saw it. Not that she suddenly knew Draco so well but one must be blind if one didn't see his suffering.  
Draco seemed older than most men his age, his pale complexion only made the bags under his eyes seem redder. He was still handsome but the life he had been living these past few years could be seen on his features.

'Thanks…' He spoke up after about a half hour of silence, not that Hermione would complain, she had enjoyed the moment.  
'Let's talk about anything but today.'  
Hermione wasn't sure if he talking about her or his day but either way it applied to both of them she assumed.

'What is this?' She asked him, not making any movement or pointing out that the this she was referring to was him and her. The question that had been plaguing her mind, her fierce Gryffindor side had taken over and before she knew it the words had left her mouth.

'Nothing.' He answered, a small pang when through her heart when he spoke that word.  
'And everything at once.' He added. She wasn't certain how she felt about that.  
'So you don't know?' She asked, not being able to hid the sad undertone her words held.  
'I do. And so do you.' He explained, his blue eyes searching hers.  
'I do?' She asked uncertain  
'Yes, but your small Gryffindor brain can't comprehend it.' He had to suppress a smirk.  
'Excuse me?' Her voice trembled from her temper that was rising up. Was he picking a fight?  
He turned his head to look at her, he smirked at her reaction, 'You'll figure it out.' He added teasingly, 'Smartest witch of our year.'  
'Idiot…' She hissed back.  
'You have mentioned that quite a few times…' He pointed out, the widening of his smirk could almost be heard when he spoke those words.  
'I just keep stating the obvious.' She answered smugly.  
'Haha… I guess we really _are_ nothing alike.'  
'Did you just admit to being an idiot?' She asked with fake astonishment.  
'W-what! No! That's not what I meant!' Draco stuttered, 'I meant that-'  
'Well, I don't know what else you could've meant. I'm glad you see the things like they are. Couldn't agree more, as a matter of fact.'

He answered with a sigh of utter defeat.  
'Insufferable woman.' He snarled playfully, grabbing her wrist, she hardly fought back when he laid half on top of her. Halting their movements they stared at each other.

This wasn't like it had been in the bath tub where they just wanted to get away from things, where they had just let it go and escaped the world they lived in. The moment they had shared then they had left there, or so they told themselves. It was obvious it lingered between them and every day they broke the rules a little more.

Placing a lose hair behind her ear; Draco ignored the impact of their current position and stared at her.

'I knew you would like my bed better.' He eventually said.  
What on earth was he talking about!? She thought confused.

'Told you yours was utterly horrid. And now it appears you secretly sleep in it when I'm not around? How unfair of you, Hermione.' Draco's playful voice was a contrast of how it had sounded when he had entered the room.

'You are so full of yourself; you think I was lying in your bed because of how you bragged about it?' She asked grinning.  
'Well, why else would you be here? To sniff my pillow?' He smiled at the ridiculous statement.  
'O-of course not!' She answered quickly, her cheeks turning crimson.  
'You were?' He gasped, smiling even wider at her reaction.  
'No! Don't be so ridiculous!' She turned her head to the side; he did have nice wallpaper…  
'Hermione Granger, secret pillow sniffer extraordinaire… Who would've thought?' He joked.  
'Idiot…' She repeated.

Laughing he turned around and lay back next to her. She was laughing too now.  
The more she did, the more he did.

Hermione was fairly certain it wasn't because of what he said. The situation caused them to act like fools, it was some sort of form of relief that flooded through their veins causing them to laugh.

I guess, it occurred to both of us that in this bed, or in any other, she added in her head, thinking of her own, we aren't just a girl and a boy fooling around, forgetting their worries in childlike manners.

I am Hermione Granger and he is Draco Malfoy.

'Draco, I want to ask you a few things… It's about White.' She started, changing the topic completely. She just had to ask, she couldn't help herself.

'What about that her?' He asked disinterested about anything involving the  
woman.  
'Do you know you two are related?'  
'What?' he asked startled by her strange question.  
'Well, you don't have to tell me about your day… but I'll tell you about mine…' She started.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a comment/review! They are much appreciated!


	18. Chapter XVIII

****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.****

Chapter XVIII

* * *

'You are certain he said that?' Draco asked.  
'One hundred percent.' Hermione nodded.  
'Then I guess there is only one way to check that.'  
'How?'  
'Why, the family tree of course.' He smirked, quirking his eyebrow at her silly question. He thought the great Hermione Granger would've known something so obvious.  
'I always thought her behavior was, well actually, I just thought it was her personality; rotten.' He mused.  
'But I don't understand, she's a muggle-born, how could she be related to you?' Hermione asked, pondering out loud about it.  
Draco took her hand and pulled her up, guiding her out the room. 'Married in to the family, but with whom… ' He muttered.  
Hermione didn't reply and simply complied with his actions, enjoying how carefree he was around her.

******

The room was a dark and empty, Hermione squeezed his hand uncertainly, though after she did it she felt kind of stupid for doing so, she wasn't some schoolgirl... Draco did not seem to notice at all and simply let go of her hand to grab his wand.  
With a flick of his wand the entire room lit up. It was a green room with a large black tree on the wall, full of names, full of people who carried or had carried the Malfoy name.  
It never occurred to Hermione just how many people, how many wizards and witches had married in to their family. It made her feel small and insignificant.  
All purebloods who believed firmly in what they represented, all social elites, all… stood above her in the wizard world they lived in today.

Hermione stared at the pictures of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, how proudly they stood out among the others, it seemed that even within the family they were a couple of high esteem.  
Their picture led to Draco's, his picture seemed outdated and he looked a lot younger… somewhere in his early teens.

'Burke.'  
'What?' Hermione asked distracted.  
'I think she is related to Burke.'  
'Burke? As in Borgin's and Burkes?' Hermione asked astonished. Not that she hadn't heard of the rumor of the Malfoys being related before, she had a suspicion when she heard that Lucius Malfoy exclusively did all of his business there. Hermione had to suppress a snicker, how typical that the Malfoys were related to people who traded in dark magical objects.  
'Yes, on my father's mother side, married to…' His finger followed the path to confirm his suspicion…  
'Here, see? Araminta Burke.'  
'Her portrait is destroyed…' Hermione said looking at the dark mark it had left.  
'Bloodtraitor.' Draco explained.  
'And she married a Benjamin White; they had one son, Nicolas, who in his turn married a muggle-born witch named Clementine Price. They didn't have any children.'  
'That's her!' Hermione said, 'That's White, she carries her husband's name but that's what your father called her, Clementine.'  
'I guess she really is related to us. But they were never accepted, they would never be accepted either, no matter what they would do.'  
'Price… That's a wealthy muggle-born family.' Hermione noted out loud.  
'So?' Draco shrugged.  
'Don't you see? It's all rather simple. Just think like she would.'  
Draco just shrugged again, 'I'm not following.'

'Well imagine if you would go to the muggle world where no one would know you,' Hermione said, when Draco snorted she paused and gave a look of disapproval.  
'I know, _everyone _knows who you are but just imagine, ok.' Hermione rolled her eyes at his response.  
'Continue.' He spoke softer and took on a serious expression, trying to not to evoke her temper.  
'And all your life, everyone you have ever met was in complete awe just because of who you were, your name, your wealth and then you would enter a world where no one knows of your existence. You have always been social elite and suddenly you are down the ladder. To make matters worse you are below everyone and everything that specific status stands for.'

'Hence her doglike devotion to my father.' Draco noted, amused by how things could turn out.  
'He's just using her, she's ideal to see what is within the muggle society.' Hermione explained, 'Or well, slavery depending on your view of certain aspects.' She then added bitterly.  
Ignoring the comment Draco continued, 'This means White is a lot more dangerous than I thought. I always assumed loyalty could only lie so deep.'  
'Hers is very deep. I think she would do anything.' Hermione argued back, feeling her temper rise a little when she thought about the woman.

'What could he have promised her? He could never let her in anywhere. Ever since our rise to the Ministry, the Malfoy's realm doesn't allow nothing of anything less than the purist kind of blood. Nothing else can enter our inner circle.'  
'Accept for your maid.' Hermione's snarky remark made him frown but he ignored her.  
'I'm sure he could've thought of something. Besides who says a woman like her needs fake promises to make her do anything.' She pointed out, crossing her arms, giving her arm a harsh squeeze, trying to relieve the anger inside.  
'True.' He simply stared at her not really certain what to say next.

After a while, he decided to speak up again.  
'Hermione.'  
'Hmm…?' She answered, she was now looking at all the men and women on the Malfoy family tree, and their children, their children's children. It seemed as if they went on forever.

'The alliance is here. Within this house.' Draco didn't know why but his voice came out a lot softer then he had wanted to, but he didn't know how to tell her. He didn't know how _this _Hermione would response.  
'Well, we already knew—' She started, looking up at him she stopped, suddenly aware he had something of great importance to say.  
'There are some major main characters in this building. If we evacuate now, then they know that we know. Not just the Alliance but also all the other Muggles and Muggleborn witches and wizards. Which is something we want to prevent, we don't need it getting any bigger than it already is.'  
'You mean that attack on—'  
'On my life.' He finished for her but continued where he had left off, 'Was very well planned and if I hadn't been running late they would've succeeded.'  
Hermione's eyes widened at what he was saying, 'So this means…'  
'This means nothing if we catch them.' He said dryly.

His voice sounds so hollow, she thought, feeling a small ache in her heart.

'Don't let us catch them.' He said, 'I know we're supposed to look out but try to find Annette and tell her about us knowing, she'll know who to tell.'  
'Annette? But Jeremy… Jeremy.' Hermione finished in realization, something that Draco had figured out before she had apparently because he didn't seem to have the epiphany she just had.  
'Draco… you could get killed.' She said quietly, feeling surprised and scared by his demeanor.

'I know. I am going to be killed.' His word didn't sound cold or unaffected but rather calm and at ease with their meaning, as if he had agreed on the matter a long time ago.  
'Draco, are you hearing yourself speak?' Hermione asked shocked that he was taking it so lightly.

Draco simply sighed in response, when his blue eyes looked into hers, she knew he meant every word. 'I've been a coward most of my life, Hermione. I guess… your Gryffindor spirit rubbed off on me.'  
Hermione stayed silent and just stared at him.

*****

Margret's old wrinkly face lightened up when she saw Hermione walking towards her in the garden. It had been a few days since she had seen her and it gave the old lady a great sense of relieve that she was well. They had a little chitchat about nothing until Hermione changed the subject.

'Annette. I need to see her, I need to talk to her.'  
'Oh, dear, I don't know—'  
'It's about the Alliance, Margret.' Hermione urged, dismissing her evasive answers.  
'The Alliance?' She asked, pretending to be a bit shocked.  
'Oh, come on, I'm sure _you_ out of all people have heard about it.' Hermione's tone was a little rude but she couldn't care for the moment. She wanted answers.  
'Of course I have. They say… they are working here, some of their leaders, disguised as a mere servant.' Her last words were spoken with precaution, afraid one of them might actually hear.  
'I know and its true, Margret.' Hermione spoke seriously, grabbing a hold of her hand to give her some support when she gasped out loud.  
'You know them?' She asked surprised.  
'I think Jeremy is one of their head players and Annette is now obviously a part of it too. I'm not against them. They could set us free, Margret.'  
'Free…' Margret said in disbelieve, 'I first have to see it to believe it.'  
'I know… from a reliable source, that they are indeed successful. Death Eaters are combing out every lead on them. I think they are becoming afraid. They've had plenty of successful attacks on both the Ministry and the Death Eaters.'  
'So you're a part of them?' She asked intrigued, taking the girl in from head to toe.  
'No, no. I would catch a lot of attention, which they don't need. But that's not important. I need to tell them. Margret, I don't know either if it will be any better but I just don't want to live like this anymore. I can't.'  
'I know, dear, no one wants to.' She nodded her head in agreement, she seemed tired. Tired of always complying to the purebloods and their wishes.  
'So could you just,' Hermione tried to find the right way to ask her this, 'Could you just get her and send her to my room? I cannot be outside too long. White is out to get me and so is Malfoy.'  
'Master Malfoy.' She corrected. Hermione ignored it, she assumed old habits die hard.  
'I will. This afternoon.' She nodded.  
'Thank you, Margret. Thank you so much.' She gave her small hug.  
'Good luck, Hermione.' She smiled weakly and embraced the young girl back.

'I still have some work to do, so on the hour of noon I'll be able to look for her and send her to your chamber.'  
'I understand, Margret. Thank you.' Hermione repeated.  
With that they said their goodbyes and soon Hermione stood alone under the lone willow tree.

She looked the white cross standing out in the scenery, now that she was all alone she walked a bit closer to it.  
'I don't think we've met.' Hermione said to the grave. 'I don't think we would've every really "met" each other.' She paused,  
'You were very much loved.' She said, staring at the vacant place with the simple white cross, which was rather plain for the Malfoys.

'But I think it's a good thing you're not here.' She said in all honesty, 'Or perhaps you should've been, perhaps _you_ could've fix them.'  
Them, the Malfoys. Hermione still thought about Narcissa a lot, perhaps if she was still here things would be different. Draco wouldn't…

'Miss Granger.' He spat, 'Get your filthy mudblood feet away from my daughter's grave.'  
Grabbing her by her hair he pushed her on the ground, before Hermione could even respond her face met the hard ground.  
'Crucio.'

Hermione hardly had any time to react when an unbearable pain entered her body, a thousand knives, a thousand pains, even a thousand words could not described what she was feeling now. Not that she hand't feel the unbearable pain of the Cruciatus curse before, she had felt it many, many, many times.

But she never begged to stop, she refused to say those words, she refused that he would show her any sympathy. And he was all too glad she thought like that, it filled him with immense pleasure that the girl was so stubborn and that she would gladly take the curse above anything else. He would never give her sympathy and she would never ask.

'Tell me, Miss Granger, he let you out? The dog could take a walk in the garden?' Lucius Malfoy sneered.  
'Or did you just leave? Prance around like you are not filthier than any other mudblood? Shame on you, Miss Granger, what would Potter and Weasley say?'

'Don't talk about Harry—Aah!' She doubled over from the pain.  
'Quiet. It is I who will do the talking.' He hissed, crouching in front of her. 'I don't know what you and my son are doing but whatever it is, I advise you to stop. If not… Well let's just say, last time I was holding back. I suggest you behave yourself… You wouldn't want your redheaded friend to get hurt in the progress?'

Hermione found the strength to look up and meet him the eye, the pain of the curse was slowly fading.  
'I don't know anyone—'  
'Don't do that, Miss Granger, it doesn't do your title of smartest mudblood witch any good.' He hissed.  
'Leave her alone.' She simply hissed back.  
'Then start knowing your place.' He said while rising, standing tall above her, 'I hope you know that I can let you disappear in a matter of minutes if needed. But unfortunately I can't, my son can't afford any more distractions. But believe me, the moment things have settled down it will be the first thing I'll do.'

His last words were a promise that she was certain he would keep. Tears filled her eyes, though she tried to fight them back but couldn't because as soon as she blinked one managed to escape and soon others followed. She watched the tall dark clothed man walk off, leaving her alone in her despair. She heaved a sigh out of frustration and relieve, slowly trying to lift herself up.

*****  
  
  
Hermione was feeling a lot better now, she had freshen herself up and was lying on Draco's bed waiting for Annette to arrive.  
At first she had been reluctant to endanger Annette but then her logic mind told her she was probably used to taking risks by now and that they didn't have anything to lose except for their freedom, which was being fought for.

And so should she and always not hold back, when had she become such a scaredy-cat?

Lucius Malfoy was simply becoming desperate, he had no hold on his own son and their empire was threatening to fall and their leader, his son, seemed to collaborate with the enemy.  
The worst thing that could happen was that he would keep his promise, which in that case she was certain he would let her be killed.  
If Draco was willing to die for a better world, then what had happened to her that she had become such a coward that she too wouldn't be glad to give it?

Hermione's thought were interrupted by a knock on the door. Getting up quickly she stalked off towards the door but when she opened she was not greeted by the sight she had expected.

'What are you doing here?' Hermione asked in disbelieve.  
'Come with me!' She snarled grabbing her arm.  
'Ah! Let go!' Hermione struggled but when the other woman took out her wand, Hermione knew the fight was over.

'Stupefy!'

'You foolish girls. Did you really think you could just defy the greatest pureblood wizards of this century?'  
Clementine White, née Prince, stood before them, stalking them with her beady eyes, as sharp as a hunter lurking at its prey.

'Well, are you going to speak?' She finally asked when none would answer.

'I'd rather die!' Annette spat at her feet, White gave her a look of disproval, disappointed in the decision the girl had just made.  
'Crucio!'

Hermione had never seen anyone stay so strong while being under the curse, Annette did not gasp, did not sob, she hardly blinked. Even if the pain was written on her face she never uttered a word.

'What is their next step?'

'I don't know.' Hermione answered and although the answer was the truth, she was rewarded with the same.

'Crucio!'

Hermione tried to copy Annette's behavior but did not understand how the girl could stay so strong.  
White had not believe a word she said so far, as matter of fact she was convinced that Hermione was actually the true leader of them all, that she was nothing but a great actress deceiving even the Master.

'What have you planned? I know you have plans! She told me you had plans! You had to tell Annette and she would tell Jeremy! A boy that cannot be found anywhere! Where is he? What are you planning!?' She shouted, getting frustrated that cursing them wasn't getting her anywhere.

'Who told you that we had plans?' Annette spat back, not affected by her outburst. 'Did she tell you that?' Nodding her head towards Hermione.  
'What? No!' Hermione shouted back, she thought she was a part of this!?

'Silly girls, there is no need to accuse one another or to fight each other. Are you telling me you both haven't figured it out yet?'

Both Hermione and Annette glanced at each other at that exact moment, as if both knew what she was going to say but neither wanted believe it nor hear it.

'Well, we are related. And family is family, even if she is nothing but a filthy halfblood.' White sneered.  
'I can't believe it! I won't! Margret and you are family?' Annette shouted.  
'Well, who did you think it was who lied about how long Master Malfoy was going to be absent?' She sneered.  
'Who do you think informed him that someone was in his office, armed no less?'  
Hermione just stared at the woman, not believing her words, not hearing anything but the words echoing in her ears.

'Well?' White spat impatiently, looking at Hermione and then back at Annette.

Both remained silent, Hermione didn't look at her friend again. Unable to do anything, she focused on the ground before, the aching of her heart made her numb and the hurt that travelled through her silently but painfully made its way to her features which she tried to ignore. But she felt tears well up her eyes and her throat could not swallow the lump it had formed, so when she felt a hot tear fall out of the corner of her eye, rolling down, she tried to simply ignore her own emotions.

'Fine,' White huffed, 'If you two won't speak, then perhaps I should speak to my dear relative again, maybe she left out a few valuable pieces of information. Perhaps she has deceived me; she _is_ torn between_ filth' _she spat out venomously_,_ 'and pure.'  
Noticing that she wasn't going to get a reaction out of either of the girls, she knew that she would be best to pursuit her threat, and walked out of the dungeon.  
Her footsteps could still be heard, and although her words were muffled, one could hear they were threatening and mean, whomever it was she was speaking to did not answer, or perhaps did not get the opportunity to do so.

'Crucio!'

A word Hermione could hear even without it actually being said, she could feel it in her bones when it was about to be cast even if it was not directed at her. The gruesome scream that filled the entire dungeon made her skin crawl.  
When she turned her head to see how Annette was, it startled her that her expression was emotionless and cold, clearly disinterested at what she was hearing, she turned her head to meet Hermione, giving her a glare in return.

'Annette…?' Hermione's voice sound hoarse from screaming.  
'What?' She barked back, looking in front of her again.  
'I…' What I think and want doesn't matter right now. It doesn't matter how I feel, Hermione thought.  
Nodding her head at herself, she continued, 'The Alliance needs to act quicker, they know some of them are located here. They are on to you guys and you need to hurry up. You are their main concern for the moment.'  
'Why do you care?'  
'I care because rather people like it or not I am a part of the Muggle society. I care about people and I think—'

Another blood draining scream could be heard.

'I think you need to set your priorities straight if that is really the case.' Annette cut her off, gritting at what she had just said.  
'I think you need to see just who it is you are with! You're with _the leader, the new dark lord, the minister_, the misery of our lives! And you let yourself get isolated by him. He locks you up and you let him, if you are with us then you would've sought me out faster. You would've given us information. Yet, you don't. You let yourself be his plaything.'

'I'm _not_ his plaything! I'm not his anything!' Hermione yelled back defiantly, disbelieving what she was hearing.  
'I hate to bring this to you but so far what I have heard about your cause isn't so great either; they are not coming off as anything better then what we have today!'

Another 'Crucio' could be heard in the background, followed by another round of screams

'They wouldn't enslave people and make them live a life like this!' She defended.  
'Yet they murder and torture others as well!' Hermione argued back.  
'Death Eaters!' Annette said in annoyance.  
'Those are still people too! If no one ever stops then this will never end!'

'That doesn't have anything to do with you and Malfoy!' She hissed, cross that Hermione did not see the foulness of it all.

'No, but it does have to do with the Alliance and what I believe and stand for!' She had sounded more broken then she had wanted to, perhaps she was simply more hurt then she allowed herself to feel.

'Yet what you have heard is out of the demon's mouth himself! And you believe him? You're fool, Hermione, dimwitted, gullible fool!'

'Perhaps but I know what I know and if you would just listen, then you would know that Dra-' She corrected herself, 'Malfoy is on your side, he wants this to end too even if it means paying with his life! Who do you think told me to seek you out and warn you?'

'Then why doesn't he just surrender?' She asked angry.  
'You don't think someone else is waiting in line!? He is giving you everything you need to succeed! No other man will do that.' Hermione's voice rose and her expression became more serious, a flush of anger was on her cheeks.  
'I know Jeremy is a part of it.' She added silently, slowly calming herself down.

'Hermione…' Annette sounded less frustrated and angry, she too had calmed down. Both girl were now looking at each other, for the first time not yelling or glaring at on another.  
'Please, Annette,-' Hermione started.

'Interesting.' The sneering voice of the dreadful woman, that would forever make their skin crawl whenever they would think of her.  
Their nemesis had an unpleasant smile on her face, the eerie silence made Hermione feel even more uncomfortable. Margret's screams had faded away between the beginning of their fight and now, she didn't know how she was doing, but the silence spoke louder than words, giving her all the information she needed.

'How can you do this to your own kind?' Annette asked, ignoring the feeling that had settled into the room.

'I had hoped you would've been affected by the old bat, but apparently you two are simply more talkative when you think no one can hear you. I believe it is best for you two to simply not "think" at all.' She snickered.

'If you think this will get you higher up, you are mistaken! Malfoy would never be seen with a mudblood, even if you are related and you are dead loyal to him. Never!' Hermione emphasized.

'Did our dear Draco tell you that? I have to say, you are smart, Hermione. I never have seen a woman who has had such an effect on a man superior to her birth. I guess you and I have a lot more in common then I first thought.'

'You and I are nothing alike.' Hermione had to fight the urge to barf when she heard her speak those words.

'What happened to _Master Malfoy_?' Annette asked, 'Have _you _forgotten your place?'

'Once I tell Lucius, he'll take over from his son. And it will only be normal that I get my rightfully place in society.'

'And you think you'll be a part of the Malfoy family?' Hermione sneered, 'You will always be dirt, no matter what. It simply doesn't work like that.'

'Well, my dear, I'm a bit too old to warm ones bed, and I wouldn't be too certain of my position either if I were you.' She hissed back angered by Hermione's remark.

'Stop it! You are delusional! Draco and I—'

'Shut up.' Annette barked, 'I don't care about your positions in this world. It will all be over and once we take over, you two will be vermin, people will shut you out. You'll be spitted on!'

'You—' But before Clementine could utter another word she was startled by a spell, her face went blank and her body stiff and with a loud thud she ended on the floor.

'Stupefy!' Jeremy did not seem to have any hesitation when he uttered the spell, he wasn't out of breath. Nor did he seem to be panicking. His facial expression was rather arrogant and cold.  
'How did you end up here?' He asked the redheaded girl.  
'Hermione.' She simply answered.  
'You! Did I not _warn_ you?' He asked her sternly, already putting one foot in her direction.  
'She told me we have to act faster, they are on to us.' Annette continued.

Hermione became tense at the sight of Jeremy, but it seemed that he did listen to Annete. One could visually see her relax again, and Hermione had the courage to take a small breath.

'Friday.' Annette added, still in chains, since he made no movements to free them.  
'I see. Then so be it.' He simply said, turning his back, 'Free them.' With that he walked off.

Hermione noted that the people that now entered the room where people whose loyalty had been deep within White's personal lackeys.

Rubbing her wrists, now free of chains, Hermione looked at the woman on the floor.  
She had deluded herself into thinking that she could climb up the wizard social ladder; as if she had wanted to be a part of something she couldn't even though she had all the qualities to be so, perhaps she too just wanted to escape reality...

'Step aside.' Pushing Hermione out of his way, the man simply pointed his wand at the woman on the ground, and with a whisper said 'Aveda Kederva.'

Hermione shocked couldn't believe what had literally just happened before her eyes.  
'Get rid of her body. They won't have the time to think of what happened to her.' Jeremy spoke cold and relentless of what had just happened and what he was ordering, 'There is another one in the back, get rid of her as well.'

'You have killed Margret as well?' Hermione asked.  
'She needs to be eliminated, she knows about us and she has obviously picked her side.' Annette explained.

'No! I refuse to let this happen! I will not just stand here and let you do that! Even if she was the one who'd betrayed us, I can't let it happen!'

'I've had it with you!' Jeremy turned around, startling not just Hermione but Annette too.  
'It is time to get rid of you, like we should've done months ago…'

'Please, Jeremy!' Annette shouted, 'If she disappears they'll know for certain. Just let her and the old hag be.'

It hurt Hermione how she spoke of Margret like that but ignored the feeling and stayed mute. Perhaps her face had expressed her feelings because Annette did notice and spoke up, 'She's a traitor, Hermione. I don't care about her lame excuses or about the sob story she'll come up with.'

'She's just a tired old lady, just let her be.' Hermione defended.

Annette shrugged, 'Sometimes I still don't know which side you are on, but the fact you went to such lengths to tell me we need to hurry up says something. I'll tell you this; we are taking over on Friday, early morning. It will be war again, Hermione, so prepare yourself.' Her demeanor was colder than before. As if the girl she had seen a few minutes ago were a memory her mind had reminded her off. She was nothing like the Annette she had known months ago.

'Consider this as a parting gift.' Jeremy added. 'We're leaving.'  
Closing the door with a loud thud, without locking it, the sound bellowed through the room. But once the humming of the sound slowed down and settled again, the eerie silence of before filled the room again.

Walking towards the old lady, who lay unmoved on the cold floor, Hermione shivered. Not just from the cold, or a reaction from what just happened. But from fear, a terrifying feeling that she could not shake off.  
'Margret…?'  
'Hm… dear, you should've just let them…' Her voice sounded tired and fragile as if she were at the end of the line.  
'Don't say that…' Hermione said, sitting on her knees, looking at the pale face of the woman, her wrinkles were more evident on her face then before and all the color seemed to have drained. She indeed looked like a tired old lady.

She coughed, 'I have a grandson in Hogwarts…' She explained, not really knowing if Hermione was there or not since she kept her eyes closed, it was as if she was apologizing to her, wherever she was.  
Taking a breath she sighed. 'Hermione, dear… I just…'

Hermione embraced her, to let her know she was there, she was with her. Letting her own tears fall free, unbelieving that she was losing another friend.  
The woman had found the strength to take her hand and held it lightly, as if she had to feel her really being there, perhaps the embrace was her imagination, something to redeem her guilt.

'Please…' Hermione whispered.  
'I just…' She repeated, her eyes fluttering, another heavy breath.  
'Please don't leave me, Margret.'  
'I just wanted him…' Taking a last breath before closing her eyes forever, 'to be safe.'  
Crying hysterical for to the dead woman in her arms, she took a deep breath trying to redeem herself when she couldn't,

another blood curling scream could be heard in the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

A big thank to all those who reviewed last chapter! I hope that you'll review this one as well, did you guys ever thought it was Margret who had betrayed them?

Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment/review!


End file.
